When High School Gets Interesting
by psychokitty3
Summary: I know, I know, different summary. But anywho, this is an AU TEEN FIC, there is sisterly, all four girls, and guys from the show. Oh, and a psycho stalker is in love with Prue. Hope you like it! I really suck at summaries, but please read! COMPLETED
1. Monday Morning

Hey Peoples! This is my first fan fic, so go easy, please. I just decided to do it because I've read a lot of fics and thought that I'd try my hand in one. Also, please alert me to any errors I might have, I know how annoying those can be!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, though I wish I did. If I did, Piper and Leo would be back together and Paige would be a red head, because I really liked her hair then.

Ages:

Grams - No clue, just old

Prue - 17

Andy-17

Leigh, Marylin, KC - 17

Harley - 17

Leo - 16

Piper - 15

Kiara, Alex - 15

Missy - 15

Billy - 13

Phoebe - 12

Melanie - 12

Paige - 10

Glenn - 10

Now, on with the story...

T:T:T:T

"Prudence Amelia Halliwell, get up this instant!"

Prue groaned as she woke up. She had just received another delightful, Monday morning, wake-up call from Grams. She hated going to school. Even though she was the most popular girl in the junior class, captain of the cheerleading squad, and all-around boy magnet, she wasn't particularly fond of the learning part. To add to the misery, she had just broken up with her boyfriends, Harley Davids, and wasn't looking forwards to seeing him in class.

She looked at the clock.

"Holy crap!"

Prue had just realized that she only had ten minutes to get ready or she would be late. She didn't really care about that, but her being late meant Piper being late, and her little sister would not stand for that.

Prue lived at "The Manor" with her Grams and two younger sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Piper also attended Baker High, but she was just a sophomore. She was also kind of a dork, with the whole glasses-and-braces thing going on. Phoebe was only in seventh grade, and very popular, just like Prue. But, unlike Prue, she had a reputation for being a "bad girl". Prue had her suspicions that her little sister was not a virgin. Even though her sisters got on her nerves sometimes (okay, a lot of times, she still loved and protected them. Prue's mother, Patty, had died when the girl had been only seven years old. Her father, Victor, had left the family a year earlier. With no one to take care of Prue and her sisters, their grandmother took them in. Grams, as they called her, was very loving, but unbelievably strict. Even though Grams was awesome, since their mother had died, Prue was the mother of her two younger sisters. She always took care of them, and also "took care of" anyone that messed with them.

Nine minutes later, a very hurried Prue jetted down the stairs.

"Ready!" she shouted, as soon as she jumped off the bottom step.

"About time!" snapped a very relieved, yet equally annoyed Piper. The two sisters glared at each other for a moment.

"Are we leaving or not?" questioned an anxious Phoebe from the doorway.

"Let's go." Prue said calmly. The three sisters headed out to the eldest sister's car, prepared for another boring and hectic day of school.

T:T:T:T

AN: Please, please review. I love knowing what other people think of my stories! Oh! The chapter is named after a song by Fleetwood Mac!


	2. Crush

"Bye, Piper. Bye, Prue," Phoebe energetically called out to her sisters as they drove off.

"Pheebs, over here!"

Phoebe looked over and saw her best friend, Melanie, shouting to her across the school lawn.

"Hey, Mel!" Phoebe shouted back at her while she ran to her friend. Mel was the only person besides her sisters that Phoebe allowed to call her "Pheebs".

"So, ready for the big soccer game in gym?" Phoebe asked as they heard the morning bell ring.

"No!" Mel giggled. Phoebe was really athletic and loved to run around, but Mel preferred to sit on the sidelines and cheer on her best friend. Mel was **not** as athletically gifted as Phoebe.

After grabbing their uniforms from their lockers, the two girls headed towards the girls' locker room. Suddenly, Mel stopped, with her mouth and eyes wide open. Phoebe followed her gaze and spotted the cutest guy **ever** walking down the hallway. He seemed to glow under the school's fluorescent light, his light brown hair shining with a stunning radiance. His perfect blue eyes were full of happiness and wonderment as he looked around the hall. All the girls in that hallway at the moment stopped and stared, most receiving angry looks from their boyfriends. He headed into the boy's locker room, and the hallway became bustling again.

"Who was that?" Phoebe questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I have no clue."

In the girl's locker room, all the girls were talking about the mysterious new boy. Whispers of "He's so hot" and "How dreamy..." were frequent. Hearing all those murmurs, Mel sneered in disgust.

"I don't know what the big deal was with the guy. I mean, I know he's hot, and dreamy, and... Oh, who am I kidding? He's probably the sexiest guy I will ever lay eyes one!"

"Calm down Mel!" Phoebe shouted at her over-hyper best friend. "It was just a guy! Wait, he wasn't **just a guy**, he was SO hot and sexy and... Oh!"

The gym teachers, Mr. Sherlock and Ms. Holmes, were having a hard time quieting down the class. All the girls were still talking about "Mr. Hot", and all the boys were whispering about him smugly. When he came out of the boy's locker room, he again received stares from virtually every girl.

"Samantha Allen, Melanie Brooks..."

The teachers had started role call, and every girl was broken from their trance when her name was called.

When the teacher started calling the boy's role, again, all the female heads turned toward the boy. This time, they weren't just staring at his good looks. They were waiting for him to raise his hand so that they could find out his name.

"William Wyatt" the teacher said, and the boy raised his hand.

"Billy, please," he said after bringing his hand down. Phoebe squealed. Billy was the name of the character in Kill It before It Dies that she had a crush on since she snuck into the theater to see it.

"Isn't that 'Dream Boy'?" Mel asked her best friend with slight irritation in her voice. Billy was basically the only boy that Phoebe ever talked about, and now this Billy would most likely replace that one.

After role was called, the teachers chose the team captains, which, as usual, were one girl and one boy. All the girls volunteered to be captain in hopes of being able to have Billy on their team. When Mr. Sherlock told Billy to be the male team captain, all the girls quickly brought their hands down. Mr. Sherlock noticed the sudden lack of enthusiasm, and chuckled.

'So, that's why all the girls were excited about soccer," he though, still smiling and trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. He looked at all the girls, deciding to have a little fun. After a few seconds, he settled on one. This girl was his least favorite of them all, even though she was a star player.

"Halliwell, you're the girl's team captain." Phoebe groaned. She had thought that Mr. Sherlock hated her, and this probed it. It seemed to her that he thought that she would play horribly because she had to play against Billy.

In an effort to prove the teacher wrong, Phoebe chose the best players to be on her team. She got all of them, but she had an advantage because Billy was new and didn't know who played what best. During the game, Phoebe was still on her revenge mission. She scored as many points as possible, and scored all of her teams' points in the first half of the game. All the girls were to distracted to notice her magnificent game play, but all the boys cheered her on.

It was the last play of the game, and Phoebe had realized that she made a mistake putting girl athletes on her team, Billy's team scored so many points by their distraction that, even with all of Phoebe's goals, the game was tied. It ended up being between Phoebe and Billy in the end. He was the goalie on his team and she was sprinting down the field in lightning speed.

When she reached the scoring area, she stopped. Billy had blocked about half of her attempted goals, and she couldn't risk his team getting the ball again if she wasn't to show the teacher up. She fake a kick to the bottom right of the goal, and then quickly shot her leg into the ball and did a one-eighty to send the ball right over hid head. Her team had just won the game.

All throughout the rest of the day, the girls continued to talk about Billy and the guys talked about what a great soccer game it was in the gym and how well Phoebe had played.

When Phoebe was waiting outside for Prue to come pick her up, she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hey, Phoebe." It was a male voice. It was Billy.

'Oh, God, it's Billy. Oh my God." Phoebe's thoughts were running quickly through her mind.

"You played a great game in gym today." Billy complimented her and noted how hot she looked at the moment.

"Thanks." That was all Phoebe could say. She was freaking out on the inside. She kept imagining them together on the beach, him putting sunscreen on her and them both laughing under the hot summer sun. She would be wearing a bikini and he would...

"Um, Phoebe, are you okay?"

That sucked her out of her trance. 'Oh God, he must think I'm an idiot," Phoebe thought, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I must have drifted off for a moment. What were you saying?" She couldn't believe that she had acted like such an idiot.

"Well, um, I was saying, um, I was kind of wondering if, uh, you would, uh..."

"...like to go out with you sometime?" Phoebe pondered, before thinking at all. Secretly, though, she was hoping and praying that she had assumed correctly: that he was asking her, Phoebe Halliwell, out on a date.

"Yeah," he said, looking relieved that he didn't have to continue.

"Well, Billy Wyatt, I would absolutely **love** to go out with you!" Phoebe couldn't believe it. "In fact, I doubt that my Grams would mind if you came over to my house this afternoon! I also bet that my sister wouldn't mind driving you home when you have to get there!" A small part of Phoebe was telling her that what she was saying wasn't true, but she was too caught up in the moment to really listen to that part of herself.

"Well, I have some unpacking to do since I just moved here, but who really cares about that? I can do it later, it doesn't matter." Billy was smiling, big time. He was so happy that she had said yes.

"Hey, there's Prue's car now!" Phoebe was pointing at a deep blue station wagon.

"Let's go." Billy said, and the two ran off to the car.

T:T:T

AN: This chapter was named after a Mandy Moore song!


	3. Love at First Sight

AN: Yeah, I realize that the chapters are kinda short, but I'm just making this up as I go. I am not experienced enough to write too much in a chapter. Also, I am updating quickly to make up for it. Don't forget to review!

GIMMIEABREAK - I'm sorry, but Paige won't come in for a while. She doesn't go to any of their schools. She's only in the fifth grade. But, don't worry, once she come in she will become a major part in the story.

JANAROSE - Thanks SOOOO much for the great review. I'm very flattered. That can get you anywhere with me! Heeheee. Wink wink. Smile.

Now, chapter three...

T:T:T:T

"See ya, Prue!" Piper called out to her older sister with a smile on her face as she was dropped off in front of the high school. That smile quickly faded she spotted the meanest, most evil prep heading towards her, Missy Campbell. Ever since the second grade, Missy had tried to make piper's life a living hell. She would do anything from making fun of her glasses to "accidentally" tripping Piper so that she would get her lunch all over her outfit.

"Hey, Pizza Face! Do you have that bad of a fashion sense, or did you just get dressed in the dark?" Missy spat at piper. All the kids around them laughed, which made Piper just want to run away and hide.

"No, she doesn't have a bad fashion sense. But anyway, what would you know about one? You are so dumb; you couldn't spell the words to look it up."

Piper turned around, and a grin spread across her face. She saw one of her two best friends, Alex, walking up behind her.

"Yeah, Missy. And tell me, please, just how many times did you have to dye your hair to make it look that bad?" Piper saw her other BF, Kiara, come up behind her and Alex. "Just take your discount store ass away from here and never bitch at Piper again."

Missy walked away in disgust, with everyone around them immaturely going

"oooohhhhh".

"Don't let her bother you, Piper, she's just a bitch who wants to make fun of you se she can become a slut with some to the guys listening." Alex reassured her friend.

Piper, Alex, and Kiara were a great threesome. They had known each other since kindergarten, and they helped each other out in different ways. Alex and Kiara always helped Piper out of bad social situations, and Piper always helped them with schoolwork. Alex was the most outgoing of the three, and she didn't mind telling people off or cussing, a lot. Kiara was the one who got into trouble the most. She would skip school or tell a teacher off whenever she wanted. Piper was the only shy one of the three. Although she was made fun of a lot, her two friends would fend off the verbal attackers. Her friends could always count on her, and she was always there to give support and help them during a hard time.

They heard the warning bell and ran inside to their lockers, which were right near each other. They were getting ready in silence until Alex interrupted.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the new kid from L.A.? Today is his first day here." Both Kiara and Piper nodded.

"I heard her was a model for Calvin Klein." Kiara had an excited twinkle in her eye.

"Well, I don't know about that. I do know that he is in our English class today. But that's just a rumor." Alex had a matching twinkle.

"Well, I personally don't care what he did. I bet he's just going to be another popular snob that makes out with girls behind the bleachers." Piper wasn't all that thrilled about the new student coming. She didn't want another person to be added to the prep crowd.

"Well, let's go. Even if you're not looking forward to meeting him, Piper, I know you don't want to be late for English class." Kiara was obviously looking forward to seeing the new guy.

"Fine," said Piper, and the three girls headed down the hall to English class.

When they arrived, the girls took their usual seats near the back of the room. Obviously, all of the girls had heard about the new guy. There were no excited murmurs; it could be told by the notes being written and passed in an excited manner. The teacher, Mr. Connel, was very strict. He didn't allow anyone to talk, even before class began. Kiara and Alex were also passing notes quickly, but Piper just sat to the right of them, getting increasingly annoyed at the amount of times she had to help in note passing.

A few minutes after the final bell rang, all eyes turned to the door as it creaked open. A very cute guy walked casually into the room, handing the teacher a late note.

"Sorry, Mr. Connel, I'm new here, so I had trouble finding the room." The guy sounded sincere.

"It's all right, young man. I will let it slide this time, I just don't want it happening again." Mr. Connel replied with a smile on his face. He was happy that he was finally getting respect from a student.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, why don't you just sit down in an empty seat? There is one in the back next to Miss Halliwell." Mr. Connel pointed at the desk right next to Piper.

As the boy walked up the aisle, Piper was having a heart attack. She didn't regret this guy coming to the school anymore. She realized that this guy was being very polite to the teacher, and that he most likely wouldn't be a snob. He was very tall and had a nice, strong build. He had sparkling blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Piper was not the only girl looking at him as he walked. Virtually every other girl in that classroom was staring at him, trying to take in his startling features.

When the guy sat down, he turned to Piper and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Leo," he said, waiting for her to shake his hand. After a moment of hesitation, Piper took it.

"It's nice to meet you, Leo. I'm Piper. I'm just wondering, why did you move here? I heard you were living in L.A."

"Well, you're right, I did live in L.A. I moved here because my mom just got remarried, and my step-dad is a police officer. It would have been too much trouble for him to pick up and move there, so we moved here. Anyway, Piper, how is this class? More than half o the students look frightened of the teacher." Leo asked, smiling.

"Well, I have to admit, the teacher is a little strict. No, I'm lying. He scares me out of my wits he's so strict. Though I've managed to keep on his good side, barely anyone else here has."

"How do I get on his good side, then?"

"Well, number one, you can't..."

"Miss Halliwell, Mr. Wyatt, is there problem?" Piper and Leo looked toward the front. Apparently, class had begun while they were talking and they were disrupting it.

"No, Mr. Connel," the two chorused.

"Well, then I suggest you stop talking and get back to work." Mr. Connel looked a little irritated. After a few seconds, Piper whispered to Leo.

"Well, you can't talk in class, which is apparently what we were doing." Leo had to work hard to hold back his sniggers. The rest of the class went on just the same as usual, except Piper and Leo kept making eye contact and worked hard to suppress their laughter.

After class, piper was hounded by questions from Alex and Kiara.

"What did you talk to him about?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Is he as nice as he seems?"

"Guys!" Piper stopped her friends. "To answer those questions, why he moved and the class, no, and yes."

Alex and Kiara squealed.

"You guys, don't get your hopes up. He'll probably end up dating Missy, hanging out with the popular people, and wanting nothing to do with us." Piper attempted to calm her overexcited friends.

"Oh, Piper! Stop being such a party pooper!" Kiara yelled at her friend, with a mock pout on her face.

"Yeah, you're ruining all the fun!" Alex added, with an equally whiny voice.

Piper, Alex, and Kiara had all their classes together, and they didn't see Leo again until lunch. Leo was heading towards their table, but was called by Missy to come over to the popular table. All three girls groaned. By the end of the school day, it seemed that he would just turn into another popular boy. He was sitting near the Missy Crown in the rest of the classes that day.

After school, Piper was at her locker alone when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around, and was face-to-face with Leo. Well, more like face-to-chest, because he was so much taller than she was.

"Hi," he said, looking down at her.

"Hi," she said back, and started walking down the hall towards the exit. Leo ran to catch up and walked by her side.

"Um, it was nice talking to you in English class today." Leo spoke, looking uneasy.

"Yeah, you too," Piper replied nervously.

"Um, well, I was wondering if, um, you would like to come over to my house today. Uh, I need to catch up on some work and, uh, um, you seem really, um, on top of things at, uh, school, ya know?"

She took a moment to figured out what he said, and then replied, very nervously.

"Well, uh, I'd have to let my older sister know. She would have to tell Grams so she wouldn't worry."

"Great!" Leo replied, looking relieved and happy. "Well, where do you live?"

Piper knew that there was no way that she could go if she didn't give Prue the address.

"Well, since I just moved there, I don't remember the address. All I know is that there is a beautiful, bright, pinkish-red Victorian manor on the same street."

"Oh my God, that's my house!" Piper was surprised. "Well, my sister, Prue, is driving me home today. I'm sure she wouldn't mind driving you to your house."

"Well, then, let's go!"

The two raced to the parking lot to find Prue's car.

T:T:T:T

AN: Chapter named after a very, very good Kylie Minogue song!


	4. New World

AN: Don't forget to review, I always respond after the author's note! Also, let me know if anything is confusing. I'm sorry about that, but I'm either writing this at unreasonable times or blaring music on iTunes while I'm writing, so I can't think straight. I will correct it to make it understandable!

JANAROSE - I'm so happy that I already have a dedicated reader! I love to make people squeal!

LEOPIPER24/7 - Thanks oh so much! I do know what you mean. Look what I'm doing!

Now, chapter four...

T:T:T:T

After dropping Piper off in the front building, Prue went to go park her car in the Junior Parking Lot. The parking lot was like any other high school parking lot, with groups of kids just standing around and hanging out before school began. When Prue drove up to her an open parking place, she was happy to find it empty. When she finished locking the car, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi, Prue!"

She gave a little yelp and a jump, then turned around. She looked up and saw the smiling face of her best friend, Andy.

"Andy!" Prue screamed at him. "Never, ever do that ever again!"

"Okay, okay," Andy replied, looking a little intimidated.

"Anyway, Andy, how did you know I'd be here?" Prue asked her question quizzically.

"Are you kidding me, Prue? You park in the same exact spot every day." Andy was shocked that she had not realized that herself.

"Oh, yeah, I do, don't I?" Prue laughed. Andy stared at her in disbelief.

His best friend was very smart, but sometimes it took her a little while to notice the obvious things; for example, the fact that he had a huge crush on her.

RING RING RING.

"Well, that' the warning bell. Want to head to class together?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Andy took her hand and led her towards the school.

"Hey, girl!"

"Prue, hi!"

"Hey, guys!"

As Prue and Andy reached their lockers, they were greeted by Prue's three other best friends, Leigh, Marylin, and KC. Although Prue was basically a friend to everybody, she had known these three girls the longest, and hung out with them the most. The four had so many similarities that it was kind of unnerving. They were all popular, gorgeous, temperamental, determined, and the oldest child in their families.

"Hey, girls!" Prue responded excitedly.

"Hey! Ready for the Trig test, KC?" Andy asked immediately.

"What? That's today?" KC began to freak out.

"Great way to stay on top of things, KC," Leigh joked. The others were trying to suppress their laughter, and failing horribly.

"You guys, that is so not funny! Now I am going to fail the test!" She began searching frantically through her locker, looking for her math book.

"Wait a minute... Andy, you don't take Trig.!" Prue said, a look of sudden realization on her face. That look quickly turned into laughter as she watch KC pummel Andy with her math book.

"Okay, you guys! Enough with the jokes. It's time for class, anyway." Marylin pointed out, grabbing her aching stomach.

"Let's go!" Leigh said, and the girls went to Trig as Andy went to AP Law.

There were still sniggers coming from the girls as they reached the classroom.

"Okay, you guys can stop that now. It wasn't **that** funny!" KC had a stern look on her face.

"Yes, it was," said Marylin, making all four girls burst out in laughter.

RING RING RING.

"Oh crap! We better get in there!" Leigh shouted as they hurried through the door.

"Good morning, class. Prudence Halliwell, Karol Clements, Marylin Prigoda, Leigh Alkain, it's nice for you to finally join us." Their math teacher, Mr. Stirn, sneered.

His last name said it all. He was most likely the meanest, hardest, most demanding teacher at the school. He would give out strict punishments to the students breaking even the slightest rules. The four knew this, and dreaded what was coming.

"Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Prigoda, and Ms. Alkain will be joining me in detention for all of next week. Ms. Halliwell, due to your special circumstances, you will owe me a five page essay on Pythagoras and his coven." All the girls groaned as they reached their seats.

"Now, to continue with what I was saying; the Winter Carnival Dance is coming up next week. I am told to remind you to start pairing up and buying outfits. Also, that all school rules apply at the dance. And..." Mr. Stern continued, seemingly not fazed by the load moans and groans from the majority of the class, "... now, onto the actually learning part of the class..."

During the rest of the class, boys were building up the courage to ask the girl of their choice to the dance and the girls were wondering who would ask them to the dance. Prue really wanted Andy to ask her out. She had broken up with Harley because she realized that she didn't like him, she liked Andy.

"Prue!" Prue heard her name called right when she exited the Trig room. She turned to the voice and saw none other than Andy.

"Hey, Andy! Hear about the Winter Carnival?"

"Yeah, I did. You want to go with me?" Andy was expressing and oxymoron mix of confidence and nervousness.

"Yes, I'd love to go with you! I was hoping you would ask!" Prue was smiling. There was no other boy she would want to go with besides her beloved Andy.

"Well, I'll see ya in a few!" Andy took off for his next class.

"Yeah, see ya!" Prue yelled, and turned around to see her friends, who had gone off into the corner when they saw Andy.

"You are **so** lucky, Prue! You got asked out right after we found out! I wish I was." Leigh said, with a mock sad face.

"Oh, don't worry, Leigh. You're bound to have a date by the end of the day!" Prue reassured her friend.

"Yeah, you're right," Leigh said jokingly.

"Prue, weren't you crushing on him for, like, ever?" K.C. asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yeah! I mean, he was the reason I dumped Harley!" Prue was glowing with the thought that she could soon be Andy's girlfriend.

"You guys, now we have to part ways. We've reached the Elective Hall." Marylin pointed the hall out to her friends. All of the girls took separate electives this period. Leigh was in Home Ec., Marylin in AP Japanese, K.C. in AP Psych, and Prue in Design, a 3D art class. It was a senior class, so she had it with Andy.

"See yawl," called Prue as the four parted ways.

When she reached the classroom, Prue took her usual seat next to Andy.

"Hey again," she said as she sat down.

"Same to you, Prue," he said with a wide grin on his face. He was apparently still ecstatic about Prue accepting his invitation. Prue and Andy, like the rest of the students, discussed the dance throughout the class. They then walked to lunch together.

At lunch, they sat with the other three girls. The five had a fun time talking about the dance, what happened in their last class, and so on. Little did they know, Andy and Prue were receiving glares from Harley Davids and a few of his jock friends.

The rest of the day, everything was great. It had spread like wildfire that Andy and Prue were now an item. They were both very popular, so along with the truth, there were also rumors spreading around. There was even talk that they had made out in a spare classroom during lunch. This was easily squashed, though, because many people had seen the two with KC, Leigh, and Marylin at their regular table. Prue and Andy didn't have their last class together, so they resolved to meet at the front of the school.

"Hey, Andy," Prue said, smiling sweetly.

"Prue, hey!"

"Andy, didn't your step-mom and stepbrother move in today?"

"Yeah, they did. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." Andy had a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Why?"

"Well, only one of them can drive, so I was wondering if you could pick them up and bring them to my house?"

"Sure! My care is an eight-seater, so everyone will fit comfortably, if my sisters don't decide to ask some of their friends over. How many do you have, anyway?"

"Three stepbrothers. They are all younger than I am, so I am getting major responsibility talks from my folks."

"Major bummer. But, if you need any help with being an older sibling, you know who to call!"

"Thanks, Prue."

As they neared Prue's car, they saw Piper standing near the station wagon with a boy.

"Oh my God!" Prue exclaimed. She had **never** known Piper to hang out with boys. Countless thoughts were running through Prue's mind by the time she and Andy reached the car.

Immediately, Piper ran up with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Prue, can you take us to his house? He just moved here and I'm going to help him catch up on his missed work. Please?"

"It's okay, Piper," Andy said. "She was planning on taking him home anyway."

At this, Prue got knocked back to her senses.

"What? I was?" The other three all looked at Andy.

"Oh, I forgot. Prue, meet Leo, my oldest stepbrother."

T:T:T:T

AN: Who predicted that? I sure did! Remember to review! Oh, and the song the chapter is named after is by Leroy!


	5. Ironic

For a moment, the four just stood there, three of them trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
"So," Leo said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "you must be the Prue that I've heard so much about." He then held out his hand for Prue to shake. She took it. "You know, he's had a crush on you for as long as I've known him." Leo told Prue with a little wink. "Really? Well, we are now going out, so there is no longer any crushing." She stated, glancing over at Andy while an enthusiastic smile spread across her face. "Really, Prue?!?" Piper said. "It's about time!!! I wondered how long it would take for you two to realize that you liked each other!" "You knew?!? You little weasel!" Prue said, getting sort of mad that her sister didn't say anything before. "Yeah, of course I did. It was obvious. Anyway, Leo, you didn't tell me that your step-father was Mr. Trudeau!" "Well, I didn't know that you were THE Piper, or that you were a Halliwell! Although, I should have known. I mean, how many people are named Piper? OUCH!!!" Leo yelled. Prue had just stomped on his foot and Piper had hit him in the head. After he got his laughter out, Andy said, "I would not advise doing that again, bro. She's a bit touchy about her name. OW!" Andy had just gotten the same treatment Leo had.  
  
"Well, I know this has been fun, but we have to pick up Phoebe the other two boys." Prue said, noticing the time. "Yeah, I have a lot of homework that I would like to start sometime in the next hour." Piper said, freaking as she noticed the time also. "Let's go." said Andy, motioning towards the car. Prue and Andy climbed in the front two seats, while Piper and Leo took the two middle seats.  
  
"So, Andy, we're heading to junior high next to pick up Phoebe. Do you have a brother there?" Prue asked now that everyone was situated. "Yeah. I already told him to wait for a car with me inside off it. He'll hopefully be waiting for us." "Hopefully?" Piper asked. "Yes, hopefully. He isn't known for following the rules." "Sounds just like Phoebe!" said Prue with a chuckle.   
  
About ten minutes later, Prue spotted Phoebe at the front of the school. As soon as Prue stopped the car, Phoebe ran up to the window. "Hey, Prue! I was wondering if my boyfriend, Billy, could come over to our house today and if you could give him a lift. I would love you oh so much if you would give us a ride!!! Wait, who are you?" Phoebe said all these things in a rapid succession, only pausing when she noticed Leo.   
  
Piper was the first person to make sense of what Phoebe had said. "Hey, Phoebe! This is Leo, Andy's step-brother. I'm going to his house to help him on schoolwork. I don't think Billy can come, unless, of course, he is Andy's second step-brother. Billy, are these two boys your brothers?" Billy had just walked up to the window and recognized his older brother and step-brother. "Yeah, these are my bros. Wait, you must be the three Halliwell girls I've heard so much about." Billy said in sudden realization. "So, Andy, you talked about all three of us." Piper said jokingly. "Wait a minute, Andy has step-brothers? My brain hurts." Phoebe said, putting her hands on her temples like she had a headache.   
  
"Yeah, Phoebe, I do." said Andy, and he began explaining what had happened to Phoebe. "Wow, Andy. That is really confusing." said Phoebe, still not totally sure of what was going on. "I'm still kind of confused too. The only thing that I know is that our families seem to have this weird attraction to each other." said Billy. Piper looked around. "You're right, Billy. Prue is with Andy, you're with Phoebe, and I'm friends with Leo." "This is really starting to creep me out." said Prue. "Me too." said Andy, looking at Prue's sisters and his brothers.   
  
"Guys, don't we still have to pick up Glenn?" Leo asked, looking at his watch. "Yeah, we do." said Andy, motioning for Phoebe and Billy to get in. "Who's Glenn?" the girls asked at the same exact time. "Glenn is my only younger brother." said Billy. "I guess he's at the elementary school, then." said Prue. "Yeah, we should go." said Andy, knowing his youngest step-brother would do something stupid if he had to wait too long.   
  
:::::::::  
  
Several minutes later, the trusty Halliwell station wagon pulled up in front of the elementary school. Billy was the first one to spot his younger brother. "Hey, Glenn! Over here!" he shouted out, and two ten-year-olds came running to the car. "Who are you three?" Glenn asked, glancing at the sisters. "Oh, these are just the Halliwell sisters that Andy talks non-stop about." answered Billy with a smirk in Andy's direction. "Cool! Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, right?" Glenn asked, pointing to each sister as he said their names. "Right." said Phoebe. She then looked over at the girl next to him. "Now that you know who we are, who are you?" she asked, pointing at the girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Paige, Paige Matthews." The girl had very pale skin, so pale that it was almost pure white. Her hair was straight and dark brown, though it had a bit of a reddish tint to it. Her eyes were a deep brown. "Well, nice to meet you, Paige." said Piper, giving her a smile. "The same to you." replied Paige, with a nervous smile on her face. "Well, as much as I enjoy meeting new people, shouldn't we head home? Grams will get worried if we don't get home soon." said Prue, glancing at the car's digital clock. "So will Mom." said Leo. "And Dad." said Andy. Glenn and Paige hurried into the last pair of seats, then the car took off.  
  
When the eight finally reached the Manor, they were about half an hour later than usual. "Grams is gonna freak!" Prue said, quickly cutting the engine and unbuckling her seat belt. After getting out, everyone said there goodbyes and headed to their destination. Piper, Leo, Paige, and Glenn headed next door to the Trudeau residence while Prue, Andy, Phoebe, and Billy headed over to the Manor.   
  
AN: This chapter is after a song by Alanis Morrissette. 


	6. Love is a Beautiful Thing

AN: I just realized that in the last chapter, I invented my own type of station wagon. Just to let you know, there are four rows of seats, and two seats per row. Sorry about that!!!  
  
AN2: I will only reply to reviews if they have been submitted before I write the next chapter!  
  
AN3: Why didn't I put these all together?!? Anywho, this is a HAPPY FIC. There will be no one dying, though there will be near-death experiences. Actually, now that I think about it, killing someone off would be fun. Will someone die? Will everyone survive? Who knows? I do!!!! Bwahhahahahaha...  
  
JanaRose - Yep, everyone is here. I came up with how to put Paige in while I was writing the third chapter, that is why Glenn isn't in the beginning.  
LeoPiperAndyPrue - Thanks, and I will and am!!!  
  
Now, the great, fantastic 6th chapter...  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
When Prue and Andy entered the Manor, they were immediately greeted by Grams. "Hello Prue, Andy. Would you two like me to fix you a snack?" "No thanks, Grams. We'll get it ourselves." Prue said, wanting some alone time with Andy. "Alright, dears. The kitchen is all... where do you think you're going, missy?"  
  
Phoebe, thinking Grams was too involved in her conversation with Prue, was trying to sneak upstairs with Billy. She had to go quietly because, when Prue was dating Harley, Grams had walked in on an "intense make-out session" on Prue's bed. Since then, she would not allow any of the girls to go upstairs with a boy. "Hey, Grams." Phoebe said, with a guilty look in her eyes. "I was just going upstairs with my friend, Billy." "Don't you mean boyfriend?" an annoyed Billy interjected. Phoebe stomped on his foot and said, "Shut up, Billy. Grams doesn't want any of us upstairs with our boyfriends. Now, we don't have a chance of going to my room." "Darling, I can hear you." Grams said, with a slight smile on her face. "YOU basically just ruined it for yourself." Prue replied, trying desperately to hide silent sniggers. Phoebe slapped her forehead and whispered to herself, "How stupid can I get?" "Pretty stupid." replied Prue with a smile, but it instantly turned to a frown, as she had received a stern look from Grams. "Thanks, Prue." replied Phoebe, with an incredibly sarcastic tone. Grams then impatiently stopped the bickering. "You two, stop it. Now, Phoebe, just go with your boyfriend, um..." "Billy" said Billy. "Yes, as I was saying, you go with Billy into the TV room and watch a movie, okay?" "Fine, Grams. Whatever you say." Phoebe said, and then she dragged Billy off to the living room.  
  
Prue was just about to head out when Grams stopped her. "Now, Prue, why did I have to stop that fight? Where is my mediator? Where is Piper?" "Oh, she's next door, at Andy's house." replied Pure nonchalantly. "What is she doing there?" asked Grams. Piper would never go anywhere without a reason. "Oh, Andy's step-mother and brothers moved in over the weekend. One of them, Leo, is in Piper's grade. She's helping him catch up on school work." Prue informed her grandmother. 'Although, they should do more than studying.' Prue thought, already thinking that Piper and Leo's names went well together. "Oh, okay. By the way, you two look cozier than usual. Did Andy finally ask you out, Prue?" Grams asked with a smile sneaking across her face. "Yeah, he did. Wait, what do you mean 'finally'?!?" Prue said after thinking about what Grams had said. "I mean that you two have had feelings for each other ever since I can remember." she said, mentally laughing at the fact that they hadn't noticed. "Ugh" murmured Prue, and she led him towards the dining room.   
  
As the two lovebirds left, Prue quietly whispered to Andy, "Is it just me, or did everyone know about our crushes on each other?" "It's not you. It seems we were oblivious to all the signs, but everyone else noticed at one time or another." Andy replied, equally quiet.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Phoebe and Billy were both sifting through the huge stacks of movies by the television. To Phoebe, it was useless, the movie she wanted to see was in the kitchen. She wanted to see KILL IT BEFORE IT DIES, but she didn't want Billy thinking she was a freak. Barely anyone watched black and white movies anymore. Also, Phoebe thought that he would be uncomfortable watching a movie in which one of the main characters had his name. Actually, she KNEW it would be weird from personal experience. She once watched this supernatural movie in which there was a witch named Phoebe. She was really good at thinking up spells, could see the future, and could fly.   
  
After a while, Billy stood up with an uneasy look on his face. "Um, I don't see the movie I really wanted to see, so anything you want to see would be fine." "Well, what movie did you want to see?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Well, I wanted to see this old black-and-white movie called..." "KILL IT BEFORE IT DIES?" Phoebe finished. "Yeah! How did you know?" "It's in the kitchen. I don't want people to see it in the movie rack and think I'm a freak." "Well, I wouldn't. It's one of my favorite movies. I've seen it about..." "A bajillion times!" they finished together. They then burst out laughing. "I'll go get it!" said Phoebe after a few minutes. "Okay. I'll get the popcorn!" Billy said, following her into the kitchen.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Meanwhile, Prue and Andy were on the back porch. They had just finished with their snacks. "So, this is what its like to be a couple." Andy said, after a few moments. "Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" answered Prue, looking into his eyes. "Oh, I don't know..." Prue gave him a passionate kiss. "Well, if you put it that way, it is." "Well, I do." said Prue, and continued kissing him like there was no tomorrow.   
  
AN: Title of chapter after song by Krystal! 


	7. Breathless

AN: Longest chapter yet!!! Go me!!!  
  
winter blaze - Thank you! Also, no. Cole will NOT be in this fic. Sorry to all you Cole-lovers coughcrazycough, but I never really liked Cole, so I am NOT including him. :(   
xjelliepotatoex - This chapter has lots of PIPER/LEO! The last chapter was about Phoebe/Billy and Prue/Andy. This one is about Piper/Leo and Paige/Glenn. Although, since P/G are only ten, they are NOT bf and gf!   
p3charmed4eva - Thank you, and this IS ASAP!!!   
JanaRose - Woot? Vewy intewesting sound. But thanks! And I'm sowwy, I can't keep any pwomises about not killing anyone. But, I'm WEALLY bad at whiting gwief, so most likely not! But, you neva know!   
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Immediately after Piper, Leo, Paige, and Glenn said goodbye to the other four, Glenn turned to Leo. "Leo, Paige and I are going to the park. Can you let mom know? I don't want her to freak like she did last time. Thanks. See ya later!!!" With that, Glenn turned and began running in the direction of the park. Paige, as soon as she noticed he left, turned and tried to catch up with him.   
  
"Well, now that the rascals are gone, do you wanna head inside?" Leo asked as soon as the two little ones were out of sight. "Sure." said Piper, and they turned to go inside the house.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Hey, Paige, do you want to walk now?" Glenn asked after a few minutes. "'Cause, I mean, what use is going to the park if you use up all your energy before you get there?" "Yeah, sure. But, just to let you know, I would not have used up my energy by running there. I am NOT a weak little girl who hates running." Paige said, not even letting him imply that she wasn't energetic just because she was a girl. She had a very 'girl power' approach to things. "I know that. I wouldn't hang out with you if you were." said Glenn, slightly intimidated by his new found friend.   
  
"Glenn, I'm just wondering, what did you mean by 'last time'?" Paige asked after catching her breath. "What do you mean?" asked Glenn. "You know, when you asked Leo to tell your mom we were at the park. You said you didn't want her to freak like last time." Paige answered. "Oh, THAT." said Glenn. "Well, a couple of weeks ago, I went to Buzz's Moderately Helpful Convenience Store right after school. The problem was, I forgot to tell my family where I was going. When mom came to pick me up, she couldn't find me anywhere. She began freaking out. She ran inside the school and asked some of the administrators if they knew where I was. None of them knew the answer. Mom was totally freaking by then. She went home, and found that my brothers didn't know where I was either. She called the police. So, when I got home, I walked in on my mom crying while talking to the police, with my brothers trying to comfort her. Everyone stared at me when I came in. The police gave me this major responsibility talk, and I got grounded until we moved here." "Oh, major bummer." Paige said, mentally reminding herself to tell her parents the story. "Yeah, totally. Wait, what's a bummer?"   
  
"Getting the 'responsibility talk'. I got one when I accidentally ran the neighbors dog over when I took my dad's sitting lawn mower out for a drive." "You did WHAT?!?" "Oh, it's not dead if that's what you're wondering. Just severely deranged. I now call him 'Humpy' or 'Mr. Baldy'." Paige said with no emotion. "You can't be serious!" said Glenn, giggling. "Yes, I can. I'm about as serious as my neighbors were when they found out. No one in the neighborhood will let a dog within twenty feet of me now." "That is just too funny!" Glenn managed to say before he burst out in laughter.   
  
"I also got one when I did that old tape-on-the-handle-of-the-sprayer-on-the-sink trick. My mom was really pissed. She was wearing a forty dollar sweater, which, by the way, I had to pay for. I haven't played one on them since." Paige said, shuttering at all the money she lost because of that little joke. Glenn then said, "Well, in my family, we play jokes on each other all the time. One time, I poured red dye into the water tank. Leo was the first one to take a shower after that. A few minutes after he went in, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was bright red, and so was his skin. He would normally have just been plain old angry, but he had a date that night. I got grounded for two weeks, and had to pay to have the tank cleaned. But it was all worth it to see his date run away from the door laughing." "Oh, I wish I could have seen that one!" said Paige, smiling at the image that the story had placed in her head. "Come to think of it, I have a habit of playing jokes when my brothers have dates. The night before Billy had his first date, I shaved off his left eyebrow. In return, the morning after his date, which didn't go well, I woke up with my right eyebrow missing."  
  
"Seems that you have a habit of ruining your brother's love lives, you mean." said Paige, with a giggle. "Yeah, I guess I do." "Well, then I know something we can do now!" exclaimed Paige, with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Once they had set their school things down, Leo turned to Piper and asked "Hey, do you want to grab a snack from the kitchen?" "Yeah, sure." said Piper, and they headed into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Trudeau was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She was facing away from Piper and Leo, she messing with the stove. "Hello, boys. What do you want for your snack?" "Um, hi mom." Leo said, immediately getting embarrassed. He liked Piper, and he didn't want her seeing how totally clueless his mom was. Mrs. Trudeau, hearing only one hello, turned around. "Oh, hey Leo. Who is this? And where are your brothers?" she asked pointing to Piper. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Trudeau. I'm Piper, I live next door. I'm here to help Leo catch up on missed schoolwork. Billy and Andy are with my sisters at my house, and Glenn went to the park with his friend, Paige." Piper said, a little shy. She wasn't very good at meeting new people. "Oh, hello Piper. You're the middle Halliwell, right?" Mrs. Trudeau asked. "Yes, I am." Piper replied. 'I can't believe she knew that! Andy must have talked more about us then he let on.' Piper thought, making a mental note to give Andy a good kick in the... "What would you like to eat, Piper?" Mrs. Trudeau asked, eyeing the two teenagers suspiciously. "May I please have a glass of water? I'm not very hungry." Piper asked. "Sure, dear." Mrs. Trudeau answered, then got up and got Piper her glass. "Thank you, Mrs. Trudeau." "Your very welcome, Piper. And what do want, Leo?" "I'll just have some Chex Mix and water. Please." Leo added after a pause. "Well, Leo, I think I should get the books ready. I'll be in the living room, okay?" Piper asked. "Sure. I'll meet you there, Piper." Leo said, then she turned to get everything ready for studying.   
  
As soon as she was out of earshot, his mother put his snack on the counter and said "You like here, don't you?" Leo was a bit startled by the question. "Um....Uh..." "I take that as a yes. Well, if you want to ask her out, you have my blessing." Leo was very surprised at this. His mother NEVER liked the girls he liked. "Uh, thanks mom." he said, and then headed towards the living room. As Mrs. Trudeau resumed making dinner, she smiled. 'That girl is so polite. She's so much better than any other girl he's brought home. And, I can already tell she has had a positive influence on him. He said 'please' and 'thank you' for the first time in ages. I'm looking forward to seeing her around more. And to think, she lives right next door.'  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
"Hey, Leo." Piper said as soon as she saw him enter the room. "Hey, Piper." he replied, and then, after surveying the table, said, "I guess I missed a lot more then I thought." "You sure did. By the way, how much did you think you missed?" Piper asked. "Well, I don't know, but I didn't think that all the work I missed would end up overtaking the living room table." he replied with a laugh. 'Oh, his laugh is so cheerful and vibrant.' thought Piper as he sat down. "Well, what subject do you think we should review first?" "Um, how about math. I would like to get that over with first." he replied after thinking for a moment. "Oh okay." she picked up her math book. "I'll start with the first unit we did. It was about how to solve those weird train problems. Now, if train A..."   
  
That is about all that Leo got. As he looked at her, he felt a flutter inside of him that he had never had before. Her flowing brown hair shimmered under the living room lights. Her thin-framed copper glasses really complimented her profile. She looked so beautiful that he just wanted to... 'Dammit, Leo! Get those thoughts out of your head. She's probably not even interested.' "Um, Leo? Do you know what the answer is?" Leo was suddenly brought back to reality. "Um, what was the problem?" Leo asked, totally embarrassed that he had drifted off while he was supposed to be learning. Piper sighed. 'Is he that bored already? He probably wants to be anywhere but here, learning, with me.' She thought, a little disappointed. "Here, I'll write down the problem." 'Oh, God.' thought Leo. 'She probably thinks that I'm a complete idiot now. I just ruined my chance.'  
  
When she handed him the paper, their hands brushed against each other. Piper quickly pulled her hand away, blushing. She was so red that she could feel her face heat up. 'Oh, God. He probably thinks I'm some freak now, just blushing from brushing my hand against a boys'' While he was doing the problem, Leo was oblivious to the fact that Piper was staring at him. His hair shined under the lighting. He was so tall and had a really strong build. He was so gorgeous at that moment that Piper just wanted to...' Oh, stop it, self, stop it. He's NEVER going to be interested in you, no matter how much you dream about it. Just get over it.' "Done." Leo said, looking up into her eyes.  
  
He immediately mesmerized. Her eyes were such a beautiful deep brown. To him, they had such great meaning in them. It seemed that every second he looked into them, they would tell him a different story.   
  
Piper, meanwhile, was staring intently into his eyes. She was lost in the intense blueness. They conveyed such emotion that it was a little overwhelming for her.   
  
She then did something she had never done before. She leaned over, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her first kiss. He was a bit surprised by this, but didn't push away. He had kissed many girls before, but they had never made him feel the way he did then. A magnificent sensation swept over them both. The kiss went swiftly from a regular kiss to a very passionate one. They were so involved in the kiss that they were only brought back to reality when they heard a noise from the doorway.  
  
"HEEHEE"   
  
They immediately pulled apart and glanced at the doorway. There was Glenn, looking sternly at Paige, who was covering her mouth and had a delighted look in her eyes.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Smart, Paige. Very smart." Glenn whispered to Paige when he saw Piper and Leo pull apart. "Sorry." Paige whispered back, then covered her mouth to stifle oncoming giggles.  
  
"You little..." Leo said, getting angrier with each passing second. Glenn and Paige were paralyzed. Glenn from what fear of what his brother was going to do to him, and Paige from excitement. "You know, at my house, we have a 'special' punishment for little kids who interfere with relationships." said Piper. "Do you think we should show these two, Leo?" "Yes, I do. I also think that I should add my own little twist on it." said Leo, showing an evil grin in Paige and Glenn's direction. "Awh, crud!" Glenn said, then grabbed Paige's hand and led her towards the back door. Leo and Piper were chasing after them. "You aren't getting away that easy, you little monsters!" shouted Piper jokingly as she ran out the door.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
The Trudeaus had a VERY large backyard, filled with an expanse of grass. Unfortunately, it had rained recently, so the grass was slippery, and it was really muddy.   
  
Paige and Glenn were running away from the teenagers side-by-side. Paige suddenly slipped, and slid into a very large pool of mud. She was covered in mud from head to toe. While Leo was still chasing Glenn, Piper stopped to help Paige up. When Paige grabbed her hand, Piper immediately realized that it was a mistake. Paige, with an malicious grin on her face, pulled Piper down into the huge expanse of mud. Piper screamed on her way down. The boys, alerted by Piper's scream, looked in the direction of the mud. They saw that both the girls were covered in mud. Both boys instantly burst out laughing. They fell to the ground they were laughing so hard.   
  
"Leo, I think I need your help up. I might have hurt something." Piper called out. This got Leo's attention. He didn't want Piper to get hurt. "Piper, what's wrong? You look fine to me." Paige whispered as Leo got up. Piper gave her a grin and a wink. "Oh, you're THAT kind of hurt!" whispered Paige. Then she called out, "Glenn, I might have hurt something, too."   
  
As soon as the boys got over, they held out their hands to help the girls up. When the girls took them, they pulled their respective boy into the mud, too.   
  
Everyone burst out laughing. "Paige, I should have known better. You wouldn't have admitted needing my help if it meant your life!" Glenn said in between bouts of laughter. "Neither would you, Piper." Leo added. He then jumped on Piper and wrestled her into more mud. They kept wrestling in the mud, while Paige and Glenn both cheered Piper on.   
  
When Piper had pinned Leo, he said "Okay, okay! You win!" Paige and Glenn cheered. Their cheers turned to 'ew' when Leo started kissing Piper. "Well, Glenn, I think the spectacle is over." Paige said, turning away from the two. "Yes. I completely agree. But, you have to admit, the wrestling did look fun!" And with that, Glenn tackled Paige.   
  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
The four spent the rest of the time playing in the mud outside. Piper and Leo kissed a lot more, but not in the middle of games.   
  
At around 6:30, Mrs. Trudeau called out the door. "Paige, your mom is here!" "AWWW!" all four groaned, sad that Paige had to leave. The other three went inside and met Mrs. Matthews.   
  
"Hello, Paige. Oh, you are covered in mud. You'll have to get cleaned up right when you get home, young lady!" "Fine, mom." Paige said, rolling her eyes. Piper noticed, looking at Paige and her mom, that they looked NOTHING alike. "Bye, Paige!" "See ya, Paige" "I'll see ya tomorrow, Paige. You know, at school?"   
  
After Paige's car drove off, Piper turned towards Glenn. "Hey, Glenn?" "Yeah?" he asked. "Um, Paige's mom..." "Looks nothing like her. I know, I know. I asked her when she showed me a picture of her family. She's adopted." "Oh." said Piper, immediately embarrassed for asking such a personal question. "Well, I better go get cleaned up!" said Glenn, and he ran into the house.  
  
When Glenn was inside, Piper turned to Leo and said, "I guess I better go, too. I have to be home for dinner, and I want to take a shower tonight, too." "See ya, Piper." Leo said after she got her stuff. "Yeah, see you tomorrow. Don't forget to thank your mom for letting me come." She gave him a quick kiss and turned to go to her house. When Piper was halfway across the lawn, Leo called out "Hey, Piper, would you like to come to the Winter Carnival Dance with me?" Piper turned around and ran back up to him. "I would LOVE to!" she said, and pulled him into another passionate kiss. "Well, now I REALLY have to go!" she said, and took off towards her house.   
  
Leo watched her go with a look of happiness in his eyes. That night, his last thought before drifting into dreamland was 'I think I could be falling for her.'  
  
AN:This chapter is after a song by The Corrs!!! 


	8. Think About Me

SHANNENFAN FROM HOLLAND - I am!

P3CHARMED4EVA - Thank you! And, P/L is my favorite 'ship! I will have lots more P/L!

JANAROSE - I am not going to say anything on the topic of death, but I can tell you this: yes to the sister question! I have already figured out how it is going to happen. Oh, and the pranks. Glenn's were just ideas I had, but Paige's is real. The perpetrator was coughmecough. Really! Except, it was a great Dane that was run over, so it is just bald, not mutated, like Paige's neighbor's dog. And, the neighbors in the 'hood forgave me after about three years. I know, very embarrassing. But, I was only eleven! Who can blame sweet little me:) Happiness!

T:T:T

Later, Prue and Andy went inside to see what Billy and Phoebe were doing. They walked in on the beginning of Kill It Before It Dies.

"Surprise, surprise," Pure whispered to Andy. "Phoebe is pushing her boyfriend into watching her favorite movie."

"Oh, yeah, this is her favorite movie," said Andy. Pure looked at him incredulously. "I mean, this is Billy's favorite movie, too."

"Oh," said Pure.

"Hey, you two," Phoebe said, pausing the movie and turning to face them. She had just noticed that they were in the room.

"Hey, Phoebes. I'm just wondering, why did you just start the movie?" Pure knew that her sister would normally watch the movie before doing anything else.

"We didn't just start the movie. We're watching it for the second time!" Billy answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it figures," said Andy teasingly. Pure then glanced up at the clock on the VCR.

"Hey, it's after 6:30. Where's Piper?"

"She's next door. But, I don't know why she isn't here yet." Phoebe replied.

Just then, Piper entered the room. She was covered in mud. Her glasses were in her hand, and her backpack was slumped lazily on one shoulder. She was laughing silently. She looked towards the other four, and realized that they were all staring at her.

"Don't ask," she said a smile still on her face. When she reached the steps, she turned . "Boys, your mom is almost done with dinner, so you might want to head over there. Also, don't even think **about** taking a shower tonight. Leo and Glenn looked the same way I do. Speaking of showers, I'm gonna go take on." And with that, she ran up the stairs.

"I wonder what happened," stated Andy, and then he looked at the clock. "Billy, I'm thinking we should take Piper's advice. It is about time for dinner."

"Fine, Andy. I just have to get my stuff." Billy jumped off of the couch.

"I'll join you," said Phoebe, both wanting alone time with Billy and wanting to **not** be in the same room as Prue and Andy.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning. You will be needing a ride, correct?" Pure asked, knowing that Andy wouldn't be able to take his car. It could only seat two comfortably.

"Yes, and could you..."

"Take your brothers too. Yeah, it'll be fine.

"Good." Andy headed towards the door.

"Hey, what about a 'thank you'?" Pure asked jokingly. Andy walked over and gave her a passionate kiss. "Oh, there it is," Pure whispered after pulling away. After another swift kiss, Andy said goodbye. Well, after pulling his brother off of Phoebe, that is.

"Bye, Phoebe! Oh, and you too, Pure," said Billy as his brother dragged him out of the door.

"See you tomorrow, Billy!" Phoebe called after him, a lovesick look in her eyes.

T:T:T

About half and hour later, Pure and phoebe were sitting at the dining room table while Grams put the finishing touches on dinner.

"So, Phoebe, how did you little date go?" Pure asked. She had thought that Phoebe was a little young to be dating, but then she remembered that her first date was when she was seven, so she didn't question Phoebe's judgment.

"I think it went well..." Phoebe stopped suddenly. She noticed that Grams just came into the room, and Phoebe had learned not to talk about dates near Grams. She would always ask for every detail, even details that her grandchildren didn't want to give. Pure, who didn't notice Grams, looked at her sister questioningly.

"Phoebe, why did you... **oh**." Phoebe had pointed inconspicuously to Grams, and Prue finally noticed.

"Hello, darlings. You don't have to stop talking just because I came into he room. Although, this time, I'm glad you did. I need you to help me set the table." Grams said. Piper normally helped her set the table, but she was still upstairs.

After setting the table, Grams called out.

"Piper! Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, I am, Grams." Piper's voice came from nearby. Grams jumped, then turned around. Piper had snuck up behind her when she was shouting.

"Oh, good, Piper. I see you got all of that mud off of you. How did that happen, anyway?

"Oh, it's a long story. Anyway, there's a dance next Friday, and I was wondering if I could go?

At this, her two sisters and grandmother stared at her. Piper **never** liked going to school dances. She always just stayed home watching a movie with Phoebe and eating bonbons. After a moment, Grams spoke up.

"Sure, honey. I am so happy you want to go to a school dance, for once." Grams meant what she said. She knew her middle granddaughter felt like she was some sort of social outcast, so her wanting to go to a school event was very different.

"Piper, I thought you **hated** school events." Phoebe said.

'Great way to think before you speak, Phoebe," Pure thought. "It's always up to her to ruin a good thing.'

"Yes, well, I um... changed my mind. Uh, Alex and Kiara are going, so I decided to join them." Piper surprised herself at how quickly she had come up with that lie. She noticed Pure looking at her, and knew that she would have some explaining to do once Grams thought that they were in bed. Both Piper and Pure knew that Alex and Kiara would never do such a thing. They didn't go to school functions as 'a protest against all the preps and jocks at our school who are too full of themselves to notice anything that is happening around them'.

"Well, let's tart dinner, then," said Piper, wanting to change the subject.

"Okay, darlings, eat up." Grams said, knowing that something was up with her granddaughter. The only reason she didn't question Piper further was because she knew that if it was important, Piper would let her know. Grams could always count on her responsible granddaughter to do that.

T:T:T

Piper was up reading a book when the door to her bedroom creaked open. She quickly shoved the book and flashlight under the covers, knowing that Grams would disapprove of her reading this late. But as soon as Piper saw who it was behind the door, she breathed a sigh of relief. Pure and Phoebe were sneaking into her room, Pure remembering to close the door behind her. Piper and phoebe used to share a room, but then they convinced Grams to move into their mom's old room. It hadn't been put to any use, and the spare room had made it so Piper and Phoebe had their own rooms.

"Hey, guys. I was beginning to wonder if you'd even come at all." Piper spoke up once the other two had gotten settled on her bed.

"Are you kidding? You know how curious Phoebe is when it comes to her older sisters' relationships." Pure nudged Phoebe painfully in the ribs.

"Geez, Prue, that hurt! Anyway, wasn't it **you** that came into my room and offered to include me in the conversation?" Phoebe didn't want the blame to be put on her.

"Okay, guys, stop it! Anyway, if you want to know what happened at Leo's, then you have to tell me what happened here first." Piper didn't really want to share her first kiss with her sisters. She wanted to keep it to herself, but she had learned from experience that it was hard to keep a secret in the Halliwell household. Since she knew they would know eventually, she still wanted to have some leverage. So, why not use it to get some info on her sister's dates?

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you about my day first. Andy and I just sat on the back porch talking." Pure said, just giving her sisters the overview.

"All you did was talk?" Phoebe was disbelieving. She had kissed her boyfriend in the first five minutes.

"No, we kissed too, if that's what you're asking." Pure said, in an as-if-I-wouldn't-kiss-him tone.

"So, what about your date, Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Well, all we did was watch Kill It Before It Dies. Twice, of course. Oh, and we did do some kissing." Phoebe added as an afterthought.

"So, Piper, how did your studying with Leo go? And how did you end up so muddy?

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll give the abbreviated version. Paige and Glenn went to the park, and Leo and I headed inside. We got a snack from the new Mrs. Trudeau, who, by the way, is really nice. I went head into the living room to set up, and he came in about a minute later, blushing. We started with math. I have to admit, we didn't even review one problem."

"Oh, yay!" Piper was interrupted by an excited exclamation from Phoebe.

"Shut up!" Pure whispered under her breath, and then beckoned Piper to continue.

"Anyway, we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. The deep blueness is just so mesmerizing it..."

"Okay, Piper, that's enough. Back to the story." Phoebe interrupted, not caring to hear more about Leo's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, Phoebes. Okay, we looked into each other's eyes, and I kissed him.

"You what?" This time, it was Pure who had interrupted her. She could not believe that **Piper** had kissed Leo first, not the other way around.

"**I kissed him.** Well, we were interrupted by a giggle. It came from Paige. She and Glenn were spying on us. So, we chased them outside. Paige fell into this huge pool of mud, and so I went to help her out. I screamed when I was pulled in, and the boys noticed and laughed. They probably didn't notice that Paige had pulled me in, so they fell for it when we lured them over with cries of help. So, when we were all in the mud, Leo tackled me, but I won. Paige and Glenn were, of course, cheering **me** on. We then kissed a lot, and then played games outside all together until both Paige and I had to leave."

Piper finished, out of breath. She had purposefully left out the fact that she had found out that Paige was adopted. She didn't know how Paige would feel if Piper told her sisters, nor did she know if Paige knew she knew. She just didn't want to take the risk of hurting Paige's feelings.

"Wow." That was all phoebe could say. She had never known her older sister to be so outgoing.

"Wait a minute. If that is all, why did you want to go to the dance?" Pure asked, after processing what her sister had just told her.

"Oh, before I left, Leo asked me to go to the dance with him."

"Oh my God, he did?" Pure asked. "Well, since this is the first school function you'll be attending; we will just have to go shopping this weekend for an outfit, won't we?"

"Damn, I guess we might just have to do that," said Piper. She said it sarcastically, but she was actually surprised that her sister had offered. Pure rarely invited her to do anything. "All I can say is that I'm glad we didn't have a paper due or anything.

Pure gasped.

"Oh my God. A paper!" Her sisters stared at her. "I have a punishment paper due tomorrow!" Her two sisters' mouths dropped open.

"It took you that long to realize it?" Phoebe asked, not believing her older sister would forget about something like that.

"What's it on?" Piper asked.

"Pythagoras and his coven." Pure replied in disgust. She hated it when her class had studied that, so she hadn't paid attention.

"Oh, that," Piper said, "we just had a test on that. I got an A. It's boring, isn't it?" She agreed with her sister's opinion on the subject.

"You did? Can you help me? If you don't, I won't get any sleep! Pretty, pretty please?" Pure had gotten down on her knees and began bowing down to her sister.

"Okay, Pure. I'll do it. I mean, you are taking me shopping this weekend, and you will let me borrow your make-up for the dance, so why not?" Piper asked, sneaking her demands in casually.

"Okay, deal. Thank you so much!" Pure began hugging her sister and bouncing up and down.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed. I don't particularly care about learning about the Pythie-guy." Phoebe was getting tired.

For the next two hours, Piper and Pure worked on Prue's paper. When they were done, Pure looked over it and said, "Not my best work, but it'll do. At least I have all my facts straight thanks to my wonderful, favorite sister!" Pure began hugging Piper again.

"Well, your wonderful, favorite sister would like to breathe, and then she would like to go to bed. I mean, it is one in the morning.

"Oh, sorry! 'Night!"

As Piper went to sleep, she kept replaying the day's events in her head. The last thing she though about was how wonderful it was to kiss Leo, even when they were both covered in mud, and had little kids watching in the background.

T:T:T:T

AN: This chapter is named after a song by the Goo Goo Dolls!


	9. Kiss from a Rose

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Also, for those of you who haven't noticed, its only been one day so far! Wow! Don't worry, this is definitely the longest I will have one day span!  
  
Thank you: LeoPiper24/7 - Thank you bunches!   
Charming-Jessica - Phoebe has a different boyfriend because I never liked Cole or Jason, so I didn't want them in my fic. Also, she did kiss the Billy from KILL IT BEFORE IT DIES in the episode Chick Flick, so I figured it would be okay.   
JanaRose - Ur always so nice! I can't believe I ran over my neighbor's dog either, but I was really into the song I was listening to. I just closed my eyes for a minute! Then, I felt a huge bump and I looked down. There was Rex (the dog)! And, I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait for P to become sis-ly because I have lots more happen before then!  
  
Now, the next day (or part of it, at least)...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"Grrrrrr" Prue moaned as she heard her alarm ring. "How much sleep did I get last night?" Prue whispered to herself as she turned off her incessantly buzzing alarm. "Oh, that's how much." she stated, looking at the clock. She had only gotten five hours of sleep.   
  
Ten minutes later, Prue slumped downstairs, only to be greeted by a perky Piper finishing making her breakfast. "Piper, how can you be so chipper this early in the morning? Didn't you get the same amount of sleep as me last night?" Prue groggily asked Piper. She highly doubted that she herself would EVER be as energetic at about six in the morning. "Well, I just woke up early and..." Piper lowered her voice to an incredibly soft whisper, "found out where Grams keeps the coffee." "Oh, really?" Prue immediately perked up, "Where is it?" "I'm not going to tell you because Phoebe would badger it out of you and tell Grams, who would hide it somewhere different. But, I got you some, too. I'll give it to you in the car." With that, Piper grabbed her finished breakfast and went off to the dining room. "Hey, what am I supposed to eat?" Prue called out after her younger sister. "How about cereal?" was the sassy reply she received. "Oh, thanks Piper!" Prue called sarcastically to her sister. Sometimes they could get so annoying.   
  
When Prue finally got to the table, Piper was halfway through her pancakes. "Hey, sleepyhead." Piper said, not looking up from the newspaper. "I'm not THAT sleepy. I did wake up about 20 minutes ago, you know." Prue replied a little harshly. She was not in the mood for jokes. "I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about our younger sister, who, by the way, is standing right behind you." Piper commented, not noticing Prue's tone. "Oh." Prue said meekly, and then she turned around. She saw her youngest sister, looking as if she had NO sleep the night before. "Ugh." That was all Phoebe said before heading into the kitchen, most likely to get her favorite cereal. "Don't worry Pheebs, I have something for you in the car!" Piper called out after her sister. "Coffee?" Prue asked. "Yup. I figured she'd really need it this morning, since she would want to look presentable for her boyfriend. You are picking up the boys, correct?" Piper said calmly and blissfully. Prue looked at her sister queerly, but brushed it off. 'So, this is the effect having a boyfriend has on my younger sister.' Prue thought, with a slight smile on her face. She still couldn't believe that her middle sister had a boyfriend. It was so cute!  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
About ten minutes later, Piper left the room to get ready, leaving Prue and Phoebe alone. "Prue, do you know what Piper has for me in the car?" Phoebe asked, now that they were alone. "Yea, it's coffee." Prue replied. "Oh, really? Piper found where Grams keeps her stash?" Phoebe said excitedly. She was also a little surprised. She thought that she or Prue would be the ones to find the coffee because they break the rules, Piper doesn't. "Yeah, and she won't tell me where it is! But, at least she did get some for the two of us." Prue said, relieved that Piper had at least gotten her some. She really needed it! "Yeah, Piper is always thinking about us, and doing things for us." Phoebe said, just making a simple comment. "You're right. And, what do we ever do for her?" Prue asked guiltily. She had just realized how generous her younger sister could be. She always did things for others, rarely receiving things in return. "I don't know. I don't remember the last time I did something to help her. Do you?" Phoebe asked, also beginning to feel guilty. "No. I wish there was something we could do for her." "Yeah." Phoebe then glanced around the room. She spotted something in particular and said, "Wait a moment, I think there is something, but we need Gram's help..."  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
"You guys, hurry up!" Piper called up the stairs. She was done first because she got to go upstairs first. "Coming!" Phoebe and Prue shouted at the same time. They came running down the stairs, Phoebe putting a shoe on and Prue putting an earring in. "Nice way to multi-task, guys." Piper said with a giggle. Her sisters could be SO slow in the mornings. "Well, we're done, so let's go." said Prue, grabbing her keys and running out the door. "Yeah!" shouted Phoebe, following Prue out the door. "You guys! You're... books." Piper said, trying to let her sister's realize they forgot their backpacks. Coming to the conclusion that they didn't hear her, Piper grabbed all three book bags and ran out the door.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
When Glenn got to school, he immediately met up with Paige. "Hey there! I see you got all the mud out of your hair!" Glenn said with a smile, remembering the day's events. "I see you did, too," Paige replied with a giggle. She too fondly remembered wrestling in the mud. That smile quickly turned to a frown. "Paige, what's up?" Glenn asked, very concerned about his best friend's feelings. "Oh, its nothing. Just, I asked my parents about my real parents yesterday. They kept avoiding my questions, and when I wouldn't stop they sent me to my room." Paige replied, looking at her feet the entire time. "Oh, Paige. It's okay. They're probably just being protective." Glenn said reassuringly. "You're probably right." said Paige, still feeling dejected. "I AM right. Hey, I know what will cheer you up. How about we go to the park after school?" Glenn said, attempting to cheer her up. "Okay" said Paige, and the two headed into school.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
When Phoebe and Billy walked into their first class together, all the girls directed jealous stares at Phoebe. Phoebe led Billy towards two seats in the back right next to Mel. "Hey, guys." Mel said as they sat down. "Hey, Mel!" "Hey." "So, are you two an item or something?" Mel asked, her gaze going between the two of them. "Yeah, I guess we are." Phoebe replied, blushing a little bit. The two sat down when the bell rang.  
  
During class, Phoebe and Mel passed notes.   
Mel: PHEEBS, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE ASKED YOU OUT!   
Phoebe: i didn't have time to tell you. he asked me while we were waiting for my sister to pick us up.   
WAIT, HOW COME YOU WERE BOTH WAITING FOR HER?   
it turns out, billy is andy's younger brother!   
WHAT?   
yup, his younger step-brother, that is. also, prue and andy are going out, now.   
NO WAY! HAVEN'T THEY BEEN CRUSHING FOR, LIKE, EVER?   
yup, and now they're an item   
THAT IS TOO COOL! SISTER-BROTHER PAIRINGS   
and that's not all. apparently, they have a middle brother named leo. he is around piper's age. and guess what? they are going out!   
NO WAY! PIPER IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE? OH MY GOD.   
they also have a youngest brother named glenn. he is ten and is friends with this girl named paige. i don't know her very well, though   
THAT IS SO CREEPY! IT'S FOUR BOYS AND FOUR GIRLS! YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ARE GOING OUT WITH THREE BROTHERS, AND THEIR YOUNGEST BROTHER IS FRIENDS WITH A GIRL WHOSE NAME ALSO BEGINS WITH P! THIS IS SOO FREAKY-DEAKY!   
oh... you're right. this is really creepy.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
Piper and Leo went to their lockers together, which were, ironically, right next to each other. They were immediately greeted by Kiara and Alex. "Hey, Piper, why didn't you meet us... oh, hi there." Alex had immediately started questioning Piper, but stopped when she noticed Leo. "Hello. You're Alex, right? And you're Kiara?" he said, pointing to the correct girls. "Yeah." said Kiara staring at Leo, and receiving an irritated look from Piper. "Well, I guess I better leave you girls to talk. See you in English, honey." Leo said. "Kay, sweetie." Then he gave Piper a peck on the cheek and headed down the hall towards the classroom.   
  
When Piper turned around, she saw Alex and Kiara staring at her. "How... when... what happened?" Kiara asked unsteadily after a moment. "Cliff notes? I went to his house to study, we kissed, wrestled in the mud, made-out, and played with his youngest brother and his friend." Piper said in rapid succession. "You wrestled in the mud?" Alex asked, bewildered. "Yup, long story. Oh, and get this. His new step-brother is Andy, so he lives next door. And, Prue is finally dating Andy, and Phoebe is dating their younger brother." "NO WAY!" her friends said at the same time. "Yes way. Oh, and I'm going to Winter Carnival with Leo." Piper said, a delighted twinkle in her eye. "What! What about the protest?" Alex asked, then Kiara stomped on her foot. "Oh, the bell." Piper said, running off. "Wait a minute, I didn't hear the bell." Kiara said after a moment. The two looked at each other, realizing they were just tricked. "Piper!" Alex yelled, and they headed towards the classroom.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;   
  
When Prue and Andy arrived in their first class, they were greeted with excited cheers from their friends. "Here comes the couple of the year!" KC shouted. "Oh, shut up KC!" Prue said, blushing insanely. When she sat in her regular seat, she found that there was a little rose inside with a note attached to it. "Oh, Andy, you shouldn't have!" Prue said, showing him the rose. "Um, Prue, I didn't." said Andy, staring quizzically at the rose. "You didn't? Okay, I'll see who it's from." She then opened up the note and it said:  
  
Roses are red,   
You are blue,   
What is this world   
Coming to?  
  
You aren't blind,   
But don't you see,   
That you are   
The one for me?  
  
I love you   
With all my heart,   
I know you always   
Do your part.  
  
In the community,   
You help others.   
You treat all   
As sisters and brothers.  
  
You are beautiful   
From you head to your toes,   
You're kind are as rare   
As a kiss from a rose.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Okay, this is, um... creepy." Prue said finally. "What do you mean, Prue?" Andy asked. She handed him the note. After he read it, he said "Oh, I see what you mean. Doesn't he already know you're taken?" Andy asked, jokingly. But, deep down, he was worried. His father had always taught him to watch out for secret admirers. He always said that they could turn out to be crazy stalkers. RINGRINGRING. The bell had rung, so everyone got into their seats.  
  
AN: This is after a song by Seal! 


	10. Crash

AN: Just to let you know, I am having Piper and Paige get close for a few reasons. Most have to do with the plot, but I am also thinking of how Piper would have treated Paige in the show if Prue hadn't died.

ANNA - Thanks, and I will have more P/A, just that's later

LEOPIPER24/7 - Thank you oh so very much! By the way, I like that fic of yours, so do make sure to update it!

Now, chapter 10...

T:T:T:T

As Prue and Andy were walking towards Prue's car, Prue asked a question.

"So, I'm guess you want me to make the rounds again today?"

"I would be ever so grateful if you would." Andy gave her a kiss.

"Okay, if you put it that way..."

"I do." Andy gave her another kiss. "Now, let's go pick up everyone." He didn't want his two youngest brothers to do something they would regret.

"Okay." Prue said, and they continued walking towards the car.

When they arrived at the car, they saw Piper and Leo lost in a passionate kiss. Prue's giggle broke them apart.

"Okay, you two, settle down. We have to go pick up the kids, remember?" Andy asked. He was a little disgusted, because he thought of Piper of a sister, and Leo was really his brother, so it was creeping him out.

"Okay, fine," said Leo, and he and Piper got into the car. As they were driving off, Piper turned to Leo.

"Why does everyone always giggle when we kiss?" This caused them both to break out into bouts of laughter.

T:T:T

About ten minutes after picking up Phoebe and Billy, they arrived in front of the elementary school.

"Hey, Prue, could you drop us two off at the park? We have nothing to do this afternoon, and it would be fun to spend time there." Glenn said as soon as he arrived at the side of the car.

"Oh, Prue, that reminds me!" Piper said. "Can you drop Leo and me off at the park too? We got this stupid nature project in biology, and I would like to get started on it ASAP."

"Yeah, sure," said Prue. "Phoebe and I will make sure to let Grams know."

"Actually, you will be letting Grams know," said Phoebe. "I would like to go the park, too."

"Okay, I guess if everyone else is going to the park, Andy and I will, too."

Prue said, thinking of the small amount of homework she had received.

"That's good, but who will let our parents know?" Leo asked, not really wanting his mom to worry.

At that, Paige pulled a call phone out of her backpack.

"I'll let your parents know, along with my parents." She was already dialing her home phone number.

"Where did you get that?" Billy asked her, staring in awe that a ten-year-old had a cell phone.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad won't even let me have one." Andy said.

"Oh. One, my parents really trust me. Two, I'm an only child, so my parents want me protected in all ways possible.

"Oh," the others said, and made room for Glenn and Paige to climb in.

T:T:T

When they got to the park, the four kids immediately began playing tag. Piper and Leo went under the shade of a tree to work on their project, and Prue and Andy went to a bench to talk and supervise the kids.

"So, who do you think that rose was from?" Andy asked Prue after a moment of silence.

"I really don't know. But, it is sort of creepy. I have a secret admirer at our school. That would mean he knows that you and I are together, but he still sent me the note." Prue replied.

"Well, neither do I. But, if the letters mention anything threatening or if they say anything about watching you or anything that even implies that, you should talk to my dad." Andy said, concerned about his girlfriend.

"Oh, Andy, you're just overreacting. It's probably just some kid who has a crush on me. A very creepy kid, that is." Prue said with a laugh. It sure was weird, but she didn't think that it was anything to worry about.

"Okay, but you know what to do if something bad happens with it." Andy wasn't convinced.

Just then, someone behind Prue tapped her on the shoulder.

"You're it!" It was Phoebe, and she had just brought the two into the game of tag.

"Oh, am I?" Prue touched Andy. "Well, I'm not anymore!" She then got off the bench and ran away, along with her youngest sisters.

"I'm gonna get you!" Andy shouted, and they ran towards the tree where Piper and Leo were sitting.

"You're it!" Andy shouted, tapping Leo on the shoulder, and then he ran away with all his might. Leo turned to Piper and grinned evilly.

"Oh, crap!" Piper exclaimed, then got up and ran away like the wind. She headed directly for where everybody else was resting.

"AAAAHHHHH!" The other six got up and ran away as fast as they could.

About ten minutes later, everyone was spread apart. The majority of them were hiding, because they didn't want to be chased by Phoebe, who was 'It' now. Prue and Andy were hiding behind another bench, Leo and Glenn were hiding behind a fountain, and Piper was behind a tree right near the small road through the park. Paige and Billy were the only two brave enough to be out in the open.

Phoebe turned to Paige and began advancing slowly towards her, grinning maliciously.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, speeding straight towards Paige, who was in the middle of the road. The driver seemed to not be paying attention because the car didn't show any signs of slowing down. Paige seemed to be paralyzed in fear, just staring at the car as it came swiftly towards her.

Piper realized that she was the person closest to where Paige was standing. She began running faster than she had ever run before. Right before the car came; Piper pushed Paige out of the way. Piper got out of the way too, but she wasn't quick enough. The front of the car hit her ankle, making it twist in a direction she didn't think was possible.

Safely on the side of the road, Piper immediately grabbed her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked Paige. The younger girl was just sitting there, staring at the spot she was standing just a moment before. She seemed to be in shock.

"Piper!"

"Paige!"

Piper looked up. The other six were running towards where Piper and Paige sat.

"Piper, are you okay?" Prue was the first one to arrive. To her, the thought that her sister might be hurt was a real adrenaline kick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, except for the fact that my ankle hurts like hell. But, don't worry about me. Paige seems to be in shock."

"Piper!" Leo had just come and knelt down by her side.

"Hey, Leo," said Piper, wincing. Her ankle was beginning to throb with pain.

"Let me see your ankle." Leo said, gently taking Piper's hands off of her right ankle. He grimaced. It was purple and was about three times the size of her other ankle. "Well, Piper, you have a broken ankle." She gave him a look that clearly said 'No duh".

By that time, everyone else had arrived.

"Glenn, Paige is in shock. Is there anything you can do about that?" Prue asked. Even though her main priority was her sister, Prue was still feeling protective of Paige.

"You bet!" Glenn said. He then bent down, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

It worked.

Paige slapped Glenn and began shouting at him.

"You filthy piece of slime! You low-class, constipated pimp!" She then slapped him to the ground, and then turned to everyone else. They were all either laughing or giggling. Even Piper was, despite the pain in her ankle.

"What?" Paige asked them, and then joined them in laughing.

"You guys! It's not that funny!" Glenn had lifted himself off of the ground and noticed that everyone was laughing at him.

"Yes, it was!" Billy said, and the continued laughing.

When two laughs were suddenly out of the mix, everyone stopped and looked for the two that had originally stopped. They looked over and saw that Piper had passed out, and Leo, who was right next to her, was holding her head in his lap.

"Oh my God, Piper!" Paige exclaimed.

"We need to bring her home!" Prue said, getting her keys out of her purse Leo picked Piper up with ease and carried her to the car. The others followed close behind.

T:T:T

When they got to the Manor, they were greeted by Grams. She began freaking when she saw Piper unconscious in Leo's arms.

"What happened, Prudence?" Grams immediately turned to her eldest granddaughter for guidance.

"We'll tell you in a moment. Now, can you please get some ice?" Then, Prue hurried upstairs.

Meanwhile, Leo had laid Piper down on one of the couches, and everyone else got settled around the room. Once Grams came back with the ice, she settled herself in her rocking chair.

"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Halliwell..." Glenn started. "Dear, you can call me Grams. Andy and Billy do."

"Okay, Grams, we were in the park, playing tag. It was lots of fun. And then

Paige was in the middle of the road..."

"I was?" He was interrupted by Paige. Glenn was looking at her strangely and was about to question her when Andy spoke up.

"Yes, Paige, you were. I guess your shock is kind of messing with your memory."

"Oh, okay," said Paige. She could vaguely remember the incident.

Anyway," Billy continued," Paige was in the middle of the road. This car came out of nowhere and was speeding towards her. She froze, and just when it was about to hit her, Piper came and pushed her out of the way. She got out of the way, too, but the car still hit her ankle." Billy finished, out of breath.

"Is she going to be okay?" Grams and Paige asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Piper said, sitting up.

"Piper!" Leo said, and then hugged her.

"Uh, Leo? Can you let me breathe?" Piper asked jokingly from the depths of Leo's arms.

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting her go.

"Yay, Piper!" Prue called from the stairs. She was carrying an ankle brace and crutches.

"Yay, you brought me crutches!" Piper said sarcastically. She really didn't want to go to school the next day with crutches. Everyone notices people with crutches, so she wasn't looking forward to getting noticed by the cheerleaders and jocks.

"Where did you get those?" Glenn asked.

"Oh, pyramid accident. I was on the top." Prue said.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, boys, I think you better be heading home. Paige, I'll call your parents. What is the number?" Grams said, getting up.

"Um, it's 1-555-94824. (AN: not real!) My mom's name is Carol."

T:T:T

When Paige was in bed, she was still shocked. Not only from what almost happened, but from what Piper had done.

'I had barely known her for twenty-four hours and there she was, risking her life to save mine. She got a broken ankle because of it. Why did she do it?' She kept thinking that she should do something for Piper...

T:T:T

That night, when Prue was drifting off to sleep, she kept thinking about what had happened at the park. She had watched it from a distance, and one thought kept running through her head.

'Is is just me, or did the car momentarily stop so Piper could get out of the way?'

T:T:T:T

AN: I know another kind of Piper-concentrated one. I can't help it! she is sort of my favorite of the four, but there won't be so many chapters like this later. This just shows the day that everyone became closer. Anyway, Piper could have passed out from the ankle injury. I mean, my friend broke her ankle ice-skating, and she passed out from the pain. Anywho, this chapter is after a song by the Dave Matthews Band!


	11. Saturday Night

AN:I just wanted to have a huge sisterly bonding chapter, so this is just a time where all four begin to get really close, despite the age difference. OH, and all my ages are accurate. On the show, when they have looked at the family tree, Prue was born in '71, Piper in '73, and Phoebe at the very end of '75. Also, Paige said her age in a 5th season episode, so I can figure out her age from there. So, this story would take place in early '88.   
  
AN2: I am so sorry I missed an update day. It was just father's day, so I decided to pop by my dad's house and spend the day with him.   
  
winter blaze - behind the car? Oh, it was the neighbor who's dog got run over by Paige. They didn't slow down because they noticed the girl was Paige. Sorry I forgot that, but I don't feel like changing it   
Bubblz - Thank you oh so much! And, thank you for complimenting on my song usage!   
LeoPiper24/7 - I Couldn't tell that Piper was your fav.!! (teehee) And thank you for the flattery! Ur a great author 2!   
JanaRose - Last, but not least! I laughed out loud when I read your review! Ur soooooo funny hilarious! And those things are duh-ish. You loved Glenn kissing Paige? Well, maybe not in this fic, but there could always be a sequel... (chap 9 review) - Yes, curses! I don't normally thank people if I already issued the next chapter, but what the hell! I love the song, too. I actually got inspiration for the chapter/poem while listening to that song! It is to commemorate the inspiration! And thank you for the genius comment! I might be considered one, since I am taking math two years above my level, spanish 3 years above, and history and art one year above!   
  
Now, chapter 11...  
  
::::::::::  
  
On Saturday morning, Prue woke up excited. Today would be the day where she and her sisters (and Paige) went shopping for the dance! Well, Prue and Piper would be shopping for the dance. Phoebe and Paige would just plain old shop. Also, there was the little surprise they had for Piper. Prue was looking forward to both. She couldn't wait to buy a new dress with Grams' money!  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Come ON, Prue. I mean, how dressed up do you have to get for shopping?" Phoebe called up the stairs. Prue's dressing habits were so irksome. "FYI, I ALWAYS have to get dressed up to go shopping. The mall is a very common place to run into people from school, so I am always prepared." Prue informed as she walked down the stairs. "Whatever." Phoebe said, getting up from her seat and heading towards the door. "Come on, guys. We're going shopping. This should be a HAPPY time!" Piper said, following Phoebe out the door. 'I guess she's right. I don't really want to deal with a pouty Pheebs tonight. I'll yell at her tomorrow.' Prue thought as she headed out the door, locking it on her way out.   
  
"I can't wait to run around the mall with Grams' money!" Phoebe exclaimed ecstatically after a few minutes of driving. "Well, you'll have to wait a little bit, because we have to go pick up Paige and then do the drive from her house to the mall." Prue stated matter-of-factly. "Paige is coming?" Piper asked. "Yeah, Phoebe told her about the trip and she wanted to come. Do you have a problem with that?" Prue asked jokingly, stealing a quick glance at Piper's startled face. "NO! Of course I don't. I was just wondering." Piper said frantically. She really did like Paige, they were already starting to get close. "And, please remind me, how am I supposed to try on dresses with this THING on my leg?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Well, you know as well as I do that you didn't break it too badly, it just hurt a lot when it happened. You know that you can be such a Drama Queen sometimes, so it would make since that your body would like drama too. And besides, you pull dressed over your head, you don't put them on like pants." Prue responded. "Oh, thanks for the Drama Queen comment, Prue." Piper said sarcastically. 'Piper, the sarcastic Drama Queen.' Prue thought with a little smile.   
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
About twenty minutes later, the Halliwell wagon pulled into a parking space at the mall.   
  
"So, what are we shopping for first, make-up or our dresses?" Piper asked as they were heading towards the entrance. "We'll do make-up first." Prue answered. "Prue, I thought you were always supposed to choose the outfit, then the accessories." Phoebe said. When she began wearing make-up, her oldest sister had taught her all the "rules". "I know, we are. I meant that I need to touch up my make-up before we begin!"   
  
With that, Prue grabbed Piper's arm and dragged her towards the nearest bathroom. Paige, catching on quicker than Phoebe (as usual), grabbed her arm and followed Prue.   
  
When the two got there, the teenagers were looking at their reflections in the mirrors above the sinks. "I hate my glasses." Piper said. "I hate my mascara." Prue said in the same tone. "Oh, that is soo not the same thing!" Piper told her sister. "Well, I think we can remedy both things tonight!" Phoebe said. She then took Piper's glasses and snapped them in half. Paige then took Prue's mascara and snapped the brush in half. Prue and Phoebe stared at her. "What?! Phoebe got to snap Piper's hated glasses in half, so why can't I snap your hated mascara in half?"  
  
Piper, who had been to stunned to speak, finally shouted, "PHOEBE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? YOU KNOW I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT MY GLASSES. YOU ARE SOOO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" By that time, Piper was fuming. "Geez, calm down, Piper!" Prue said, starting to get a little intimidated. "CALM DOWN! I CAN BARELY SEE ANYTHING BECAUSE OF OUR LITTLE SISTER, AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!?" "Yup." That was Paige.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL SIDING WITH PHOEBE?!?" Piper asked, exasperated. "Because, we have something for you." replied Paige. She hadn't known Piper for very long, so she wasn't as surprised as the other two. "What?" Piper asked, immediately relaxed. "THIS." Paige said, pulling a little bag out from her purse.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Piper said as soon as she took out a little package. It was contacts. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,..." Piper said in a high voice, jumping up and down and hugging Paige. "Oh, what about us?" Prue asked, mockingly sad. "OH, come here." Piper said.   
  
After a moment, Phoebe asked, "Can we shop now?" "Yeah, let's go." Prue said, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"So, what shop first?" Paige asked eagerly. She had never been out shopping without her parents before, since she was only ten. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want to get too expensive of a dress, since this isn't Prom. Maybe we should try department stores, like Sears, Hechts, JC Penny, the list goes on." "Great!" Phoebe said, heading straight for the mall directory. From the very beginning, all four girls knew that they would most likely be staying there until closing time.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Come ON, Prue! Please, please, please can we go in there?" Piper asked. She was pointing in the direction of the music store. Even though she didn't seem it, Piper was a HUGE music fan. "Yeah, please Prue?" Phoebe and Paige asked. They really like music, too. "Fine, but not too long. We still have to go make-up shopping." As soon as Prue finished, the others were halfway to the store. "UGH! Wait up, guys!" Prue shouted, then followed.   
  
When she arrived, Piper was just roaming the Pop/Rock/Alternative section, Phoebe was looking in the '80's music, and Paige was sampling a cd in Punk Rock.   
  
When Paige was done, she went over to join Piper in her little area. "Why this music?" Paige asked. She was a very hard rock type. "Oh, I just like songs with good vocals, musical clarity, and deep meaning. Also, I alternative boy bands." Piper replied, looking through the M section. Paige looked at the cds in her hand already. They had some artist she had never hear of, like Jessica Riddle and Joan Armatrading. But there were a few artists she had heard of, like Evanescence and the Goo Goo Dolls. "Ah, yes, they have it!" Piper said excitedly. "What do they have?" Paige asked. "Oh, the new Sarah McLachlan cd, Afterglow. I've been looking for it everywhere. Now, if only they had the new Natalie Merchant cd." "Okay, you lost me there. Who are they?" "Oh my God, you better not be serious!" Piper asked, mockingly shocked. "Sarah McLachlan sings Sweet Surrender, Adia, and that really famous song I Will Remember You." Piper said. "Oh, that song. I've heard it, and I really liked it. She sings it?" Paige asked, looking through her many cds. "Yeah. She has lots of other good songs, too." Piper said, telling Paige more.   
  
By the time they left the store, Phoebe and Prue both had three cds, but Piper and Paige had about seven. Paige had taken Piper's advice on artists, and had bought some new cds from that section. Piper had also taken Paige's advice, and had looked in that section.   
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
When they finally left the mall, Piper and Prue had bought new dresses, Paige and Phoebe had bought several new outfits, and they had all bought make-up and cds. "Hey girls, I think a trip to Dairy Queen is in order. Don't you?" Prue asked. She got enthusiastic nods in return. "Then, ice cream it is." Prue said, driving in the direction of the one close to the Manor.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Welcome to Dairy Queen, may I take your order?" The four girls were at Dairy Queen at eleven o'clock at night, ordering ice cream. "I'll have the chocolate-dipped strawberry blizzard." Phoebe said. "And I'll have the mint oreo blizzard, please." Prue requested. "I'll have the chocolate extreme blizzard, please." Piper and Paige said at the same time, then burst out laughing. "All mediums, please." Prue said, holding back her laughter. 'Piper and Paige have so much in common it's almost unnerving.' Prue thought while waiting for the orders. Her sisters and Paige had gone ahead to the table. 'They're both smart, determined, spunky, sarcastic, and have a major 'girl power' attitude. They even look a little bit alike.' "Here you go, miss." The guy at the counter said, interrupting her thoughts. "Oh, thanks." she said, and then headed over to the other three.  
  
"OH, thanks so much, Prue! My parents don't let me have this flavor. They say it's too rich for me to have." Paige said. "Oh, really? I won't get in trouble, will I?" Prue asked jokingly. "NO. Well, unless you plan on telling. But, I wouldn't do that." Paige said, with an I-know-something-you-don't-know attitude. "Why not?" Prue asked. She was curious to what ammo Paige had against her. "Because I would tell Grams about the little conversation that you and Andy had at the park the other day." Paige stated sneakily. "What conversation?" Phoebe asked, always wanting to know the latest on her sisters' relationships. "Oh, the one about how she and Andy were thinking of having..." "Okay, I get it!" Prue shouted quickly. She really didn't think that her two younger sisters had a right to know about that. "Ew! Bad, naughty Prue!" Piper said, completely disgusted. "Oh, Piper, get over it. I find it hard to believe that you're NOT thinking about it." Prue said. "Well, Leo and I are taking it slow. We are only fifteen, for crying out loud." Piper replied in an as-if tone. "Okay. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Phoebe and Paige began crying out on the top of their lungs.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
"So, your first boyfriend was a guy named Milton?" Paige asked with a laugh. It was about three in the morning, and Paige had gotten permission from her folks to sleep over. "Yup. And, that is nothing compared to Piper. Leo is her first boyfriend." Phoebe said, with a look in Piper's direction. "Hey! She didn't have to know that, Freebie." Piper said angrily. She only called Phoebe that if she was pissed. "Freebie?" Paige asked. "Yeah, she calls me that sometimes. But, that's only if she's really mad at me. It's because I've had many more boyfriends than she has, and she is older." Phoebe whispered, but that wasn't soft enough. "I heard that, Pheebs." Piper said, over what Phoebe had said earlier.   
  
"Okay, Paige, your turn." Prue said. The girls were playing truth or dare, and had been since they had arrived there. They were all in Prue's room, for hers was the largest room. Despite the seven year age difference, the four girls were beginning to get really close. It was like they had known each other for years, not five days. Well, six. It was already Sunday. "Fine, truth." Paige said. "What are your parents like? I mean, you've given us little tidbits about them, but please, go into detail. I mean, we haven't even met them."  
  
"Oh, um, I don't know what they're like." Paige said quietly. Prue and Phoebe looked at her strangely, but Piper was turning a bit red. Piper was the kind of person who would get embarrassed when someone else was embarrassed. "What do you mean? You live with them. How can you not know?" Phoebe asked. 'Great job, Pheebs. Don't you have any sense? Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?' Piper thought. She was kind of feeling sorry for Paige. After a moment, Paige still didn't answer. Phoebe was about to ask again, but Piper cut in. "Paige, do you want me to tell them?" "Wait, you know?" Paige asked, confused. "Yup." Piper stated, then she looked over at her sisters. They were looking really lost. "No, I'll tell 'em. Guys, I'm adopted."  
  
Prue and Phoebe just stared at her. "You are?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Prue said. She could tell Paige was a bit uncomfortable about it. "Oh, it's okay. I'm not ashamed, I just prefer not to talk about it. Wait, Piper, how did you know?" Paige asked. "Oh. Just to let you know, Glenn is about as good at keeping secrets as Phoebe is." Piper said lightly. She wanted to both cheer Paige up and change the subject. It worked. "I am NOT bad at keeping secrets!" Phoebe said huffily. At this, the other three burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe I am." Phoebe said, looking at the others and then laughing as well.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
The girls didn't get to sleep until an hour later, and they woke up before seven.   
  
"See ya, Paige." Phoebe called. Paige was getting into her mother's car. "Paige, see you tomorrow! Same time, same place!" Prue yelled. "Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Piper said. "See ya'll!" Paige called out in a phony southern accent. She had a really good time with the Halliwell sisters, even though the one closest to her age was two years older.   
  
After a few minutes of driving, Paige's mom asked, "Dear, how did you meet those girls?" It wasn't that she had anything against the three, she just wondered how Paige got to hanging out with girls years older than she was. "Oh, through Glenn. They are the girlfriends of his older brothers, and his next-door neighbors." Paige answered. "Oh." her mom said. She knew Glenn, and thought that he was somewhat of a daredevil. But, the girls seemed very nice, so she wasn't worried about her daughter.  
  
AN: This is named after a song by Tagana! 


	12. Every Breath You Take

AN: I do not know what happens in stalker situations, so I'm just taking a guess.  
  
winter blaze - thanks, as always   
p3charmed4eva - thanks, and i will!   
LeoPiper24/7 - Thanks! I really wanted to do a sister chapter before a really got into the plot and summary, so I did, and here is where the trouble begins.  
  
Now, chapter 12...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Every morning last week, in her first class, Prue would find a flower with a little note on it. It got irritating after the first two times. She just ended up reading the note and tossing the flower. The only reason the note didn't go in the trash also was because Andy told her to keep it. He said that if it got bad, then the notes would have to be shown to the police. But so far, the caution had been unnecessary. Even though Andy reviewed the notes everyday, he didn't find anything bad. Yet, he always feared the worst. Prue and Andy decided not to tell anyone else about the notes, unless it was necessary. They didn't want anyone else to worry about them.  
  
It was Monday morning, and Prue had just arrived in her first class. She was extremely tired as a result of the little sleep-over over the weekend. "Hey, Prue!" Andy greeted perkily. "Ugh." was all Prue could get out. She felt so incredibly tired. "Ah. I hate my secret admirer." Prue said when she got to her desk. There was a note and a flower, as usual. Prue just didn't feel like looking at the note today. She wasn't exactly in a poetic mood. "Andy, can you read it this morning. I don't feel up to it. I doubt I would notice anything suspicious if it said 'I am going to kill you. I am your stalker.'" This made Andy laugh, even though it was serious. "Sure, I'll read it today. You just try to keep your eyes open, kay?" Andy said jokingly, then took the note.  
  
As he read it, Andy's eyes got wider and wider. This was making Prue nervous. "What?" she asked. "See for yourself." Andy said, handing it to her.  
  
You are beautiful,   
You are strong,   
You are the best,   
For you I long.  
  
Don't you know?   
I've been watching you.   
You don't notice,   
You don't have a clue!  
  
Here is a note   
To express how I feel.   
To show you are beautiful,   
To good to be real.  
  
I love your breakfast,   
I love your bed head,   
I love when you cry,   
And when you turn red.  
  
Baby sister likes '80s,   
The middle likes vocal,   
Your young friend likes punk,   
And you like all, my Opal.  
  
You eat mint oreo,   
And stay up past three,   
All while I'm watching you   
From high in a tree.  
  
I am showing you these   
For you to see   
How totally beautiful   
You truly can be.  
  
Below the poem were pictures. These pictures were of her on Saturday Night. In every picture, her sisters and Paige were blacked out, as well as all the other people. The only one still there was Prue. "OH MY GOD." Prue just stared at the pictures for a moment. She was then quickly knocked back to reality. Andy had grabbed her arm, and then he said to her, "Prue, we have to go to the office. We have to call the police. This person is clearly stalking you." "Right." BRINGBRINGBRING.  
  
"Mrs. Berganiesse?" Andy asked the teacher. "Yes, Andy?" "Prue and I have to go to the office. It's really important." "You two may go." the teacher said.   
  
"I am so happy that she is so trusting. I really didn't want the entire class knowing that I have a stalker." Prue said once they were in the hallway. "Prue, do you have the letters with you, like I told you?" Andy asked. "Yeah. I've been doing everything you told me to." Prue replied. "Good."  
  
A few minutes later, the two arrived at the office. "How may I help you two?" the secretary replied. "Um, we need to call the police." Prue replied after a hesitation. "Why?" the secretary asked. "I believe that is none of your business." Andy said, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Prue, you should call, since you are kind of the focus of this guy." Andy said, handing her the phone. "What guy? Principal!" the secretary called. She was confused by what was going on. The principal ran in. "What the devil is going on here? What are you two doing with the phone?" he asked. "Well, we're calling the police." Andy replied shortly, then turned his attention back to Prue, she had finally gotten off hold.   
  
"Excuse me, may I please talk to Chief Officer Trudeau? This is a friend." Prue asked. "Yes, you may Miss." The person on the other end said, and a minute later she was on with Mr. Trudeau.   
  
"Hello?" he asked. "Hi, Mr. Trudeau. It's Prue." Prue said quickly. "Prue? Well, I thought you knew better than to call me at work. I'm kind of in the middle of something." "But, Mr. Trudeau, this is important. I have been receiving secret admirer letters for the past week, and today Andy and I got proof that my secret admirer is a stalker." Prue said this a bit shyly. She didn't want everyone in the office to know that. "Oh my goodness, Prue. Gather your family and close friends at the school in the office. They need to know about this because stalkers might go after them. I am in the middle of something, but I will send two officers over to your school immediately. Notify the principal of my actions. Do it quickly!" And with that, Mr. Trudeau hung up.  
  
Prue hung up the phone, then looked around the room. Everyone except Andy was looking at her. "Okay everyone, can you listen to me?" she asked. Everyone was back to their senses, and nodded. "Okay, since you obviously all heard the conversation, can I tell you what he said to do? Secretaries, can you please call my Grams and tell her to come here? Also, you need to call Baker Middle and Baker Elementary and tell the people there to send Phoebe Halliwell, Billy Wyatt, Glenn Wyatt, and Paige Matthews here. And Principal Benton, may you please find Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt and bring them here? They are freshmen, so they should be in that hall. And Assistant Principal Lewis, may you please get KC Montgomery, Marylin Prigoda, and Leigh Alkain and bring them here? Chief Trudeau told me to get my family and close friends, and those are them. Also, two police officers are headed here, so can you please choose a room for us to talk in? Thanks." Everyone looked at her for a moment more, then hurried off to do the jobs given. "Well directed, Prue." Andy said as soon as everyone got busy. "Thanks. It's the only time I will ever be able to boss around a bunch of adults, so I might as well have made the most of it." Prue said, lightening a very tense moment.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Paige and Glenn were working, bored, in math class. Suddenly, there was a buzz on the intercom and the principal's voice came on. "May Paige Matthews and Glenn Wyatt please come to the principal's office. It is an emergency. Bring your bags." Everyone in the class looked in Paige and Glenn's direction. They looked at each other, confused, and then got up and exited the classroom.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Paige asked Glenn as they were heading towards the office. "I don't know. If it's an emergency, then it is most likely bad news. But, I don't know why they would call the two of us together." Glenn said, not reassuring Paige, which is why she asked him the question. They walked the rest of the way in silence.   
  
When they arrived in the office, there was the school police officer. "Hello, Glenn, Paige." he said. He was very friendly. "Hello." they both murmured back. "Well, we are going over to Baker High. Don't forget to put on your coats." Glenn and Paige looked at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. 'Something happened to one of our friends.'  
  
;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Phoebe and Billy were having fun working on a project together in science. They were dealing with chemicals, so they were having fun teasing each other and freaking the other out. Then, the principal came into their classroom. "Phoebe, Billy, may you please come with me." He beckoned them towards the door. As the two walked out, their classmates were immaturely going "oooooohhhhhhh".   
  
"What did we do this time?" Billy asked the principal cockily. "Oh, you didn't do anything." the principal answered. Then he said, "Wait, is there anything I should be blaming you for?" He looked between the two of them. "No, sir. But, may you please tell us what is going on?" Phoebe asked. "No, I actually don't know what is going on, but you will undoubtedly find out when you get there." he answered. "Where?" Billy asked. "Oh, Baker High." he said casually. Phoebe and Billy looked at each other with fear in there eyes. They both had two siblings there.  
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Piper and Leo were sitting quietly at their desks writing an essay, when the principal walked into the room. "May Mr. Leo Wyatt and Ms. Piper Halliwell please come with me to my office. It is an emergency involving Ms. Prue Halliwell." he said calmly. Piper was quickly diving into panic mode, so Leo came to rescue. "Um, sir, is she hurt?" he asked worriedly. Even though Prue wasn't a relation, they were still friends. "No, she isn't. You and Ms. Halliwell just need to come with me and we will discuss it there." "Okay" Piper said, less panicky, and they both followed the Principal.   
  
AN: The song is by the Police! 


	13. Somewhere Out There

AN: I am trying to update as quickly as possible. I already have in mind a couple of the big events that will happen, so I'm trying to get to those before I forget them. I hope you enjoy!  
  
winter blaze - I thanketh thee! p3charmed4eva - SURE!! I LOVE MAKING PEOPLE USE ALL CAPS!  
  
Now, unlucky chapter 13...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
"What the hell is going on here, Prue?"   
  
Piper and Leo were the first to arrive. They had seen the policemen and Prue and Andy looking a bit frightened, and Piper freaked out. "Prue! Are you listening to me?" Piper asked, noticing Prue wasn't answering. "Piper, Prue is a bit creeped out right now, and you will find out when everyone else gets here." Andy said, trying to calm her down. Whenever Piper was scared or mad, she was really scary.  
  
"Prue, what's going on?" KC asked. She, Leigh, and Marylin had just arrived. They were all confused. "Oh, hey. Apparently we will find out when everyone else gets here. Are you everyone else?" Piper asked, scaring Prue's friends a bit. Piper was really panicking by this time, and she was scaring everyone. "Uh, Piper, how about you come here, sweetie." asked Leo timidly. He had never seen his girlfriend when she was totally panicking.   
  
"Dear, why was I called here?" Grams asked when she came in. "Grams, why did you ask that? She has already told us that we have to wait until everyone is here. Is THIS everyone?" Piper had gotten away from Leo and was pacing the room. Leo made a mental note to NEVER make Piper panic.   
  
Just then, Phoebe, Paige, Billy, and Glenn came in. "OKAY, WHAT IS GOING ON!?! I AM PANICKING, AND YOU WON'T LIKE THAT! TELL ME NOW!!!" Paige shouted, and joined Piper in pacing. "WELL, PRUE, IS THIS EVERYONE?" Piper asked, making Paige turn towards Prue also. Everyone began making slow movements away from the two of them. They were scary, even Leo and Glenn were inching away.   
  
"Yes, it is Piper, Paige. Now, can you two please calm down? We are going to show you two it first, since you want to know so badly." Andy said, glaring at the two of them. He thought that by showing them, they would shut up and stop freaking everyone out. "Well, give it!" Paige glared back. Andy handed it to the two of them.   
  
They took it and read it, with they're eyes growing wider and wider as they read each line. This was making everyone else uneasy. Then, they looked at each other, and fainted.  
  
"Phoebe, you take Paige, I'll take Piper." Grams said, whipping out smelling salts. Phoebe did the same. They then headed over to the two and put the smelling salts to their noses. Everyone else, except Prue and Andy, looked at them. "Well, this happens a lot to Piper, so we always keep them handy." Phoebe stated simply. The two then awoke. "Ho-ly ca-rap," Piper said slowly. Paige said assorted expletives. "Prue..." Paige said. "Does that mean...?" Piper asked, still wide eyed. "Yeah, the police are here to file a report so they can start looking for the bastard." Prue said, surprisingly calm.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Leigh asked impatiently. "Um, it means that I have a stalker." Prue said quietly. Just before Piper and Leo had arrived, it had dawned on Prue how serious the situation was. Stalkers basically spelled death for their victims and friends and family of the victims. It was hard to find a stalker, so it would take a lot to catch one. This seriously frightened Prue.  
  
The majority of the people in the room looked immediately scared. But, some of the younger ones weren't. "So what? He might watch you, but what's he gonna do?" Glenn asked unknowingly. "Um, let's see, what COULDN'T he do? Let's see, kill, kidnap, torture, ruin lives, the list goes on..." Andy said sarcastically. "Thanks, Andy" Prue said.  
  
"Anyway, we are here to warn you of the dangers, and to look to see if anyone is acting suspiciously or you see someone taking pictures of you. Also, Prue, I advise not dressing or undressing near a window, and to put dark curtains over the windows in your house. We will explain more to your grandmother. Also, give every letter to the police. Something in them might give us a clue to who it is." One of the police officers explained. "Don't you mean 'he'?" Phoebe asked. "Actually, it could be a she." the other officer stated. "EW" was the reply he got from the eleven young adults.   
  
"Well, we also warn you all to watch your backs. If the letters start getting threatening, you could be a target to try and convince Prue to love whoever it is. But, don't be paranoid..." The officer was cut off by Piper. "How do you expect us NOT to be paranoid after what you've been telling us?" she shouted. "PIPER!" Grams said in a warning voice. "Okay, you can be paranoid, but don't let it rule your life. If the stalker suspects something is up, they could kill all of you." he finished. "Fun." Paige said.  
  
"Well, goodbye. And, I hear there is a dance this Friday. Have fun." Wit that, the officers walked out. "Well, now that we've said goodbye to Officer Sunshine and Officer Drama King, we can get back to class." Piper stated, surprisingly calm. "Remember, the person seems like they are at our school, so they could suspect something if we stay here too long. You all better lie well."  
  
With that, everyone headed back to their regular activities during the day, pretending that everything was normal.  
  
AN: I know, this chapter is shorter than usual. Also, I got the Piper reaction by adding her panicking in the show to teenage hormones. This by I have no clue! But, it's on my iTunes, I just don't have the artist. 


	14. Brick

AN: Hey everyone! Have fun reading this chapter! Also, I am open to suggestions, about anything. Though, I will ignore adding cole. I hate him. Please don't put that in the reviews! Also, you can make guesses about who the stalker is!  
  
p3charmed4eva - You laughed? How interesting. Thanks!  
winter blaze - I know, very creepy. But, glad you liked it!   
JanaRose - (chap 11) teehee! I did take it to the next level, but oh well. I like being a smarty-pants sometimes. It's fun! (chap 13) that was really interesting. (rolls eyes sarcastically) But, the reaction was fun to do. It is probably how I would have reacted! Oh, the salts are just little things that people use to wake up someone who has fainted. I don't know who came up with them, but they are real. They also smell REALLY bad!!!  
  
Now, the riveting chapter 14...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Starting that moment, everyone close to Prue was on alert. They looked for suspicious activity in everyone, except each other.   
  
Prue was starting to notice suspicious activity from one person in particular, her old boyfriend, Harley. He kept watching her between classes and was throwing glares at Andy a lot. She discussed it with him, and on Thursday, they decided to talk to the police about it. They would meet in front of school to keep her safe and talk to Andy's dad once they got home.  
  
At the end of the day, Andy waited in the front for five minutes. 'What if I got the place wrong? What if she decided to do it earlier?' These thoughts and those similar to them were running through Andy's mind when he heard shouting from around the corner. "Prue, I heard you were going out with that Andy guy. Is that true? Is he the reason you dumped me? Answer me!" As soon as Andy heard his name, he ran around the corner.  
  
Meanwhile, Prue was getting scared. Harley had cornered her and was shouting questions at her. Yes, Andy was the reason she dumped him, but she wasn't going to say that. Harley looked like he was going to pulverize Andy for going out with her. "Hey, man, leave her alone!" Prue turned towards the voice. There was Andy, looking shocked at the scene in front of him. He also looked very protective of Prue, he didn't like the fact that her ex was shouting at her.   
  
"No! And besides, what say do you have in it? I'm gonna get you for being with my girl!!!" Harley said, with a look of malice in his eyes. He began to ram his fist into the palm of his other hand, attempting to intimidate Andy. "Hold your tongue, Harley! I am NOT your girl. I dumped your sorry ass!" Prue screamed at him, her temper rising. She did not want this bimbo hurting Andy. "Shut up, bitch, and watch while I kill your boyfriend!" Harley yelled at her, striking her so she fell to the ground. "PRUE!!!" Andy yelled, very angry that Harley had just hurt her. "Now, your turn." Harley said, facing Andy and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a knife. "Oh my God." Andy whispered as he backed away slowly.  
  
Harley was just about to stab Andy when a brick came out of nowhere, colliding with Harley's head and knocking him out. When Harley slumped to the ground, Andy saw Prue behind Harley with a brick in her hand. "And that, my boy, is why I always keep a brick in my purse." Prue said, with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Young lady! What do you think you are doing!?! You have just committed a very serious crime!" Prue and Andy turned towards the voice. They saw that it was the principal, Mr. Benton. "Mister, Prue just saved my life!" Andy said desperately as he watched the principal take Prue's arm. "What do you mean by that?" he asked sternly. "Sir, he was shouting at Prue, so I came to see what was going on. He then hit her to the ground and pulled a knife out. He was just about to stab me when Prue knocked him out!" "Really? Well, do you think that he has anything to do with the, um, situation?" he asked.   
  
"Um, I've been suspecting that, but he didn't seem like a stalker just then. But, he did attack me, and the police have a lot of info on this case, so they might want to interrogate him." Prue stated. She also hoped that they wouldn't have to talk to her. She got really annoyed the last time she dealt with the police, and she really didn't want to deal with them again. "Okay. I understand if you don't want to deal with the police again. They gave you quite a scare last time." the principal said, then dragged him into the school.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
The eight-some went to the park that day. When Prue and Andy told the others what had happened with Harley, the others were shocked and appalled. "OH my God, Prue! Are you okay?" Piper said, immediately looking over Prue for wounds. "You okay, bro?" Billy asked, looking for a stab wound. "We're fine. Just, I don't know who my stalker is now." Prue said. "What do you mean, Prue?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, Harley attacked you. It has to be him!"   
  
"No, it can't be him." Prue said. "Why not?" Glenn asked. "Because, he just can't be. There was something about it that just seemed off. I mean, he didn't say I was beautiful or anything, like the other dude. He also wasn't poetic or anything, he was just typical teen love rage, you know? He just didn't do anything like my stalker. If I think about it, he was also never very gifted in poetry. If I remember correctly, he couldn't think of what rhymed with 'blue'." Prue said with a little chuckle.   
  
"So, are you SURE it's not him?" Leo asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm positive. He was just kind of the opposite of my stalker, actually." "Prue, am I imagining it, or are you referring to the crazy guy as 'my stalker'? Are you proud of it or something?" Billy said jokingly. "NO, of course not. It just does have a fixation on me, so I refer to it as mine. But, if it makes you feel better, I will refer to it as 'the stalker'." Prue said.   
  
"Well, that's enough sad talk. We have a dance tomorrow!" Piper said excitedly. She had been saving Leo seeing her without glasses for the dance. "You're right! I can't wait until it happens! It will be my first dance with my beloved Andy." Prue stated, fluttering her eyes in Andy's direction. "And, it will be my first dance, and I will be with my handsome Leo!" Piper squealed, and gave Leo a peck on the cheek. "Oh, you think you're so good!" Prue said, and gave Andy a peck on the lips. "Oh, you are going to regret that!" Piper said, and gave Leo a passionate kiss.   
  
"Well, now that the older four are, uh, occupied." Paige said, glancing in the direction of the passionately kissing couples, "How about we talk about how we are going to spend this Friday night." "Yeah, what are we going to do? I can normally hang with Piper when there is a high school dance, but she's going to this one." Phoebe stated. She hated it when her sisters left her out, even if it couldn't be helped. "One things for sure. We should spend the night together, the four of us." Billy said, and the others agreed.  
  
AN: I know, intense beginning, soft ending. Anyway, this is after a really, really good song by Ben Folds Five!!! 


	15. Carnival

AN: Hey! Hope you like it! Its a little break from the dark stuff.  
  
Now, chapter 15...  
  
::::::::::  
  
Throughout the school day on Friday, everyone was talking about the dance. Even though Prue's note that day said that the psycho would see her at the dance, nothing would stop her from going. Prue wasn't one of those girls who would leave school early to get ready, but she would most likely spend the afternoon getting everything ready. Well, she and Piper would. Piper was probably more excited than Prue, seeing as this was her first school dance.   
  
Prue did the normal pick-up round, but they didn't go to the park. The girls went to the Manor, and the boys went to their house. Prue and Piper insisted that they're boyfriends not see them until they were ready to go to the dance. They also didn't want the boys complaining about how long it took them to get ready, so they demanded that all the boys not be there. Phoebe and Paige helped Prue and Piper get ready.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Prue! Its an hour till the dance and we still have so much to do!" Piper said frantically. "It's okay, Pipe! We only have to do our make-up and hair." Prue said reassuringly. "Yeah, you guys, don't worry. It'll be okay. Oh, Piper, you're nails are dry, now." Paige said. She had been doing Piper's nails, and Phoebe was doing Prue's. "Oh, so are yours." Phoebe said. "Now, you two have to go do your own make-up and hair. Paige and I are tired of pampering you!" Phoebe said. "Are you serious?" Prue asked. "YES." Phoebe answered. She and Paige didn't mind helping the two, they just had their own agenda. "Okay, you guys can go. We'll be okay." Piper said, then shoed the young ones out. "Now, onto the hard part."  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
Leo and Andy went to pick them up and exactly 6:30. They looked really handsome in their suits. But, when the girls answered the door, they were speechless.  
  
Andy looked at Prue. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap black dress that went down to the middle of her shins. She was wearing a black see-through shawl that had little opaque black velvet flower shapes on it. Her heels were black platforms with straps over the top. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun with little curly bits hanging delicately down. To top it off, she had a black necklace with a black butterfly and a silver ring with a black jewel on her right ring-finger.   
  
Leo looked at Piper. She was wearing a deep red shimmering halter dress that went to her ankles. Her shoes were black with a slight heel and had four straps, two overlapping the other two. Her hair was hanging loosely, with basically just the top layer pulled back with a black barrette that had a silver heart on it. She had a charm bracelet on her right wrist, a plain silver ring on her right ring-finger, and a silver necklace with a little diamond on it.   
  
"So, boys, ready to go?" Prue asked after a moment of silence. "Uh, yeah." Andy said, still staring at Prue. "Um, that means you actually have to move." Piper pointed out. Andy and Leo both blushed and held out their arms for their girlfriends to take. Little did they know, they were being watched. Oh no, not by the stalker, but by sneaky Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe was covering her mouth, smiling, while Paige was giggling insanely.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Prue, Andy, Piper, and Leo were having a great time at the dance. Mamma Mia had just finished playing on the speakers, and the boys went to get their girlfriends some soda. Piper and Prue were just chatting, when Piper felt a hand grab her shoulder. She yelped and turned around.  
  
It was Phoebe. "Phoebe! What the hell are you doing here? You don't go here." she asked her younger sister. "Geez, Piper, you couldn't have said that any louder, could you?" asked Billy, who had just come up with two sodas in his hands, and handed one to Phoebe. "You two do know that if you are caught here, you are going to be in huge trouble, right?" Prue whispered. She had just come up next to Piper. "Yeah, we know that, but who cares? We're not going to be going here for years." Piper and Prue looked in the direction of the voice, and they're mouths dropped open. Glenn was walking right up next to Billy, arm-in-arm with Paige. "What are you four doing here?" Andy asked. He and Leo had just come with drinks. "Oh, we just didn't want to feel left out." Paige said jokingly. "Oh, and who would believe the idiots here? They even passed Glenn off as a high schooler!" Phoebe said, trying to reassure the real high schoolers.   
  
;;;;;;;;;;  
  
It was a while later, and the eight were having a great time. No one had suspected the four younger ones, a guy had even hit on Paige. When the guy left, they all had a chance to let out their suppressed laughter. "If only that senior knew he had just hit on a ten-year-old!" whispered Glenn, causing everyone to laugh even louder.   
  
Paige then looked behind all the others, and suddenly looked panicked. "Oh my God! Hide me, guys." she said, hiding her face. "Why?" asked Piper, also beginning to panic. "It's my neighbor. The one who owns Mr. Baldy." Paige said, and Glenn burst out in laughter. "Who is Mr. Baldy?" Prue asked. "Oh, he's just a dog that Paige ran over with her dad's lawn mower." Glenn said, then burst out in giggles again. "You did what?" Andy asked Paige. "It's true. The guy has never forgiven me." Paige said, ducking behind Andy and Leo, the two tallest of the eight. Piper turned around and laughed. "Hey, Leo, now we know why our english teacher's dog looks so weird in the picture on his desk." Piper said, then laughed. She couldn't believe that Paige had run over his dog!  
  
Leo looked back and said, "Well, wouldn't he know that you weren't a high schooler? You guys should probably get out of here. There's only one song left, anyway, so we'll join you in a few." With that, the four underaged kids left through the back door.   
  
The last song was Natalie Merchant's Carnival. At the end of that song, the two couples dashed out of the building. The met up with the other four by Prue's car, and all of them got in. On their way back home, Prue had a look of realization cross her face. "What?" Andy asked, knowing the look. "You four, how did you get here, anyway?" she asked, looking strangely at them through the rear view mirror. "Oh, we walked here. We left right after you did." Phoebe answered. "Oh." Prue said. All eight of them had a great time that night.  
  
AN: Named after a Natalie Merchant song! 


	16. Spiderwebs

AN: You want stalker, I give you stalker. Please review!   
  
JanaRose - You are running out of things to say? AMAZING!   
p3charmed4eva - That was really weird, but it made me laugh out loud. Good job and thanks!   
LeoPiper24/7 - thanks   
winter blaze - thanks  
  
Chapter 16...  
  
::::::::::  
  
"Ugh."  
  
That was Phoebe. It was past noon, and she had just come downstairs. "Afternoon, Pheebs!" Piper said, looking up from the book she was reading. "Who made you Ms. Chipper?" Prue asked. She had just come down behind Phoebe. "No one." Piper responded, than continued reading her book. "What are you reading, anyway?" Phoebe asked, noticing Piper's lack of attention.   
  
"Oh, it's just this crime novel. I thought it might give me an idea about how to figure out who Prue's secret admirer is." "What about the police?" Prue asked, sitting next to Piper. "I REALLY don't want to work with them again. Besides, from what I've read so far, they need all the help they can get. They rarely find out who the stalker is unless they expose themselves or really mess up." Piper replied, allowing her sisters to distract her for a moment. "So, does it say anything that could help?" Phoebe asked. "Well," Piper said, putting the book down. "It says the police normally make a flow chart." "A whatie?" Phoebe asked confused, as usual. "A flow chart. It lists all the people that have the potential to be the stalker." Piper replied, annoyed. "Well, that'll take a while." Phoebe said, beginning to get up. "Well, we know that he's at school, so we'll just list all the males at our school." Prue stated. "And, we'll rule out the ones that are obviously not the stalker." she added.  
  
"Well, we better get to work, then." Phoebe said. She would do anything to get her sister out of this mess. "I'll get the directory." Piper said. She then left to retrieve it. When she disappeared, Phoebe asked, "Do you think this will help?" "Well, it probably will. I mean, it's Piper's idea, and you know as well as I do that she's the smartest of the three of us." Prue said, getting out a pen and notepad.  
  
When Piper came down, the school directory looked more like a phone book than what it really was. "Um, shouldn't we get the boys or Paige for help? I mean, we need all the help we can get." Phoebe said, staring at the sheer size of the directory. "No, we can't." Prue said, "The boys are out at the beach this weekend. Grams is with them." "And," Piper added, "Paige's parents are out of town, and they're calling her every hour at the house."   
  
"Okay, let's get to work, then." Prue said, opening the directory to the first page.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
The three sisters spent the rest of the day working on the chart. A few hours into the work, they had moved up to Prue's room. They all knew how angry Grams would be if they made a huge mess in the living room.   
  
At around 8:00 PM, the doorbell rang. "You guys, I'll get it." Piper said, then headed out the door. "Be careful!" Prue called after her. "I wonder if psychos ring doorbells." Phoebe whispered to Prue. "I don't think they do." Prue replied. "Really? Well, I hope you're right." Phoebe said. "Nice way to help me fell better, Pheebs." Prue said sarcastically. "Your wel-" Phoebe was cut off by a blood-curdling scream. "Piper." Prue and Phoebe both said, then ran out the door.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
When they got down there, they heard another yelp coming from the conservatory. When they got in, they saw a sight they really didn't expect to see.  
  
Piper was standing on a chair looking terrified. There were 50-100 tarantulas on the floor, swarming around the chair and beginning to climb it. There were even more coming out of what looked like a huge flower box. "Oh my God." Phoebe whispered, looking at the scene. "Piper, are you okay?" Prue asked. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, except there are a bunch of killer spiders around me, and I'm arachnophobic!" Piper said, in a major panic mode.   
  
"Okay, Piper, you just have to get off of there, and we will seal off the room, okay?" Prue said, knowing her sister didn't function well when scared. "Okay, but how am I supposed to? The poisonous spiders are blocking my exit!" Then Piper screamed. A few of the spiders had gotten onto the chair. "Piper, just run really, really fast, okay?" Prue said, looking at her terrified sister. All the spiders were out of the box, now, and swarming over to Piper. Only a few of them had headed over to Prue and Phoebe, and they had easily squashed them. Suddenly, there was another scream. Phoebe had fallen to the floor, screaming, and looking very panicked. The spiders seemed attracted to Phoebe's new found fear, and the mass drifted towards Phoebe and Prue. When her way was cleared enough, Piper ran over, grabbed the box, and ran out the other door.   
  
Phoebe was suddenly not scared anymore, but became frightened again when she saw how close the spiders were. "Now I know how scared Piper was." Phoebe said to Prue, while looking at the spiders. Then, Piper came to the door nearest them. "Guys, there is a door over here, you know." she called, and beckoned her two sisters to the door. "Oh, right!" Prue said, then the two ran over.   
  
Piper closed the door and took her sisters to the table in the dining room. When they saw what was on the table, Phoebe asked, "Why did you bring the box, Piper?" "Well, I think that a more important question is what we're going to do with all the tarantulas." Piper pointed out, shuddering at the thought of the spiders. "Your right, Piper." Prue said. "But, you know, I wish in my head that the spiders were dead, but that's not going to happen. We might have to call the police to get them out." "No. I am NOT dealing with them again." Piper said, already getting irritated.   
  
"Wait, do you hear that?" Phoebe asked. All three quieted. After a moment, Piper said "Hear what?" "Exactly." Phoebe said. Both her sisters stared at her. "Well, shouldn't we be hearing all the tarantulas crawling around?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, we should." Piper said, after thinking about it. "Well, let's check it out." Prue said. "You two do that, I'll look in the flower box." Piper said, wanting nothing to do with the little crawly things.  
  
Prue and Phoebe headed over to the room where all the spiders were. They looked in, and none of them were moving. "They look dead." Phoebe stated. "Your right. What happened?" Prue asked her younger sister. "I don't know." Phoebe replied, looking at all the dead spiders.  
  
"You guys?" Piper called from the other room. Prue and Phoebe ran into the room, and saw Piper looking quizzically at the box. "What is it?" Prue asked. "There are seven live roses in here, and one dead one."   
  
AN: A cliffy! Finally, some stalker stuff! How did Phoebe suddenly get panicky? How did the spiders die? You don't have to think hard to figure it out! Please review! Song chapter name by No Doubt! 


	17. No Rain

AN: It was really hard coming up with all the rhymes in this, so there are some words that aren't real, or they have something added or taken off. It is kind of sad. Sorry, but I've had a lot of happy chapters, so this is a twist.  
  
JanaRose: Your toast? Interesting. Thank you, and I know it was a lot to absorb. And I wonder, how much of your brain got on the computer screen?   
winter blaze - Thanks   
LeoPiper24/7 - ALL CAPS! YAY! Anyways, I am updating, and thanks!   
p3charmed4eva - I know, it is really creepy. I was creeping myself out when I wrote this chapter because I am also an arachnophobe! I actually had a dream of that scene, so I decided to write this fic!  
  
Now, Chapter 17...  
  
:::::::  
  
Paige was having a very boring day. Her parents had gone away for a weekend together, so she was home alone. She couldn't go to the Trudeau's house because they were at the beach. She also couldn't go over to Halliwell Manor because her parents didn't want her leaving the house while they were gone. They were checking on her every hour on the hour to make sure she was okay. To tell the truth, she was getting very bored being by herself.   
  
That night was stormy. Paige was watching TV while eating popcorn. At around two in the morning, there was a loud rumble of thunder, a blinding flash of lightning, and then the power went out. "Oh, great." Paige said to herself. "Now the power's out, and I'm alone. I should probably get the flashlight out of my room." Paige got off of the couch and turned towards the stairs. She did this carefully, for she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Paige rammed her leg into the coffee table and fell over. "Damn table! Why couldn't the crap get out of my way?" Paige cursed some more, than got up and continue towards the stairs. "Come on, Paige, you can do this. You can get up the stairs safely." Paige said once she reached the stairs. "Yes! Go me!" Paige said when she reached the top. She then did a little victory dance. "Now, finding my flashlight in my mess of a room." Paige told herself her next task.  
  
Paige tripped five times on things on her floor before she reached her desk. "Okay, I should probably clean my room tomorrow." Paige told herself. She began searching blindly through her top desk drawer for her flashlight. "Come to think of it, I should probably stop talking to myself, too." she added as an afterthought.   
  
"You're right, Paige."  
  
Paige whipped her head around in the direction of the synthesized voice. Lightning flashed, and she saw someone wearing all black and wearing a ski mask over its face. Paige stared at the intruder as he walked towards her. "Hello, Paige. The time has come for you to get hurt, and then some. I must kill someone to get to Prue. I must choose, I have chosen YOU!" With that, the intruder pulled out a gun. "Oh, crud." Paige whispered under her breath. "I'd say hello, but goodbye, Paige. I will miss you, but send Prue a sage."   
  
"Oh, no you don't." Paige said, and kicked the gun out of his hand. "Kickboxing's a bitch, isn't it?" Paige sneeringly asked the intruder, then went for the gun. He grabbed her arms, and flung her into her desk, destroying it. "I said goodbye, your killer is I."  
  
Paige was fumbling around the remains of her desk, looking for something to hit him with. "It's no use, Paige. I already killed your parents-age." This made Paige stop. "Wha-What?" Paige asked, voice shaking. "I killed them as soon as they stopped at the gas sta." he said with an evil grin on his face. Paige continued searching, and shouted, "You bastard!"  
  
Paige's hand hit something. 'My flashlight!' she thought. The son of a bitch was advancing on her, holding up the gun. Paige thought quickly. She figured the intruder was male because of the deepness of the synthesizer, so she thrust the flashlight into his crouch. He yelled out in pain, and fell to the ground. Paige was angry, but she knew she couldn't kill the guy without getting killed herself. She ran out the door, down the stairs, and out of the house.   
  
She turned around and looked at it. "I'm gonna get you, bitch!" the baddie yelled loudly from inside the house. Paige jetted off down the street.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Paige had run for a while, and then stopped, panicking. Tears were streaming down her face, and she kept asking herself one question: is what he said the truth? She loved her parents, even if they weren't really hers. 'How could they be dead? Was he lying?' Paige thought. It was raining, she had no place to go, and there was a psycho after her. She closed her eyes, wishing there was someplace she could go. Then she opened them and looked at the street sign. She was on the corner of Mulberry and Prescott. "The Ma-manor." Paige whispered to herself, voice shaking. She ran towards the Manor's direction with one thought going through her mind. 'I can feel it in my heart. I know my parents are dead.'  
  
AN: Intense, huh? I know this is short, but I wanted to cut this off from what I'm writing next. But, here's something to think about: how did she end up on Prescott street? Anyway, this is after a really happy, peppy song by Blind Melon. 


	18. Don't Know Why

AN: Six Reviews for the last chapter! My personal best! I have more than three reviews per chapter! Thanks to all who review, and don't forget to do this one! Oh, and just to let you know, I was listening to upbeat, happy songs while writing this chapter.  
  
JanaRose - I am so happy your head reformed, I would have hated to loose one of my reviewers. No, I haven't seen Garage Days, nor heard of it, but that scene sounds really funny! Also, do you really think I would have killed off Paige? She is my second favorite Charmed One (Piper's first, in case you couldn't tell)! But, you never know, I might kill off someone I like and see how it works out. Bwahahaha!   
winter blaze - I know, very creepy, thanks, too   
p3charmed4eva - I know, I feel sorry for her two, but everything will work out, and I did read your story, and you DID kill off her parents too.   
Jules713 - Thanks!   
LeoPiper24/7 - How can I do a happy song? Well, I am putting songs I like for the chapter titles, and I only like one sad song (don't worry, it'll be used) so I decided to do a song that was the complete opposite of what was actually happening in the chapter. The first line of that song is 'All I can say is that my life is pretty plain'!   
piperleo4eva - I sooo agree with your pen name! But anyways, part of your review was kind of confusing, but my story is kind of confusing, and so am I, so who cares? And, thanks for your compliments.  
  
AN2: Just in case you didn't notice, the stalker was rhyming while he was threatening Paige.   
  
AN3: Also, keep in mind that Paige has the flashlight the entire time. Also, when Paige is telling the story, I didn't put any shakes in, but I mentioned that is what her voice was doing.  
  
Now, a sorrowful chapter 18...  
  
:::::::::  
  
Paige only noticed that she was in front of the manor when she noticed a huge pinkish-reddish blur. Her sight was clouded by both the pounding rain and the tears that she was trying her hardest to hold back. She didn't want the sisters to see her in her grief-stricken state. She ran up the steps and reached the front door, she reached up her hand and knocked, trying her hardest not to fall apart where she stood. ;;;;;;;;  
  
Piper was up in the kitchen, baking pastries. She always baked when she was nervous. It was after three in the morning, but she didn't care. Her and her sisters had spent basically all day trying to figure out who Prue's stalker was, but they still had about five hundred names on their list. Also, there was the little encounter with the tarantulas. That had thoroughly freaked Piper out. 'It'll take forever to find the pervert.' Piper thought, taking yet another batch of brownies out of the oven. She looked over her creations. 'I have made enough goods that my family will be well fed for a month.' Piper thought, then giggled. "More like a week, with Phoebe's sweet tooth." she whispered to herself.   
  
Then, Piper heard someone knock on the front door. 'Who would come here at this time of night?' Piper wondered, easing cautiously towards the door. Since there was a psycho stalker on the loose, she didn't want to take her chances. She also was remembering what happened when she had answered the door last time. She unlocked the door, and pulled it back.  
  
Paige was standing there with a disheveled appearance and tear-stained face. Paige couldn't help it. When she smelt the scent of freshly-baked brownies, she was reminded of her adoptive mother. Paige wrapped her arms around Piper, and immediately broke down.  
  
Piper was bewildered. She had no idea what Paige was doing there, nor did she know why she was crying. She noticed that Paige had cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. She was even more surprised when Paige began muttering indecipherably. "Popcorn... power... stairs... flashlight... Mulberry..." Piper, though surprised, immediately went into protective mode. She led Paige over to the couch and let Paige cry on her shoulder. She tried to get up to get disinfectant and band-aids, but Paige wouldn't let go of her hand. She then called out, "Prue, Phoebe, get your sleepy asses down here NOW!"  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Up in her room, Prue woke up when her name was called. She recognized Piper's voice, and then heard sobs from downstairs. She immediately dashed out of her room. She literally ran into Phoebe. "Do you know what's going on down there?" she asked while getting up painfully from the floor "No, but the sooner we get down there, the sooner we will know." Phoebe stated, then they both dashed towards the stairs.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Paige was now sobbing uncontrollably on Piper's shoulder and holding Piper's left hand tightly. She had not let go since she arrived. Piper was rubbing her back and saying that everything would be okay, even though she didn't know what was wrong. Piper heard a familiar rumbling and turned her head towards the stairs. She saw Prue and Phoebe thundering down the steps. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw the scene. "What happened?!?" Phoebe asked. "I really have no idea." Piper said. "She just showed up at the door and began breaking down and whispering random words." "Oh." Prue said, sitting down on the other side of Paige. Phoebe came over and sat on the floor in front of them. They all just sat and made a futile effort to comfort Paige.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
After a while, Paige had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep, and the other three drifted to sleep, too. When Paige woke up, she was in Piper's arms, holding tightly to one of her hands. She wondered why she was there for a few seconds, then the night's events come tumbling down on her. She began crying silently, yet not silently enough. Her trembles had woken Piper and Prue up, which in turn woke up Phoebe. Piper, noticing that Paige was crying again, began rubbing her back again. Even though they hadn't gotten anything out of Paige during the night, she still wanted her to feel better. "Paige, sweetie, can you please tell us what happened?" Prue asked soothingly. She figured that they could help her a lot better if they knew what was wrong. "But, you don't have to if you don't want to." Piper added. Paige hesitated, then nodded her head.  
  
Paige began, voice shaking. "I was home alone, you know, and I was up late watching movies. Then my power went out. I went up to my room to get my flashlight. I was looking for it, talking to myself, when I heard a voice behind me. I looked, and it was a man with a ski mask on, voice scrambler, and a gun. He told me he was going to kill me, and I kicked the gun out of his hand, so threw me into my desk. He was rhyming the entire time. He then told me it was no use, and that he had killed my parents." Paige stopped right there, she couldn't continue. She began sobbing uncontrollably again.   
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe looked at each other. They all knew the horrors of loosing their parents, so they had an idea of what Paige was going through. But, their father wasn't actually dead, and even though their mother was, she hadn't been murdered. (a/n: that shows how much they know)   
  
"Don't you think we should call the police?" Prue asked Paige. Paige shook her head. "I don't think she wants to tell the story again. I mean, it took a lot out of her just to tell us, imagine telling a complete stranger." Piper said. "But, we have too." Phoebe said. "And besides, are you entirely sure that what he said is the truth? I mean, they are out of town. He could have been lying to psych you out." Phoebe added, trying to reassure Paige. "You're right. And, by the sound of it, whoever attacked you is my stalker. We have to tell the police because of that, and then they can tack on breaking and entering, assault, attempted murder, and MAYBE two murders onto the charges." Prue said, beginning to feel guilty. The stalker WAS after her, after all. She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.  
  
"Well, then we should probably go to the phone and call the police." Phoebe said. "You're right. I'll call them." Piper said, getting up. Suddenly, she was yanked back down by Paige, who hadn't let go of her hand. "Okay, then. I won't call." Piper said. "I'll call." Prue said. She had dealt with the police more than the other three.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Hello? Police Department." a voice said. Prue was in the kitchen, on the phone with the police. "Hello, this is Prue Halliwell." "Oh, hello Prue. What did the stalker do?" Prue realized that she was talking to Officer Sunshine, one of the cops that was working on her case. His name wasn't really Sunshine, but he was always so happy and peppy that she gave him that name. "Um, he took it to the next level. He attacked my friend, Paige." Prue responded. "Oh, dear. I will be there in a few minutes, and I will be bringing a few fellow cops so we can question your friend." he then hung up the phone.   
  
Prue took a different route back to where the others were. When she entered one of the rooms, she saw the floor had a bunch of dead tarantulas. "Oh, yeah" Prue said to herself. She had just remembered what had happened at their house last night. "Wait a minute." Prue whispered to herself, then she ran into where the other three were.  
  
"You guys, remember what happened last night, with the spiders and roses?" Prue asked hurriedly. "Yeah. How could I not?" Piper asked, giving a little shudder. "Well, there were seven live roses and one dead one, correct?" Prue asked. "Yes, that was creepy, wasn't it? Why did you bring it up?" Phoebe asked. "Well, I think they are connected. The seven live roses must have represented you two, the boys, and me. The dead one must have represented Paige, since he thought that he would kill her last night." Prue finished. Both Piper and Phoebe gasped. "Oh my God." Phoebe said. "I am so glad that he was wrong." Piper said, looking at Paige, who had gone to sleep yet again. "So am I, Piper, so am I." Prue said.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
When the officers got there, they began to question the girls. Prue showed them the room with the tarantulas and the flowers, and told them what had happened. One of the officers called someone to remove all the spiders. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting on the couch during this.   
  
Then, the officers came over and sat in chairs near the couch and Prue joined her sisters and Paige on the couch. But then, one of the officers had to take an urgent call and went into the kitchen. One of the two remaining officers asked, "May you please move to the other room? We would like to question Ms. Matthews alone." and he motioned towards another room. They all got up, but Paige pulled Piper down yet again. "Well, officers, I think she doesn't want me to leave." Piper stated simply. Then, Paige whispered "Prue, Phoebe." "Nor does she want my sisters to go." Piper said, a little loudly. They both had already left the room, but she knew that they were eavesdropping. She was right, and Prue and Phoebe came back in and took their spots on the couch. "Well, I guess you will have to be here." one of the officers said. "But, don't interrupt, because we know that it will be easier for Ms. Matthews to tell the story all at once. All three nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"... and then I broke down in Piper's arms." Paige finished. To her surprise, it was easier to get it all out. "Well, we will have to check to see if he was telling the truth." an officer stated. Then the officer who didn't take part in the questioning came in. "We have to go, boys. Two charred skeletons were found near Ernie's gas station, right near a..." "Burgundy mini van." Paige finished sorrowfully. "Yes. How did you know that, young lady?" "Because," Paige said, with tears falling down her face, "That's my parents' car." Then she burst into tears yet again, and began squeezing Piper's hand harder. All three of the Halliwells present knew that now that her parents were definitely dead, she would be having a harder time dealing with it.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be going. We might have more clues to who the stalker is after this, and there will be more officers working on the case. We will try to stop him before he attacks again." the new officer stated, and all three of them left.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
After the officers left, the sisters tried their best to comfort Paige. "You know, Paige, we lost our parents too." Prue said. "Yeah. I mean, I didn't even get to know them." Phoebe said, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "And I barely knew them. I was only five when mom died." Piper said, tears threatening to fall. "And I knew them better than either of them. I was seven when mom died, an six when dad left." Prue said, tears slipping sneakily down her face. "I guess I'm lucky, then." Paige said, looking at her friends' tearful faces. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys cry." Paige said, crying a bit more. "It's okay, Paige. Just keep in mind that your not alone." Prue said comfortingly.   
  
AN: Now, everyone: AAAAAWWWWWW! That was sooo fun to write. Remember, I am totally making up the police procedure and everything that has to do with law enforcement. Now, please don't forget to review! This chapter is after a song by Nora Jones. 


	19. Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

AN: This is a short but important chapter!  
  
Winter Blaze - I know, very sad, but I had to get rid of Paige's folks somehow!   
p3charmed4eva - Thank you on the Piper/Paige 'ship. I am so happy that i have given you an interest in Paige now! I kind of like her a lot better than Prue, because she isn't half-biotch and she doesn't overshadow her sisters.   
JanaRose - No, I do not intend this to be a murder mystery, but there will be a few more murders in the story. I know, this story is freaky, but I like this kind of thing. I like action, so there will soon be some ass-kicking in the story!  
  
Now, chapter nineteen...  
  
:::::::::  
  
When Grams came back from the trip, she walked in to find all four girls crying on the couch. They told her the whole story, and she offered to have Paige stay at their house, at least while the police were searching for Paige's real parents, which they had a three week deadline for. If they didn't find them, Paige would go to a foster home. Prue had called Andy that night, to explain to him what had happened. He expressed his deepest sympathies, and promised to tell his brothers, and to tell them not to mention it around Paige. Paige had finally let go of Piper when it was time for bed that night.   
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were about to get into the car when Paige ran out of the house, fully dressed and wearing her backpack. "Paige? What are you doing out here?" Phoebe asked. "Well, I don't want to miss any schoolwork because of this. I don't want that psycho evil bastard to ruin my life. He will NOT have control over me." Paige said, in a tone that clearly said 'I can't believe you thought I wasn't going to go on with my life'. She then got into the car, with bewildered sisters just staring at her.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Prue got to her first class and saw the usual flower and note on her desk. She was usually frightened at this, but this time she was pissed. How dare he continue to do this after killing Paige's parents and then trying to kill Paige? How dare he continue to do this, after reminding her of her own mother's death? She just wanted to rip the note and flower to pieces, and only didn't for one reason. It might lead to a clue to who this evil son of a bitch was. She read the note.  
  
So your friend Could survive But her parents Are not alive.  
  
I've seen your grief I've seen your pain From when you're put Under the strain  
  
Of helping your friends They don't deserve you You're too good for them My beautiful Prue  
  
I still watch you All that I can And if I didn't I wouldn't be a real man  
  
I can't watch you during school But I can between classes If anyone gets in my way I punish their asses  
  
I can not skip Or all would know Who I am So I try not to show  
  
I know you have been Going to the police But you get nothing To say the least  
  
I know you have But if you again do Some one will die And the roses would be true.  
  
Prue got infuriated at this guy. How could he be so calm about murdering two people? And what was with the relentless rhyming? And how could he torture her by threatening to kill one of her best friends? She wanted to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.  
  
;;;;;;;;;  
  
The eight-some decided to go to the park that day. Well, Paige decided she wanted to go to the park, so the others agreed with her. All eight sat in a circle, talking about their days. Paige talked about how she had gotten excused from the big math test, while Glenn complained about how hard it was. Phoebe and Billy talked about the big basketball game in gym, which their team won. Piper and Leo both complained about the amount of homework they had gotten that day. Their main complaint was about their new science project, where they had to research a theory and write a five page paper about it. But, they also complained about the history book work and the love poems they had to write in English class. Andy talked about the fact that his AP Law teacher had forgotten his lesson plan, so they had a free period.   
  
When it came to Prue, she told everyone about today's letter, except the last stanza. After she finished reading it, everyone had a look on their faces that said they were majorly pissed. Phoebe, forever trying to make people smile, said, "Punish their asses? That makes it sound like he put them in detention or something." Then she went into nervous giggles, but stopped when Piper stood up. "Phoebe, you are a GENIUS!"  
  
Everyone stared at Piper. "What?!" she asked, looking at their faces. "Why on EARTH is Phoebe a genius?" Billy asked jokingly. "Because, she narrowed out suspects to, like, only thirty or forty people from about five hundred!" Piper said, and then ran over and hugged Phoebe, saying "you're so smart." over and over again. "Okay, Piper, can you please explain to the mentally challenged?" Glenn asked, rubbing his head. "Oh, sorry." Piper said, letting go of Phoebe. "But, don't you guys see? He said 'punish their asses' not 'kick their asses'. A student would have beaten the crap out of the people in their way, but a teacher would punish them by putting them in detention!" Piper finished, smiling."No, Piper, you're wrong. You're the genius!" Prue shouted, then began hugging her sister. "Get off me!" Piper said, then laughed.   
  
"You guys, we have really narrowed the possibilities by this." Andy said. "We should tell the police." "NO." Paige said. "They have barely done anything, and besides, don't you think it would be best if he didn't think we were on to him. It seems as if he knew that we had notified the police mere minutes after we actually did." "And," replied Prue, "I didn't tell you guys the last stanza of today's poem." Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Why?" Leo asked. "Because, I didn't want you guys to get worried. It said that if I went to the police again, then someone would die. It said then the roses would be true. And the roses represented the eight of us." Prue then paused. "And, I would never forgive myself if I lost one of you." she added, then broke down into tears. They all immediately began comforting her. After a few minutes of sobbing, Prue looked at them and said, "I am so sorry you guys. All this is my fault. People have died because of me."   
  
"No, it isn't." Paige said sternly. "It is NOT your fault that any of this has happened. It is NOT your fault that my parents died. You are NOT to be blamed. You SHOULD blame the damn evil bastardy son of a bitch that is a pervert beyond belief. We WILL find him, and he will burn in hell for his deeds. Don't you EVER say any of this is your fault." The others were all staring at her by the time she was done with this outburst. They had never seen her like this. She looked like she was sort of angry at Prue for thinking that any of it was her fault.   
  
"You're right, Paige, we WILL find him. And, since we can't go to the police, we might as well investigate ourselves." Billy said. "What, so act like a bunch of Nancy Drews?" Phoebe asked him, with a slight smile on her face. "Nancy Drews and Hardy boys." corrected Glenn. He hated it if people called him a girl, even though he had nothing against them. "Right." Paige said. "Are you guys serious?" Andy asked. "Yes, they are, Andy." Prue said. "And I think it is a great idea. How about we start at school? I mean, we don't know which male teacher it is, so we might as well start at a place that they would all keep things." "You know what? This actually sounds like a good idea." Leo put in. "When should we do it?" Andy asked. He had given in to doing it. "How about Friday night? We're allowed to be out later, then, so we wouldn't get in trouble?" Piper said. "Yeah. This Friday." Prue said, agreeing.  
  
AN: So, it's a teacher. Have any guesses? I've given you a lot of clues, so you should figure it out. Anyway, this is after a song by Weird Al Yankovic. 


	20. I Know

AN: This is the big reveal! Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write!  
  
Now, chapter 20...  
  
:::::::  
  
The rest of the week went along really slowly for the eight friends. They couldn't wait to find out who the stalker was once and for all. They wanted to put him away forever. When Friday finally came, the eight were overjoyed. It was the day that they would bust the pervert, or at least get closer to it. They could barely sit still in their classes. When the bell to end the school days rang, they each ran out of their classes as quickly as possible.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Prue made her normal rounds to pick everyone up. They all agreed to go to the park again, for it would be a safer place to talk. They didn't want their parents knowing what they were doing. They discussed the plan at the park. "Won't it be, like, breaking the law to go into the school?" Piper asked. She hated breaking the rules. "Yes, it is, Piper. But, would you rather the bastard murder one of us?" Prue asked sternly. She still felt guilty about the deaths of Paige's parents, and she wanted to try her best to make herself accept it and try to tell herself that it really wasn't her fault. "You guys, should we split up, or stay together?" Glenn asked. "I think we should stick together. There is power in numbers." Andy stated. "And, you older four will be the guides, right? 'Cause, I mean, we don't know our way around." Billy said, indicating the younger four. "Of course we'll direct everyone. I mean, we wouldn't want anyone getting lost, or accidentally tripping an alarm." Leo said. "Which is why I took THIS from the office." Prue said, pulling out a piece of paper. "It is a list of all the alarms in the school. This way, we won't accidentally trip one." "Yay, Prue! I see you're taking a leaf out of my book." Phoebe said proudly. "Yeah, you would steal, wouldn't you?" Paige said, nudging Phoebe with her elbow.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
That night, at around eleven, the eight went to Baker High. It was storming, but they didn't care. When they reached the side door, Paige pulled out her flashlight. "Paige, why did you take that? The lights are going to be on in the school." Andy said, staring queerly at the flashlight. "I know that, but I'm not going in there without my lucky flashlight. I mean, it saved my life. I want to have it in case there is any trouble." Paige stated simply. "Okay, you do that, then." Phoebe said, trying poorly to suppress a giggle. "Okay, guys, are you ready for this?" Prue asked. She got six nods and a wave of a flashlight. "Okay, let's get this over with." Piper said, and opened the door.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Inside, the lights were on, just as Andy said they would be. "You were actually right about something, Andy." Billy said. "Shush, guys, there might be a security guard." Piper said nervously. She REALLY didn't want to get into trouble. "Okay, where should we start?" asked Glenn. "Well, we should probably do my teachers first. I mean, they would have the most contact with me." Prue stated, and headed to her first period classroom, with the others following.  
  
When they entered, they saw that the room was exactly as it should be. It had papers on the floor, and the teacher's desk was messy. The group searched for a while, but they couldn't find anything suspicious. "Okay, on to the next room." Prue stated, leaving the classroom.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
They searched two more classrooms in the next half hour. "I'm getting tired of the dead ends!" Phoebe said with disgust. "Oh, Pheebs, can you just calm down? You're being so impatient." Prue snapped. She was getting frustrated also. "Okay, Prue, so am I." Piper said. "Can I see today's poem? Maybe it will give us a clue to who is behind this." Piper said, holding out her hand. "But I already read it to you guys." Prue stated. "Well, I didn't hear it." Piper said with a bit of impatience. "Fine." Prue said, and handed her the poem. Piper read it, and didn't find anything to help.   
  
She was handing it back to Prue when she froze, her mouth and eyes wide open. "Oh my God." Piper said, dropping the piece of paper. "What?!?" Prue said. Piper was the smartest one there, and she hoped she had found a clue. Piper began muttering nonsense. "Poem... Paige... police... attack... homework... holy crap!" Piper shouted the last part. She then turned and ran down the hall. The others, though confused, followed her. Piper stopped in front of one of the freshman classrooms.  
  
"Can you explain, please?" Glenn asked, staring at Piper and catching his breath, just like everyone else. "Don't you see?" she said, turning to Leo. "Doesn't this seem familiar to you? I WROTE THIS POEM!" Leo's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean..." Leo said, with a look of realization on his face. "Yes!" Piper said, happy he understood. "Um, can you two please clue us in?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"There is only one person that could have done this. Leo and my English teacher, Mr. Connel! He is an English teacher, so he would know all about poems. Also, he would know that you went to the police right away, because Leo and I were in English class when we were called away! And... he attacked Paige because of the whole dog-lawnmower incident! Also, he lives right next door, so she would be easy access! And, he's been a lot stricter than usual!"  
  
"You're right, Piper dearest." a voice said from behind them. "I always knew that you were too smart for your own good. It will give me great pleasure to kill you and all your little friends. Well, all but one." All of them turned around. There stood Mr. Connel, with three men they didn't know behind them. Mr. Connel had a gun in a holster on his waist, and the three unknowns had knives in their hands. "Crap." Piper and Prue whispered at the same time.  
  
AN: So, it was Mr. Connel. I gave you hints, you should have figured it out! Well, this is named after a song by Save Ferris! 


	21. I Will Survive

AN: I know, this is short, but it stops when Prue stops. I didn't want to write to much fighting, because I've found it is hard. Also, I couldn't think of anything else or how things end up.  
  
JanaRose - Go You! You were the ONLY one to guess correctly!!! Well, I can't tell you if anyone dies or not, but yes, people will die.   
anna - thanks, and I hope they get away too!  
  
Now, chapter 21...  
  
::::::::  
  
"NOw, now, Prue, watch you mouth." Mr. Connel said as he inched closer to the group. "I can do anything I want." Prue said bravely. "Oh no, you can't, not when you're mine." Mr. Connel said unnaturally calm. "But she isn't yours." Andy said, grabbing Prue's arm protectively. "Now, Mr. Trudeau, we will have to do something about that awful tongue of yours." Mr. Connel said, beckoning one of his lackeys. "No, you won't." Phoebe said, high-kicking the knife out of the guy's hand. "RUN!" she shouted, and began running down the hall. The other seven followed.  
  
"So, can anyone remind me how exactly we are getting out of this?" Piper said, panting as they ran. "Why, that's easy. Kick ass!" Billy responded. "Yeah, that's great for you guys, but some of us CAN'T kick ass." Piper replied. "Well, then they can find away out of this maze of hallways." Glenn said. "I mean, these are REALLY confusing."   
  
"Come here, little children." The group looked behind them. They had paused for too long, and the four bad guys had caught up to them. "Oh, it's time to put the first part of the plan into action!" Paige said. With that, she flipped into the air and got into a fighting stance. The others joined her, even Piper, and the pacifist Leo. "Awe, the cute little ones think they can fight us, boss." one of the lackeys said in an annoying baby voice. "Yes, but don't go easy on them. We don't want to underestimate them." Mr. Connel said, then got into a fighting stance as well. "Cut the chit-chat." Phoebe said, and kicked one of the lackeys in the groin.   
  
"Aw, cute." another lackey said, and threw Phoebe across the hallway. That got all the others really pissed. "NO ONE hurts Phoebe." Billy said, and punched that lackey in the stomach. A fight broke out, and everyone was throwing punches. "Okay" said the ever-planning Piper. "One pair to one baddie." she paused, ducking a punch. "Tens to the way right, twelves to the right, mes to the left, eldests to the stalker." All the ones on that side of the fight followed the directions. It was a good plan because it would keep them focused and they wouldn't be snuck up upon.   
  
After a few minutes, the fighting was moving towards the center of the school. Glenn shouted "PAIGE!!!" Prue looked over. She saw Paige being thrown against some lockers, her head hitting one of the corners. Paige fell to the ground, but didn't get up. The lackey went over to finish Paige off, but Mr. Connel said, "Leave her. She isn't a threat anymore. Go for the major threats!" Then, suddenly, Prue's world went black.  
  
AN: I know, very short, but I'm not good at writing fight scenes. I'm writing the next chapter as you read it to make up for it! Anyway, this is after a song by Gloria Gayner. 


	22. Even Angels Fall

AN:  
  
Now, chapter 22...  
  
:::::::  
  
"Prue... Prue?!?" Prue stirred. SHe opened her eyes and could barely see anything. The power had gone out due to the storms. She looked up to see a faint outline of Paige, who was shaking her. "Paige! You're okay!" Prue bolted up, then got a huge headache. "Yeah, I would not recommend doing that." Paige said. "It took me a while to be able to get up. I have a huge headache and a bump the size of Mt. Everest on the back of my head. I think I have a concussion. You, on the other hand, have a slight bump and a wrist the size of your thigh." she said, pointing to Prue's left wrist. "Ah, that oochies." Prue said after she touched her wrist.   
  
"Wait, do you know where everyone else is?" Prue asked, seeing no faint outlines of her friends and sisters. "No, I don't. I just saw you and decided to wake you up. I didn't want to be alone." Paige stated, helping Prue get to her feet. "Thank, Paige." Prue said. "And, I was kind of hoping that you would know what to do. I really have no clue and can barely see anything." Paige said, panicky. "Well, we should either try to find the others or call the police. I don't know which." Prue replied, uneasy. "Well, I think we should call the police, and an ambulance first. I mean, we don't know if... the state of the others." Paige said, her voice getting shaky. They both couldn't help worrying if they were the only two of their group left. "But, how are we supposed to get there? We can barely see anything." Paige said, squeezing Prue's uninjured hand. "Um, didn't you bring you flashlight?" Prue asked, pointing to her pocket. "Right, I did. I can't think straight. Damn concussion." Paige said with a little laugh. She took out her flashlight, and they headed towards the office.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Prue, why don't you call them? I mean, I'll probably talk about bunnies or something." Paige said, breaking into giggles again. Her concussion was really affecting her thinking now. "Okay. Can you please shine the flashlight on the phone so I can dial?" Prue asked. Paige did, and Prue dialed 911.  
  
"Hello, crime or emergency?" a voice on the other line said. "Um, both." Prue said uneasily. While she waited for her call to be transfered, she looked over at Paige. She had now sat down and was playing with the flashlight, and cursing whenever the light got in her eyes. "Miss, what happened?" a voice on the phone said. They were back! "Well, it's a really long story, but I'm at Baker High. My stalker attacked me and my friends here, so there needs to be several ambulances. There are possibly four unconscious adults, three unconscious kids, and three unconscious teens. There is also a really pissed kid with a concussion and a teen who is talking on the phone to the police that has a bump on her head and a wrist that is about five times the size it should be. I repeat, very long story." Prue finished, with major panicking. "Alright, miss, calm down. You said you were at Baker High? Well, we'll send a squad car and, by the amount of people you said, five ambulances down there. We'll be there in the next five minutes." "Thank you." Prue said, and the other end hung up.  
  
Prue hung up the phone and turned to Paige. "Can you please stop being in wacky land for one moment, and help me figure out what to do now?" she asked impatiently. "Okay!" Paige said, standing up. "Don't you think we should try to find the others? I mean, that way, they can get medical attention if they need it." Paige said, her expression sad. Even though her head hurt a lot, she really cared for her friends. "Okay, let's go." Prue said, taking the flashlight and directing it to the door.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
The girls just wondered the hallways, looking for a sign of a fight. When they reached the gym, Paige shouted, "Look!" She was pointing at the gym door. Well, what was in the gym door. They saw a leg that was bent up badly. "Oh my God!" Prue said, moving towards it. When she reached the leg, she saw who it belonged to. It was Glenn's. "Glenn." Paige said, and began crying. "Paige, don't worry, he's alive. He's just knocked out and has a broken leg." Prue said as calmly as she could. She was pointing at Glenn's chest, which was steadily rising and falling. "From the looks of things," Prue said, "It seems that part of the fight was in the gym."  
  
The girls entered the gymnasium. Prue noticed a limp form in the right corner, so she shined the flashlight on it. She immediately recognized the shining blonde hair. It was Leo. "He looks okay, just unconscious." Paige said, after noticing him as well. The girls walked forward, and Paige suddenly tripped. "Damn!" she shouted. Prue pointed the flashlight in her direction. Paige had tripped over one of the lackeys. "Is he...?" Prue asked. Paige put her hand to his neck to check the pulse. "He's alive, just a severe concussion." Paige said, sadness in her voice. She wanted them to die. "Okay, let's keep going." Prue said, helping Paige up.   
  
Paige got up, and looked at what Prue's flashlight was pointing at absently. Her eyes widened. "P-Prue." Paige said, pointing at the upper part of the far wall. Prue looked, and her heart seemed to skip a beat. Written on the wall was "Payment". It was in red. Blood red. "Oh my God." That was all Prue could say. She pointed her flashlight lower and saw a limp form lying in a pool of crimson. "Who is it?" Paige asked. "I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." Prue replied, starting to move towards it. Paige followed, and they were both freaking. They both had a feeling that Mr. Connel had written "Payment" on the wall, and that the form was one of their friends.   
  
They only recognized the person when they were a few feet away. They both began crying. They knew the long brunette hair anywhere. It was Piper.  
  
:::::::::  
  
AN: I decided to finish the stuff at the school in one chapter, so I'm not leaving you hanging.  
  
:::::::::  
  
They were both afraid to move closer. They were just holding on to each other and crying silently. Finally, Paige moved closer to Piper. She looked down, and sobbed. Prue came over and joined her. There were two bullet holes. One was in her stomach, the other in her left lung. She also had a blow to the head. "Piper..." Prue's knees gave out. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Paige fell to her knees as well, and cried as well. They completely forgot about checking on the others, and they didn't notice when the lights came back on. They were too consumed by the grief of losing her.  
  
They heard someone call out, "Prue Halliwell! Where are you?" "In the gym!" Prue called out. She realized that she needed to save the others. Paige and Prue decided to get up. They didn't want all the doctors and officers to see them completely fall apart. They looked around as they heard footsteps coming towards the entrance. They came to the conclusion that the big fight was in there. They saw unconscious forms everywhere.   
  
The doctors and officers came in, and paused. They really didn't expect to see the sight they did. They saw unmoving people in every direction, and something written in blood on the back wall. They moved into action. Each of the doctors headed towards a person. Two doctors and the officers headed over to Prue and Paige.   
  
"What happened, ladies?" one of the officers asked. "We don't really know. We were the first two knocked out." Paige replied, voice wavering uncontrollably. The doctors came over to look the two over, but Prue put up her hand. "No. Take care of her first." she said, then Paige and Prue moved aside. The doctors ran over to Piper. One of the doctors put their fingers to her neck to check her pulse. "It's very faint." he said, surprised. 'How could someone survive this?' he thought. "Sh-she's alive?" Prue asked, hope in her voice. "Yes, but we have to get her to the hospital right away." The two doctors then put her on a stretcher and carried her towards the door. When Prue and Paige turned around, they saw several people being put onto stretchers as well. One of the doctors came up to the little group. "Sirs, we have counted the injured. There are minor to moderate injuries on five of the kids, and the other one is in critical condition. There is one unconscious adult, and two dead ones." he finished telling the officers.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Paige said, tallying the amount of people in her head. "We're an adult short! There were four bad guys, not three." Prue looked at her. "I bet the one that isn't here is Mr. Connel." she said, and Paige nodded. "Mr. Connel?" one of the officers asked. "Yes, a freshman English teacher and my stalker." Prue said, tears coming to her eyes.   
  
"Well, I'm guessing you girls want to go to the hospital." the other officer said. Both of them nodded. "Well, then let's go." they said, and the group headed out the door.  
  
::::::::  
  
AN:NO!!! At least they're all alive, for now. Two of the baddies are dead. A question: what happened? How did the fight go? You'll find out later! Anyway, this is after a song by Jessica Riddle! 


	23. Blame It on the Weatherman

AN: Hey everybody! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated! But... crawls under computer desk I have a good excuse! I was out of the country, no internet! The horror! But, I'm back now, and can update. The plus side? I did a lot of brainstorming for this fic, so I can make the end better. I just realized how bad my original ending in my mind was, so I'm changing it. Also, I had 167 Author and Review Alerts when I got back. It is ridiculous, but I am happy for the reviews! And, just to let you know, what happened will slowly unravel.   
  
Jules713 - Well, I can't answer you're question quite yet, but you will find out soon enough.   
charmedeva - how can I do that? I don't know, but I did do it somehow. And yay, I'm happy ur excited.   
Pipery03 - Again, I can't answer that question, but don't worry too much. And, I don't have to do anything. This is my fic, but I MAY listen to you sarcasm. Oh, thanks! blushing   
piperleo4eva - Don't worry, there will be more with the stalker bastard. Also, I must note that I love the caps thing. Thanks.   
JanaRose - You're always right sometimes? I will answer those questions in order: you will find out soon enough, ditto, Phoebe was unconscious in the gym, like the boys. But, a hint... there is more than one reason Piper was attacked like that. There are actually... four. Yep, four different reasons. Interesting, huh?   
Piperhalliwell025 - Oh my gosh! turns scarlet And people say flattery will get you nowhere. You really think I should write a book? Well, we'll see about that...   
P3charmed4eva - I use fantabulous too! What a coinkidink! Oh, and I am sad that you couldn't breathe. I would have hated to loose such a good reviewer. Oh, and just to let you know, my spell check is loving this response.   
anna - So do I! Well, I never really think that far into the future, so I don't know if they do!   
winter blaze - I'm glad they are alright too, for now, that is...   
LeoPiper24/7 - Who is JoJo? Anyway, I love the all-caps thing. I love your reviews, and it seems that a lot of people want Piper to be okay. I wonder why... dripping with sarcasm  
  
Thanks for these reviews, I got 10!!! A new record!!! Yay me! Also, I realized I have 81 reviews for only 22 chapters. That is almost 4 reviews per chapter! YAY! Can you please help me reach over four reviews per chapter? It would be much appreciated! Anyway, the much awaited chapter 23...  
  
:::::::::  
  
Prue and Paige walked outside to see two squad cars and five ambulances, just like the operator had said. "So, how to get you two to the hospital. There isn't any room in the ambulances, so how about you ride with me? Also, I think that the doctors are a little busy, so you wouldn't be getting attention until you got to the hospital." one of the police officers said sympathetically. Prue and Paige both knew what that meant. It meant that all the doctors had to help their injured, unconscious friends and didn't have time to deal with the two of them. "Girls?" the officer asked, and the two were shaken out of their wandering thoughts. "Coming!" Prue said, and pulled Paige towards the squad car.   
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
"So, Ms. Halliwell, what happened?" the officer sitting next to her asked cautiously. He didn't want to stress her out more than she already was. "Um, I don't really know. P-P-Pi... one of us figured out who my stalker was, and led us to his classroom. That's where he surprised us with three lackeys behind him. We were running and fighting at the same time, if that makes sense. Then, Paige was knocked out, thrown against a locker. Soon after, I was knocked out. I don't know what happened after that, or how things got to the gym. We were heading in that direction, but it was still a long way away. It would have had to last a long time before getting there." Prue said, explaining things to the officer.  
  
While Prue continued answering questions, Paige just looked out of the window silently. She was watching all the ambulances. She was listening to all the sirens of seven vehicles. Also, she couldn't help noticing that one of the ambulances was a lot further ahead than the rest. It didn't take her long to figure out whose ambulance it was. She felt a tear slip down her already moist cheek. She had lost her parents all too recently, and she couldn't loose one of her friends for the same reason. It would be too much for her to handle. She took a glance over at Prue. She didn't want Prue to see her crying. Her friend looked calm, but not if you looked into her eyes. All Paige could see when she looked into her eyes was pain and guilt. She knew that Prue wasn't to blame for this incident, but she knew she couldn't convince Prue of that. She turned back to look out the window. It was beginning to rain again. 'How fitting' Paige thought. She did not notice the rain falling down her own face as she looked out at the drops of rain falling steadily faster outside the squad car window.  
  
::::::::  
  
AN: I know, incredibly short chapter. But, I wanted to show the feelings of Paige. And, I'm listening to some sad songs on my iTunes, so I felt like doing something sad. Also, I have planned a lot of stuff for the first few hours of the hospital. Also, I wanted to do what the short ride was like. This is after a song by BWitched! 


	24. Unbelievable

AN: Hey, guys! A lot of you wanted me to update quickly, so i am doing so. Also, i am listening to iTunes, talking on AIM , and writing this at the same time. Maybe THAT'S why I'm taking so long to write this.  
  
LeoPiper24/7 - Thank you for letting me know who JoJo is, and I am sorry that your keyboard got wet   
Jules713 - Don't worry, you won't be in suspense much longer. I just couldn't think yesterday, so I didn't want to do anything with the main plot. But, I can think now, so I will.   
C. C. McKenna - Dude? Okay. And thank you for saying that I rock, it's my favorite music. (author can hear gagging from readers for corny joke)   
p3charmed4eva - Oh no! I don't want you to die, so I am seriously working on it. And yes, shallowly is a word. And, I am happy that you found a new way to do something.   
JanaRose - Yes, four. The country would be England. I was lost in the countryside with my very old grandmother. She don't have no computer. I had fun. Oh, and thanks for the Christmas in July. Ironically, when I read that, I had Jingle Bell Rock stuck in my head.   
winter blaze - thanks   
PiperHalliwell025 - thank you for the book comment, and I am happy I achieved three pleases!   
piperleo4eva - thanks, and that's what I'm doing  
  
Now, chapter 24...  
  
:::::::  
  
As soon as they got to the hospital, Prue and Paige were ushered quickly into one of the emergency rooms. Prue got a cast for her wrist, and Paige got a wrap around her head. They were both given pain medication. Their injuries weren't all that serious, so the two were then ushered quickly into one of the waiting rooms.   
  
"Prudence?"  
  
Prue looked up at the sound of her full name. She saw Grams standing in the doorway. "Grams..." Prue said, running over to hug her grandmother. She finally broke down when she fell into her grandmother's warm embrace. "It's okay, my darling." Grams said, gently rubbing Prue's back. She led her sobbing granddaughter towards one of the couches. "Everything will be okay." Grams said softly, reassuringly. When the hospital called her, the person on the other end did not tell her what had happened, but she wanted to comfort her eldest granddaughter. Grams looked over at Paige, who had tears silently streaming down her pale cheeks. "Oh, dear, come over here." Grams said, shifting Prue and beckoning Paige over with her now free arm. Paige ran over and fell into Grams as well, being open with her sobs now.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Trudeau walked in to this scene. They sat down on the nearest couch, and Mrs. Trudeau broke down into sobs, with her husband comforting her while close to breaking point. They both did not know what was going on, but from the two girls, they knew it couldn't be good.   
  
::::::::  
  
A doctor rushed in. "Ms. Matthews!" he shouted, running towards Paige. She looked up, startled. "Ms. Matthews. It says in your file what blood type you have. Ms. Halliwell has the same type, and is in the need of a donation. Are you willing..." "YES!" Paige said immediately. "Alright, we need to hurry." the doctor said. "Okay" he said, grabbing onto her hand. "She will be back in a few minutes!" the doctor called as he and Paige rushed out of the door.   
  
After they left, Grams looked down at Prue, who now had her head in her lap. "Halliwell?" Grams asked, with a look of painful realization on her face. Prue sat up and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her eyes. She slowly nodded. "Oh, honey..." Grams said, hugging Prue tightly.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
After a few minutes, Paige came back with another doctor following close behind. Paige sat down, while the doctor just looked around at the five people in the room. "Hello, I am Dr. Kush, the chief emergency doctor at this hospital." "How are they?" Mr. Trudeau said at last. "Well..." he looked at Prue and Paige. "You two might want to leave." "No, we don't." Prue said fiercely, glaring at the doctor. "Prudence!" Grams scolded. "We are NOT leaving." Prue said, fist clenching. Grams was surprised by Prue's sudden change, but quickly got over it. "Well, Dr. Kush, it seems that the girls will be listening to what you have to say." Grams said, eying the two.  
  
"Well, then, I'll begin." he said, turning towards the Trudeaus. "The eldest boy has a broken collar bone. The blonde boy just had a dislocated shoulder. The youngest boy has a broken leg. The fourth boy has three broken ribs. All four of them have concussions." the doctor finished. The couple just looked at him in shock. He then turned towards Grams, Prue, and Paige. "The younger girl has a broken arm, and a concussion as well. All five of the kids are in rooms right near each other, rooms 212,213,214,215, and 216. None of them are very serious, so they will be waking up in no time. You can visit them as soon as I leave." The adults all breathed a sigh of relief. "But, what about Piper?" Prue asked, voice quivering. The doctor's face turned grim. "Piper, is that her name? Well, she is still in surgery, and won't be coming out for another couple of hours. I'll let you know how she is then." He then turned, and walked towards the door. "Will she be alright?" Grams asked. The officer turned around, with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know."  
  
(AN: I thought about leaving you in suspense, but then I changed my mind.)  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
When the five reached the room, they came across a doctor running out. The group stopped and doctor stopped, face to face. "Hello, I am Dr. Giles, the doctor in charge of the five in these rooms. The young man in room 213 has woken up, and keeps demanding to see his friends. He is hassling my staff, so can the demanded please hurry in there?" he indicated the door to the said room, and Prue and Paige ran in.   
  
They walked in to see Billy basically shouting at the nurse tending to his IV. "Bill!" Prue shouted excitedly. Andy looked over, and said "Prue! Paige!" The two girls ran over to hug him. "Wait..." Billy said, looking at the two of them after they pulled away. "Where's Piper?"  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Now, that caught the two of them completely off guard. Piper was not the sister they had expected him to ask about first. They thought he would ask about Phoebe, since, after all, she was his girlfriend. "Wha-What?" Paige asked, bewildered. "Where's Piper?" Billy asked again, getting panicky. "She's here, at the hospital. Why?" Prue asked, voice faltering. "She is? Good." Billy said, sighing with relief. The two girls were getting really confused now. "Why did you ask about her?" Paige asked.   
  
"Well, um, you see..." "Get on with it." Paige said. "Well, after you two got knocked out, it was a while before someone else was. Glenn was k'od right when we got to the gym. Then, Leo was flung against the wall, and Piper was thrown to the side by one of the minions, but not knocked out. That was a very big mistake for him to make, I might add." Billy said that last part with a chuckle. "She karate chopped him from behind, knocking him out. Then, she was pushed hard into a wall by the big bastard himself." Billy said that part bitterly. "So, it was Andy, Piper, and me left. Now, Andy and I were fighting hard, with all our might, just charging in. And Piper, I just have to say WOW. She doesn't look like she can fight, but when she gets mad or scared, and she was both, she can do some serious ass-kicking. She knocked out another one of the minions, and then Andy got knocked into a water fountain. Piper and I looked at each other. We were the only two left. Suddenly, she screamed 'Billy!' and pointed behind me. That's all I remember." Billy finished, exasperated. It was hard for him to retell parts of it.   
  
"B-But, how can that be?" Paige asked reviewing the facts. "What do you mean?" Billy asked, wondering why she didn't believe him. "Because," Paige said, "there was only one unconscious lackey, and also, that is too short. It was eleven when we got there, and your story with what we know could have lasted an hour at the most. It's five o'clock now, and Paige and I have probably been up for an hour and a half. And that would leave..." Prue tallied on her fingers, "About three and a half hours before us two even woke up!"   
  
Paige finished her train of thought, then looked at the other two. They were both staring at her. "What?" she asked, confused. "You're right, Paige. For once." Prue added that as an afterthought. "But, what happened in that time?" Billy asked, looking back and forth between the two. "I don't know, but it ended up killing two of the lackeys, and got Piper into critical condition." Paige said, her voice wavering as she said the last part. "What?!?" Billy asked, mouth and eyes wide open. Prue felt a tear sliding down her cheek. "Oh my God." Billy said, his features showing concern and fear.   
  
Grams then walked in. "Girls, the others have woken up. Do you want to see them?" Grams said immediately as she came in, not taking notice of the looks on the kids' faces. Then, she noticed. "Dears? What's the matter?" she asked, coming right by Prue and Paige. "We exchanged information." Paige answered. "Oh, dears..." Grams said, hugging the two girls. "Well, girls" Grams started, letting go of them "Do you want to see the others?" she asked looking into their eyes. "Yeah, but can we see them all at once? I don't fell like repeating the same things over and over again." Prue said, breaking the eye contact. "Sure, dears. How about I bring them all into here?" "Yeah. That would be good." Paige said. Grams then left the room to see that it was done.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
"Hey, girls!" Phoebe exclaimed as she was wheeled into the room by a nurse. "Hey, Pheebs!" Prue greeted, with a feeble smile on her face. "What's up?" Phoebe asked, noting their faces. "Hey, Prue!" a male voice said, and it was followed by the sight of Andy being wheeled in also. "Hey, Andy." Prue said, face brightening slightly. "You began the party without me?" Glenn asked jokingly as he came in. "What party?" Billy asked. "Hey!" Leo was the last to be wheeled in. Prue had just opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.  
  
"Dears, sorry to interrupt, but a doctor is here to talk to us." They all looked in the direction of the doorway and saw Grams. A doctor was right behind her. He was in scrubs, and there was blood on them. Prue made another sob. When Grams was settled in, all eyes were on the doctor. The doctor felt uneasy when he looked at Prue, who was still shaking. "Well, she just got out of surgery..." the doctor started. "Who just got out of surgery?" Phoebe asked. "P-Piper." Paige stated simply. The boys and Phoebe turned and stared at her, shocked. "Continue." Grams said, not bothering to let it settle in with the others. She wanted to know how her middle granddaughter was. "Well, we managed to remove the bullets from her stomach and lung just fine. The blood donation really helped us, Ms. Matthews." the doctor said, with a smile in Paige's direction. Paige returned it with a feeble smile. "Wait, Piper was shot twice?" Billy asked. "You two didn't tell me THAT!" Billy said, the fear in his eyes increasing. "P-Piper was sh-shot?" Phoebe asked, tears coming down her face. What had happened had finally settled in. All Prue and Paige could do was give small nods. "Also," the doctor said, continuing, "we have bandaged her head wound, and we have also put bandages over her stomach and chest." The doctor then paused, taking in a deep breath.   
  
"What else?" Grams asked, already suspecting that she didn't want to know. "Well, she has fallen into a coma."  
  
::::::::::  
  
AN: Oh! Oh! cliffie! Yay me! Sorry about the delay in updating today. I was stuck, so I kept sidetracking. But, it's finally done. Now that you know what happened until Billy got knocked out, but what happened in the three and a half hours that none of them were conscious for? Only Piper and Mr. Connel know, and they won't really be able to talk anytime soon. But, don't worry. I have much yet to come, and all questions will be answered. If you have questions that you want answered, put them in your reviews. Review, please. Oh, and this is after a song by EMF! 


	25. Hold My Hand

AN: Hey guys! A lot of you apparently thought that I was mean for putting Piper in a coma, but don't worry, I'm not offended. I know you don't really mean it. Don't forget to review!  
  
sci fi fan - Thank you.   
C. C. McKenna - Dude again! I am mean and I rock? Very interesting mix.   
phphphpm - I was really confused with your name, but I just figured it out. I know it stands for the four sisters! Also, thank you for liking my story.   
p3charmed4eva - I am guessing you didn't like my cliffie. But, don't worry. I am updating, so it won't be a cliffie for much longer. I am happy you are happy that Piper kicked some serious behind. Also, thank you for sparking an idea for this chapter.   
winter blaze - o my gosh! Thanks SO much for helping me come up with some more ideas for the story! I thank you bunches!   
Jules713 - I know I said no more suspense, but don't worry, it won't be much longer. I really don't feel like doing too much of this, I just feel like expressing what everyone is going through.   
  
Now, the wanted chapter 25...  
  
:::::::  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked. They knew Piper's injuries were bad, but not that bad. They all knew the seriousness of comas. Andy had done a project on comas two years back, and kept telling people random information about them. Information like, if someone dropped into a coma, they had, at most, a 20% chance of ever waking up.   
  
'It's not fair!' Leo thought. 'Piper doesn't deserve this! She is the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I know. She wouldn't hurt a fly! I've only known her for a couple of weeks, but I already think I... love her.' Leo thought this with a painful realization. The love of his life was in a coma. She might never wake up.   
  
"And," the doctor continued uneasily, not willing to trouble them further. "During examination, we found countless cuts and bruises all over her body, except for her face. There were also abrasions on her wrists and ankles, most likely rope burns. We did a mandatory rape test, but, luckily, found it negative." the doctor finished, looking at the stricken listeners. He sighed. He hated delivering this type of news to people who didn't deserve to hear it.   
  
"Ca-can we s-see h-her?" Phoebe asked, between sobs. "Yes," the doctor said. "But, only one of you at a time. And, only for ten minutes every two hours. She is in the intensive care hallway, room 2a. You have to talk to the chief doctor of that unit before you see her, though." the doctor said this, then exited the room.   
  
"Well, which of you kids want to see her first?" Grams asked. She wouldn't dream of seeing her granddaughter first, even though she didn't really want the kids to see her either, after what they had heard. "Well, I've already seen her." Paige said, sadly. "So have I." Prue said, looking over at Paige. "Well, I don't think any of us boys have a right to see her first. Family should." Glenn added. He then looked at Phoebe. "Okay." Phoebe said, then added, "But are you entirely sure they will allow me to get out of this wheelchair?" "Yes, I think they will. Let me go talk to them." Grams said, then left the room.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
It was about ten minutes later, and Phoebe was walking down the hallway towards Piper's room. She, Andy, and Leo had been discharged from the hospital, since their injuries were more minor than the two younger boys'. She had gotten permission from the chief doctor to see Piper, and a nurse would be getting her when her ten minutes were up. She reached the door, and hesitated a bit. She had heard what the doctor had said, and was a little afraid to see her older sister. But then she turned the handle, knowing that her time was limited, and she didn't want to spend it just standing outside of the door.   
  
She walked in, then froze in her tracks. Her older sister was lying in the middle of the big white hospital bed. She was dwarfed even more by the numerous machines around her, hooked up to her. The only sounds Phoebe could here were the drip-drip of the IV and the steady beeping of the machine monitoring her heart rate. She walked up and took Piper's hand. She looked up the arm that the hand was at the end of, and saw that the doctor was telling the truth. The skin around Piper's wrists was rubbed raw. Her arm had multiple cuts and bruises on them. Phoebe then looked up at her face. It was clear of marks, except for the bandage around the top of her head. Phoebe would have thought she was sleeping, if it weren't for the telltale signs around her that her older sister wasn't sleeping, like the ventilator. Piper looked so small and pale, that Phoebe realized the horrors of what had happened. "It'll be okay, Piper, everything will be just fine." Phoebe said, more to herself than to Piper. She spent her time rubbing Piper's hand and looking at her face. She kept reassuring Piper that everything would be fine.   
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
The other six were waiting in Billy's room. They would normally be in the waiting room, but they wanted to be together. The door opened, and they all looked to see Phoebe coming in. "Pheebs." Prue said, looking at her sister.  
  
Phoebe couldn't handle it anymore. Her knees gave out, and she broke down into sobs. "Phoebe!" Prue said, as she ran over to comfort her younger sister, along with all the others that could run. When Prue, Paige, Andy, and Leo sat down next to her, "I want to kill him!" Phoebe said, still sobbing. "I want to kill that bastard and send him straight to hell! Piper didn't deserve this! It's not fair! It's just not fair!" She then buried her head in Prue's shoulder and cried.   
  
At this moment, everyone began to cry, even the boys. They all felt that Phoebe, the one who always tried to lighten the mood and brighten someone's day, was crying her heart out was a harsh realization of the heartlessness of Mr. Connel. They were all thinking the same thing. They wanted him dead.  
  
::::::::  
  
AN: Oh no! I am sooo mean! Another cliffie, and more suspense. And, it's short. But, I'm not THAT mean. I mean, Piper wasn't raped. But, there is one, and only one, reason for that. I didn't feel like changing my rating. Also, I put both Leo and Phoebe's feelings in here. I know it was kind of centered on Phoebe, but I realized that I didn't have much of her yet. I felt it would be good to express as many feelings as I could. Oh, and do they SO want him dead. I mean, you do, right? Let me know, and please review! This is after a song by Hootie & The Blowfish. 


	26. Call and Answer

AN: Hey, I'm actually updating quickly again! Yay me! Happiness!  
  
Now, chapter 26...  
  
p3charmed4eva - I know what you told me last time, and I'm sorry. Sad. But, I am updating, so I hope you're happy. PiperHalliwell025 - I know, and I love the three please thing. piperleo4eva - You will find out soon enough, and there will be more P/L soon! Oh, darn, that was a bit revealing, wasn't it?  
  
:::::::  
  
The next night, Prue was in her room, trying to get back to sleep. Grams had forced them all to go home if they could, to get some rest. But Prue couldn't rest. She had been the next person to visit Piper, and she couldn't stop seeing her little sister in that hospital room. Andy, Leo, and Paige had also visited her, and Prue couldn't help doubting that they were asleep, too. She had woken up because of a nightmare, involving what could have happened. But Prue knew that it couldn't have happened, the doctors' tests had proved it wrong. Prue looked over at the clock. It was one in the morning. "Ugh." Prue groaned. From the way things were going, she wouldn't have much of her needed sleep. After all, she hadn't slept the night before, due to the events.   
  
Suddenly, Prue's phone rang. "Who would call me this early in the morning?" Prue asked herself aloud. Prue had her own phone number, due to the fact that she talked so much on the phone. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she asked groggily. "Hello, Prue." a cold voice said. Prue's heart skipped a beat. It was Mr. Connel.   
  
"How happy are you?   
Are you wondering   
Why I didn't take you?  
  
I hurt your friends   
Your family, too   
I wanted to see   
What that would do to you.  
  
Your boyfriend has   
A broken collar bone   
And you are wondering   
'How could I have known?'  
  
Well, you see   
I'm still watching you   
When you are talking   
And going 'Boo hoo'  
  
How do you like   
What I did to your sister?   
She's in a coma   
And I'm sure you've missed her.  
  
Even though   
I hate to be curt   
It is your fault   
That your sister got hurt.  
  
Now, what can I say?   
Hurting her was fun   
But rest assured   
I am not quite done.  
  
Now, who to try next?   
Maybe your other sister   
Or you're boyfriend, that's good   
For he might become your mister.  
  
Or one of his brothers   
You could see his pain   
Or I could try   
Your dear Piper again."  
  
Prue had had enough. "How dare you?!?" she shouted into the phone. "How dare you say her name?!?" But, despite her shouting, Mr. Connel continued in his horrible manner.  
  
"For screaming and yelling   
And going 'grr'   
Now I shall   
Kill someone for sure."  
  
Prue heard a 'click' and the line went dead. 'Oh my God.' Prue thought.   
  
She shot out of bed, got dressed, and ran out of her room. She ran into Phoebe's room, and shook her sister hard, shouting "Phoebe, wake up NOW!" Phoebe opened her eyes and said "Okay, okay." her voice was shaking while she said this, due to the jolts Prue was giving her. "Get dressed, and meet me in the hall." Prue instructed Phoebe. The younger sister was about to question, and then saw the look in Prue's eyes. She jumped out of bed, and headed to her closet. Prue then jetted into the spare room, which is where Paige had been sleeping since her parents died. "Paige, WAKE UP!" Prue shouted. She didn't want to waste time shaking. Paige jolted out of bed, and shouted "Fuzzy banana monsters!" She then looked around, startled. She saw Prue, and said, "What?" "Get dressed, meet in hall!" Prue said, then ran out of the room. "Okaaay." Paige said, bewildered. But, despite of that, she got out of bed and followed Prue's directions.   
  
About two minutes later all three of them met in the upstairs hallway. "Come!" Prue said, and grabbed onto one hand each and dragged them down the stairs, out the door, and into her car. "Prue, why the hell did you wake us up at one in the morning?" Phoebe asked when the car started moving. "Shush!" she said. She had taken Paige's cell phone, and was calling Andy. After a few rings, Andy picked up. "Hello?" he asked, sleepiness evident in his voice. "Andy, stalker. Wake up Leo, and go to the hospital with him. You two HAVE to leave the house." Prue said, frantically. "Okay. What about my parents?" he asked her. His parents had come home too, since their other two sons would be released soon. "Wake them too." Prue said, after thinking for a second. She then hung up.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
Andy hung up after hearing the 'click'. "What the hell happened?" Andy asked himself. Although he had no idea what was going on, he knew that Prue said 'stalker', and he didn't want to take his chances. He left the room, and went into Leo's. He wasn't too surprised when he found Leo awake. "Leo?" Andy asked, bringing Leo's attention to him. "What?" Leo asked. "We have to go to the hospital." he said. "Is it Piper?" Leo asked frantically, standing up. "I don't know." Andy said honestly. Leo ran to his closet, and began picking out things to wear. Andy went into his parents' room, and found they were both soundly asleep. He reluctantly ran over and shook them. He saw his father open his eyes. "Dad, something happened with Mr. Connel." Andy then paused. He hated saying his name without swearing, but he didn't want to curse in front of his parents. "Prue called, and said that we have to go to the hospital." "Okay, son." his father said, and then he added, "I'll wake up your mom. We'll meet you in five."  
  
Sure enough, five minutes later, all four were ready to go to the hospital. "I'll drive." Mr. Trudeau said, and all four ran out of the house.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Prue, what the hell happened with the bastard?" Paige asked bitterly as Prue dragged her and Phoebe down the hospital hallway. "Tell later." Prue answered shortly as they neared the waiting room. She dragged the two younger ones in there, and met up with Grams, who was talking to a police officer. "Grams." Prue said, panting. "Prudence, what are you three doing here? There hasn't been any news." Grams asked, standing up. "There hasn't?' Phoebe asked sadly. "No, dear, there hasn't." Grams said, sorry to tell her youngest granddaughter that. "Now, why are you here?" she asked. "My stalker called." Prue said bitterly. "He did?" the police officer asked. Prue nodded, then sat down in the nearest chair, crying yet again. "He talked about how g-good it felt to h-hurt P-Piper, and, and he... said he was gonna kill someone next. One of the boys, one of you two," she said this, looking at Phoebe and Paige, "or Piper." Prue purposely left out the part when he said that it was all her fault. "That bastard!" Phoebe shouted, coming over to Prue and then, realizing what she said, glanced over at Grams. To her surprise, there was no reprimanding glare.   
  
"Well, Miss, I am going to make sure that that doesn't happen." the officer said, standing up. "I am going to call my station, and I am sure my chief will dispatch some officers to watch over the eight of you." he ended, turning to leave. "And, his chief definitely will." said someone from the door. They looked, and saw Andy, Leo, and their parents. Andy and Leo's father had said that. "Thank you, sir." the officer said. "Don't. It is for my boys' protection, and the protection of their friends and girlfriends." he said.   
  
So, true to his word, Mr. Trudeau called professional guards, one per each kid. Piper's guarded the door to her hospital, and the rest of the kids' made sure to be near them at all times. And, as Paige said, it was like they were under the protection of the Secret Service.  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: Don't worry! Not too long left until your suspense is over. I know I keep saying that, but now, it's really true! I have plans... Anyway, this is after a song by the Barenaked Ladies! 


	27. Going Under

AN: Another update! I'm on a roll! Go me! Also, I felt really weird while I was writing the chapter, and even weirder when I was writing the thank yous, so just bear with me, please. (ah! I did it again!) And wait... 112 reviews, 26 chapters... I have more than 4 reviews per chapter!! Yay! I reached my goal, but don't worry, I won't stop writing. If you want to help me continue this tradition that was just begun, please review as much as possible!  
  
p3charmed4eva - You forgot about him? How dare you?!? (pun) I know, not the right time to joke, yada, yada, yada...   
piperleo4eva - Thank you for the emotions part. I am so blessed! In fact I think I'm twice blessed! (another pun) Oh, you want a Leo bit, you get a Leo bit. I'm doing him all by himself in this, because, well, the person he would be with is kind of in a coma.   
sci fi fan - I know, suspense level oh so high! Oh, the highness, your highness! (yet another pun)   
PiperHalliwell025 - Yay! Nine pleases! Happiness and joy! (author does a little jig) And, you love this story? I am sooooo touched! And, I am pleased! (a fourth pun)   
charmedrox09 - cool! i have a late night reviewer! Well, it kind of makes sense because, right now, it is about 7:30 in the morning.   
LeoPiper24/7 - I know, that awful suspense. But thanks, you like my entire story!0  
winter blaze - thanks!   
Jules713 - Hahaha! I want him dead, too, if you know what I mean...   
JanaRose - I am SO sorry the suspense is killing you, but, as I said, not much longer! It will all be revealed soon. And, this is the best fic you've ever read? Oh my, I am sooo happy! I've had a good time writing this fic, and I'm happy that people really like it.   
C. C. McKenna - I am happy you use so much slang with me. Slang is soooo hip! Thank you for the master mind thing. I am really good at that game. (ahhhh! the attack of the puns! Help me!) And yes, I know I have a twisted mind. If I didn't, I wouldn't have even started this fic! Oh, and the last part made me lol!  
  
Now, chapter 27...  
  
::::::  
  
"Grams, do we have to?" Phoebe asked.  
  
It was Thursday night of the next week. None of the kids had gone to school yet, and Phoebe was asking Grams if they had to go to school the next day. "Yes, dears, you have to. You have been living in the hospital, and you've missed four days of school. You are all healing nicely, and I think you should go to school. The Trudeau boys have to go to school, too." Grams said, looking over the three pouting girls in front of her. "Awh." the Phoebe said, with the girls' guards chuckling in the background. "Shut up!" Phoebe said, hearing their chuckles.  
  
There was more than one reason that the girls didn't want to go to school. One, they wanted to be around to see Piper any time they could. Two, school reminded them of Mr. Connel, especially Prue. Three, they knew that they would have to face lots of questioning. It would be about how they got their injuries, and why they were gone. Prue also knew that she would have to face extra questions, like why Piper still wasn't there, and where Mr. Connel was. Four, they had no idea how they were going to explain why they had guards, without mentioning Mr. Connel. The case had to be kept confidential, so the kids knew that if they went to school, they would be in for having to make up lots of lies.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
The next morning, when Paige and Glenn got to school, they were immediately greeted by their friends. They looked at Paige and Glenn awkwardly, seeing Paige wheel Glenn in on a wheelchair. "What happened, guys? Where were you?" one of their friends, Liv, asked them. "Um, I had strep." Paige lied quickly. "And I... tripped over a slug and broke my leg over the weekend. Today was the first day I've been able to come." Glenn said. "You tripped over a slug?" Rich, another friend, asked, looking at him weirdly. "Yeah. It's what my dad calls a banister." Glenn said quickly. "Oh, that's different." Lexi, yet another friend, said. There was a laugh, and the kids looked at the nearby doorway. Paige's guard had burst out in chuckles, and Glenn's was trying to shush him. "Who are those dudes?" Liv asked. "Oh, our own personal guard. We are so important that we deserve one." Paige said, fluffing her hair. "Oh, right Paige." Rich said jokingly. The bell rang, and the other kids ran off.   
  
Paige and Glenn stayed behind. Paige let go of the wheelchair, and turned to face Glenn. "A slug is another name for a banister?" she asked, laughing. "Well, according to you, we are really important, so what I say doesn't matter." Glenn said. She continued laughing, so he said, "Shut up!" "No!" Paige said, and stuck out her tongue at him. Then, continued laughing, with Glenn joining in. This was the first time they had laughed in a while.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Phoebe and Billy walked into the classroom cautiously. They thought that there would be lots of rumors about why they were away for so long. They were right.  
  
When they walked into their first class, everyone became quiet, and looked over at them. Their eyes seemed to widen as they saw Phoebe's cast, and the poof under Billy's shirt. They also saw the two guys in suits settle in outside the doorway. They had NOT expected that. "Pheebs, what happened? And what's with the suits?" Mel asked when she ran up to them. "Oh, hi Billy." she added, as if just noticing he was there. "Well, my step dad has suddenly become REALLY overprotective." Billy said, with a fake sigh. "And, Billy and I were seeing which one of us could jump the farthest off of the swings. We both went about twenty-five feet, but we landed wrong. I broke my arm, and Billy broke a few ribs. Today was the first day we were able to come to school." Phoebe said. She was a very experienced liar. "Oh, Phoebe, what am I going to do with you? You broke your ankle last time you did that. I thought you had learned your lesson!" Mel said, shaking her head. The teacher then came in, and the three went to their seats, noticing that their classmates weren't staring at them anymore. 'We must have proved them wrong.' Phoebe thought, with a smile.  
  
A few minutes into class, a note landed on her desk, and she opened it cautiously. It was from Billy.  
  
THAT HAPPENED TO YOU BEFORE? NO WONDER YOU WERE ABLE TO COME UP WITH THE LIE SO QUICKLY!   
yeah, it really hurt. Anyway, did you look at the faces of the kids in our class.   
YEAH, THERE MUST HAVE BEEN RUMORS ABOUT US. t  
hat's what i thought. I bet they thought we ran off to tahiti to get married because i was pregnant with triplets or something.   
WOW. YOU DO KNOW YOU HAVE A TWISTED MIND, RIGHT?   
yeah, but you like me anyway.   
YEAH... RIGHT.   
hey, mister!   
YOU'RE RIGHT, I LIKE YOU ANYWAY, YOU LITTLE FREAK.  
  
After reading that, Phoebe looked over at him, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice" he mouthed. She giggled. She hadn't done that for a while.  
  
Later that day, she found out she was right about the Tahiti rumor.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Leo was at his locker, looking at a picture of him and Piper together. It felt really weird to him to be at school when she wasn't. Ever since he had moved here, they had been inseparable, at school, at home, everywhere! "Leo, there you are."  
  
Leo turned around, and found himself facing Piper's two stubborn best friends, Alex and Kiara. "Uh, hi." Leo said. He didn't feel like talking much. "We haven't seen you for a week, and all you can say is 'hi'?" Alex asked, with a slight smile. "So, where's Piper? And who's that dude?" Kiara asked. She nodded towards Leo's personal guard, who was standing about 50 feet away. "Why are you asking me?" Leo asked, faking confusion. "Well, he is looking over at us intently, and he came in when you did, for starters." Alex said. "Oh, fine. He's my personal guard." "You're whattie what?" Alex asked, weirded out a bit. "My personal guard." Leo repeated, then he turned back to his locker. "Okay, two questions. Why do you have one, and, I repeat, where is Piper?" Kiara asked, looking at Leo strangely.   
  
"Um..." Leo sighed. The police had told them to answer questions about Piper truthfully, or as close to the truth as possible. This was because they didn't know when she would wake up, so telling people she would be back in a definite amount of time would be impossible. Also, there were kids who had parents working at the hospital. Although most doctors and nurses didn't know about the others, there were a lot of people involved in caring for Piper, so someone was bound to talk. Due to this, the kids had gotten together in the morning to talk about what they were and were not going to say, and got it okayed by the authorities.   
  
"Piper's in the hospital." Leo said sadly. The two girls' expressions suddenly dropped. "What?" Kiara asked, thoroughly shocked. She knew Piper hated hospitals. "She's in the hospital." Leo repeated. "Why?" Alex asked. Leo reviewed what him and the others had talked about in the morning. "She got attacked." he said shortly. Alex and Kiara just stared at him. "But, wha-what happened? And why were you gone for so long?" Kiara asked, still staring in shock. "Piper and I were out last Friday night. We were jumped, and the guy threw me into a wall, knocking me out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, with my mom at my side. Apparently, Prue and Paige were going for a walk, and they found us. I found out when a doctor came that Piper had been shot twice, and had gotten hit on the head. She had also fallen into a coma. And, the guy hasn't been caught, so that's what the guard is for." Leo finished quickly. His voice shook when he said this, but he did not break down due to practicing what to say on the way to school. "Oh my God." Kiara said, her hand over her mouth, and a tear going down her cheek. "I want to kill that bastard!" Alex said angrily. 'You're not the only one.' Leo thought.   
  
When Leo entered his first class, which was English, he was greeted with questions about his and Piper's absences. Piper had become popular when she and Leo started dating. Leo was forced to keep repeating the same lie. He also felt really uneasy being in English class, even though Mr. Connel wasn't teaching it. Same with his second class, though he didn't feel as weird being in that class. But, by his third class, he didn't have to answer anymore questions. It had gotten around the freshmen class what had happened, or, at least, what Leo had told people. This was lucky for Leo. He was close to breaking point by that time, for having to talk constantly about Piper, the woman he loved.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
Prue and Andy walked into their first class cautiously. Being two of the most popular people in the Junior and Senior classes, they knew that there would be a lot of questions about their absence. Sure enough, Leigh, Marylin, and KC automatically ran up to them. "Guys, where were you? And how did you get that?" Marylin asked, pointing to Prue's cast. "Well, Leo..." Andy started, but Prue stopped him.  
  
"Andy, don't you remember? They know about him." Prue said bitterly. "Oh, yeah." Andy said. "We know about who?" Leigh asked, looking between the two of them. "You know about my stalker." Prue said quickly and slowly, if that makes sense. "Oh." KC said with a shudder. It was creepy for her to think about that. "What did whoever he is do?" Leigh asked. "Well, we know who he is, now." Andy said. "What? Who is the son of a bitch?" Marylin said angrily. "It's Mr. Connel." Prue said. "As in freshmen English teacher, and Piper and Leo's first class teacher Mr Connel?" KC asked, startled. "Yes." Prue answered. "Oh my God!" Marylin said. "Yeah." KC added. "But, that still doesn't explain why you were gone." Leigh said.  
  
"Well, on Friday night, we came here to investigate, since we knew that it was a teacher. And, Piper figured it out and led us to his classroom. He attacked us, with three lackeys." Prue said. The three girls gasped. "And, it ended with all of us having broken something, except for two of us. Paige had the most severe concussion, even though she broke nothing. And, Piper didn't break anything either. But, she, she..." Prue stuttered. She still couldn't bring herself to say it, especially since she got the phone call. "She's was hurt pretty badly. She's in a coma." Andy finished for her. He knew she couldn't do it by herself. The other three girls' mouths and eyes were wide open. "Oh my God!" KC said, hand over her mouth. "I know." Prue said quietly. "I am SO sorry!" Leigh said, and gave Prue a hug. "Oh, Prue!" Marylin said, joining in the hug. Prue felt better, being comforted by friends that weren't there. But, she still had a feeling that this was all her fault.  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: I know, I know, you all hate me, but some people wanted more Leo reaction. I also wanted to let you know how much time had passed. And, I promise you, some suspense will be relieved NEXT CHAPTER! This is after a song by Evanescence! 


	28. Slipped Away

AN: Some suspense will be over! Praise me! Also, even though this isn't a song fic, I have two different songs in here. I thought they would be perfect for this.  
  
piperleo4eva - Wow, you're messed up. But, I did laugh out loud when I read your review! And, that scene was cutesy? Well, I have to admit, it kind of was, but it was sad too.   
winter blaze - Yay! I have a reviewer that doesn't hate me! Happiness and joy is spread throughout the world! Okay, enough of that, I want to let you know what is happening...   
leojunkie-charmed04 - thank you for saying you like this fic! Also, I doubt that you are part of the biggest fan ever, unless I am the other part. I love Piper and Leo, and, after this fic, I will be making more Piper/Leo based fics! I just want to finish this one as soon as I can, so I can begin those. I already have the plot line for one or two of them!   
C. C. McKenna - You like typing dude, don't you? Anyways, I love the song, too. And, I am happy I made a long chapter again. I like making those because it pleases my fans. I think this one is a bit long as well. And, just to let you know, what you wrote about my fic also applies to the show! I am glad that I am doing it honor! (author salutes television)   
p3charmed4eva - I don't think Phoebe is a slut, just she had a reputation that she was. Remember Freebie? And, I am happy you were happy about the Leo reaction. I did it for you, and all other Piper and Leo fans!  
  
Now, chapter 28...  
  
::::::  
  
Everyday, after school, the seven kids went to the hospital. Even though only a few of them were able to see Piper a day, they wanted to be there just in case there was some news. There hadn't been any yet. It had been three weeks since they started going to school, and Piper hadn't woken up, or even gotten better in the slightest.  
  
Everyone was dealing with the stalker issue in different ways. Prue had completely broken down, tears spilling at the slightest thing. Andy tried his best to comfort her, while having an overwhelming overprotective feeling about both her and Piper. Leo just spent time staring blankly in to space, always lost in his own little world. Phoebe wasn't really her cheery self anymore. She stopped making jokes, and had developed a negative attitude towards anything, and also a horrible temper. She and Prue constantly fought, having no one to mediate. Billy was trying his best to quell his girlfriend's temper, and was failing miserably. Glenn just watched this all, still not coming to terms with reality. Paige didn't even watch. When they got to the waiting room that day, after a hectic day at school, she pulled out her iPod and headphones. She had listened to music constantly ever since the incident at the school. It was her escape from all that was happening around her. There was too much going on in her life, and she couldn't handle it all. There was the threat from the stalker, her adoptive parents' death, Piper's condition, and the looming deadline for finding her real family. She had three days, or else she would go into foster care. Social services was trying its best to find them, but were coming up empty.  
  
"Miss Matthews, you can see her now." a doctor called from the doorway. It was Paige's turn to see Piper, again. Paige got up, and she and her guard went to Piper's room.   
  
;;;;;;  
  
"Excuse me. I have something to tell you all." the doctor told the group as soon as Paige left. They all turned their attention to him. "Yes, Dr. Kush?" Grams asked. She had just remembered who he was. He was in charge of Piper's care. "Me and the other doctors have noticed that Piper's condition has steadily gotten worse. Her body is getting tired, and we are afraid that she will not be able to fight much longer." The doctor said grimly. "Is she going to die?" Prue asked, beginning to sob yet again. The doctor didn't say anything for a moment. "Not definitely," he said, "but it is becoming an increasing probability. I am sorry." he said, then left the room, to leave them in their grief. And, ironically, Paige had left her iPod on, and they could hear the song that was playing through the headphones.   
  
"I hope you can hear me   
I remember it clearly   
The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
I didn't get around to kiss you   
Goodbye on the hand   
I wish that I could see you again   
I know that I can't  
  
I hope you can hear me   
I remember it clearly   
The day you slipped away   
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
I've had my wake up   
Won't you wake up   
I keep asking why   
And I can't take it   
It wasn't fake it   
It happened, you passed by"  
  
Billy got up and ripped the headphones out, so they couldn't hear the song anymore. Then, he looked over at the others. They were crying. Then, he looked at his shirt. So was he.   
  
;;;;;;  
  
Paige walked into Piper's room. She put her pencil and paper on the bed, and turned to Piper. She cleared her throat. She was preparing to sing to her. She had done this every time she visited Piper, she had a feeling that it reached her in some way. Paige always just sang songs that came into her head. They were always songs she knew Piper liked. She looked down at Piper. She looked so sweet and innocent, just lying there, and Paige came up with an idea. "I think you're gonna like this one." Paige told her, and began singing.  
  
"Spend all your time waiting   
For that second chance   
For a break that would make it okay   
There's always some reason   
To feel not good enough   
And it's hard at the end of the day   
I need some distraction   
Oh beautiful release   
The memories seep from my veins   
Let me be empty   
Oh and weightless   
Then maybe I'll find some peace tonight  
  
In the arms of the angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you feel   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here  
  
So tired of the straight line   
And everywhere you turn   
There are vultures and thieves at your back   
The storm keeps on twisting   
And you keep on building the lies   
That you make up for all that you lack   
It don't make no difference   
Escaping one last time   
It's easier to believe   
In this sweet madness   
Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
You're in the arms of the angel   
Fly away from here   
From this dark, cold hotel room   
And the endlessness that you feel   
You are pulled from the wreckage   
Of your silent reverie   
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here  
  
You're in the arms of the angel   
May you find some comfort here."  
  
Paige finished singing the song. It was then that she realized she was crying. She then sunk to her knees, her right hand still on the bed. She just sat there, sobbing. She didn't want this song to relate to Piper. It just couldn't. It would be too much for her to handle. She couldn't die, she just couldn't.  
  
It was then that Paige stopped sobbing for a moment. She stood up, and looked at her hand, and saw that it had found Piper's. 'I don't remember putting my hand there.' Paige thought, then opened her eyes in shock. Piper's thumb was gently rubbing the back of her hand. Then Paige's gaze moved to Piper's face. Piper's brown eyes were looking back, and she was giving Paige a reassuring smile.  
  
::::::  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHA! I tricked you with the chapter title, now didn't I? I know, I'm evil for ending it here, but don't worry, the new chapter will come in a few hours. Also, the first little clip from a song is Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away, which is what this chapter is named after. It is off of her new cd. The second song bit is Angel by Sarah McLachlan. It is the song that helped to inspire this fic. 


	29. Finally

AN: Hey, I decided to be nice and not leave you guys in suspense for too long, so here is the next chapter!  
  
winter blaze - Here is the next chapter. Oh, and Avril's new cd is about ten times better than her last one, and I really liked that one. It is fantabulous! In fact, I am listening to it right now! And, I'll keep that song in mind.   
p3charmed4eva - Well, I am sorry I scared you, and I'm glad I escaped a yelling. And, you love the Paige/Piper moments? Well, so do I! I like them in the show, so I put a lot in! And, you are about a step behind me. That comes in this chapter, I have more plans for the stalker, that's in this chapter, and that will come soon! And don't worry, I make reviews like that sometimes, and you are not a control freak.   
piperleo4eva - Okay, the first part of your review completely proved my point. Oh, and your twin reads this fic too? Who told who about it, or did you both read it and both decided you liked it? I'm just wondering.   
Jules713 - Yay, rejoicing for Piper awakeness! I love the song too, that's why I used it in the fic! And, violent.   
C.C. McKenna - Yay! I succeeded in tricking someone! And Angel is one of MY favorite songs of all time too, that' s why I put the whole song in there. Also, nice pun!   
PiperHalliwell025 - Did you know that that was 56 thank yous? Well, thank you for your review. I'm sorry, I had to pun.   
JanaRose - Yay! Someone else I tricked! Also, you were literally crying? Wow, I am surprised, even though I normally cry when I hear either of those songs. You're welcome for taking away suspense.   
LeoPiper24/7 - Nice way to spell believe. Anyway, another one tricked! And, yes, for now...  
  
Now, chapter 29...  
  
:::::::  
  
Paige stared at Piper for a moment, and then she smiled. Piper smiled back, and then pointed down her bed. Paige followed her finger, and saw that she was pointing at the pencil and paper. "Oh, I guess you can't talk." Paige said, still smiling. Piper moved to nod her head, but when she started, it really hurt, so she gave Paige a look that told her the answer. "Oh, okay." Paige said, and handed the writing utensils to her. Piper wrote something on the notepad, then handed it to Paige.  
  
And Paige read it. "Are the others okay?" Paige's ear-to-ear smile went past her ears. Even when Piper had just woken up from a coma, the first thing she said was about someone else. "Yes, they're great!" Paige said. She leaned over to give Piper a hug, but Piper's hands stopped her. "Oh, right, forgot." Paige said, her smile fading a little bit. Then, Piper waved her hand, as if to say "It's okay." and Paige's smile returned. For a moment, Piper looked at her expectantly. "Wait... I should probably tell the doctors that you're up!" Paige realized. Piper gave her a thumbs up. "Okay! Be back soon!" she said, then ran out of the room.  
  
;;;;;;;;  
  
Paige's guard followed her all the way back to the waiting room. Everyone looked up as they saw Paige running in early with a frantic look on her face, they automatically assumed the worst. But, Paige paid no attention to them. She saw Dr. Kush standing a bit off to the side, and ran up to him. He looked at her as if he thought she was going to tell him Piper died. Suddenly, she smiled, and began hopping in circles around the doctor. Her hands were by her shoulders and were flapping wildly. And, she kept squealing something that sounded like "Mini me!". Everyone looked at her like she was insane. Glenn ran up and grabbed her. He shouted, over the squeals, "Paige, calm down! What happened?" Paige took a deep breath to calm herself. Then, her huge smile returned. "Piper's up! She's awake!"   
  
Everyone looked at her, then their faces broke out into grins. Prue began crying again, but this time, from joy. "Are you sure?" Dr. Kush asked. "Yes! Of course I am! I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't!" Dr. Kush then ran out the door, calling his fellow nurses and doctors.   
  
"But, how?" Andy asked. "I mean, Dr. Kush had just basically told us that she was... dying." "Well," Paige said, "He was sadly mistaken. I've been singing to Piper because I felt I could reach her in some way by doing so. And today, I sang the song "Angel", then I cried. When I got up, I saw Piper's hand in mine, and her thumb reassuringly rubbing my hand. Then, I looked up, and her eyes were open and she was smiling at me!" Paige squealed the last part. She couldn't help herself. She was so happy! Phoebe and Prue then squealed as well, and jumped up. They ran over and hugged Paige, and all three jumped up and down, making their high pitched girlie squeals. Then, Leo got up, and joined in the hug, jumping up and down, but he didn't make squeals. Andy then joined, then Billy and Glenn.   
  
They were a big jumping, happy mass when Dr. Kush came back. He cleared his throat loudly, and Grams said, "Children!" They let go and stopped jumping and making noise, but they didn't stop smiling. They all faced him, and he broke into a smile too. "I am pleased to inform you that Piper Halliwell has indeed woken up from her coma." "Well, duh!" Paige said, giving him a strange look. "Paige!" "Sorry." Paige said, face going downcast. Then, she smiled again. She couldn't help it. "And, I have some other news for you." Dr. Kush continued, still smiling. "What?" Glenn asked, wondering what else he could say.   
  
"Well, we know that Miss Matthews here needs to find her family, and she has a time limit." he said. Paige nodded. "Well, you, Ms. Matthews..." "Paige." Paige interjected. She hated when people called her by her surname. "Well, Paige, you do know that you donated blood to Ms. Halliwell, correct?" Paige nodded again. "Well, we ran some tests on your blood, and we found something very interesting. We found a genetic link between yours and Piper's blood." Their jaws dropped open, even Grams. "What?" Paige asked. What on earth could link her to the Halliwells? "Paige, we found your immediate family. Piper and her sisters are your half sisters, and Ms. Halliwell here," he indicated Grams, "is your full grandmother and legal guardian."  
  
They just stared at him for a moment. "Come here, sis!" Phoebe said, then hugged Paige. "Oh, my dear sisters!" Prue said, hugging them both. When they let go, Phoebe said, "Woah. Creepy realization." "What?" Billy asked. "I just realized that four sisters are dating four brothers." "Creepy, but who cares?" Prue said, then grabbed Andy and kissed him.   
  
Dr. Kush looked onto the happy kids, and then remembered something. "Oh, you all can go see Piper. You can all go in together if you promise to be really caref-" "We will!" Phoebe said quickly, and everyone gave him the boy scout salute. Dr. Kush laughed. "Okay, okay, go!" The seven then ran out through the door and into the hallway.   
  
When they left, Grams turned to Dr. Kush. "Are you sure about letting them all in there?" she asked. "Yes, I am sure. As long as they keep careful, it'll be fine."  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Piper was laying on her bed thinking. The doctors had just left. They had asked her a lot of questions about how she felt, and seemed to test her a bit. They had also removed the ventilator, so she could talk again, but only in a whisper. 'Why was Paige crying?' she thought. 'The others are okay, so could it have been about me? No, it couldn't.' Piper's thoughts were then interrupted.   
  
"Piper!" Piper looked towards the door, and saw all seven of the group there. They all ran up, and all made to hug her, except for Paige. Piper put her hands up to block them. They all stopped, remembering about Piper's injuries. Instead, they surrounded her bed. "Piper, we missed you SO much!" Prue said, trying her hardest to keep from hugging her younger sister. Piper looked at her strangely. "Yeah, we all did. These four weeks have been tough." Glenn said. Piper's eyes widened. "I missed that much school?" she asked quietly. "You can talk!" Paige said. "Don't change the subject." Piper said, and turned back to Glenn. "Are you serious?" she asked. Then, everyone burst out laughing. It was just like Piper to freak out about missing schoolwork. "Oh my God." Piper said, closing her eyes. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much schoolwork she would have to make up.  
  
"Well, don't sweat." Billy said. "I'm sure you won't have to make up any English work. The substitute hasn't given Leo any, so why would you have to do some?" "Wait, substitute?" Piper asked. "Yeah, you really didn't expect HIM to stick around, did you?" Billy said, not being able to say Mr. Connel. "Wait, he hasn't been caught?" Piper asked, a look of fear suddenly coming to her face. "No, I'm sorry Piper, he hasn't" Andy said, experiencing his protection feeling again. "Oh." she said, looking away from them all.   
  
"It's gonna be okay though, Piper." Leo said, stroking her cheek lovingly. They then looked into each other's eyes. Leo couldn't help himself. One look into her chocolate brown eyes and he was hooked. "Piper, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just come out with it. When you were... here, I did a lot of thinking, and Piper, I love you." Piper just looked at him for a moment. Leo was nervous, not knowing how she would react. She then beckoned him to lean down. When he did, she held on to his collar and put her mouth to his ear. "And I love you." she whispered. They he turned to face her, and they kissed passionately. When Leo finally pulled away, they looked around at the other people in the room. They found that they had all moved back. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were all smiling widely. Andy and Billy were looking at the ceiling, rocking back and forth on their feet. Glenn was looking at them disgustedly. "Ew." he said. Paige stepped on his foot and looked at him sternly. "What?" he asked.   
  
"Okay, okay, Leo. It's my turn to talk to Piper." Phoebe said. Leo graciously moved aside. "I've missed you, older sister!" Phoebe said, squeezing Piper's hand. "Same here." Paige added, coming up on Piper's other side. Piper turned and looked at her queerly. "What..." "Do I mean by that?" Paige finished for her. "Yeah." Piper said. "Well, when you first came here, I gave a blood donation, since we have the same blood type." "And so do I." Andy added. "Weird. Three people with that blood type in a group of eight friends." Billy said. "But, that's not the point." Paige continued. "Well, they ran some tests on our blood. It turns out, we have a genetic link. I'm your half sister." Paige finished, smiling still. This was the first time she had actually said that out loud. She was her best friends' half sister. She could hardly believe it, even though she had known it for a couple of hours. "Really?" Piper asked. Paige and Phoebe both nodded. "That's great!" Piper said smiling, and squeezed Paige's hand. Paige smiled back. "Okay, sis, let me talk to your oldest sister now, kay?" Piper said, looking over at Prue, who was waiting patiently.   
  
Phoebe and Paige left Piper and joined the boys as Prue came up to Piper's side. That was when Prue burst into tears for the umpteenth time that day. "Oh my God, Piper. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. This never would have happened if it wasn't for me. You didn't deserve this, and I brought it to you. You should have never been through this. It's all my fault." Prue continued rambling while the others stared at her. They had no idea that she felt this way. Then, Piper slapped Prue on the arm. Prue stopped talking and looked at her. Piper had finally gotten her attention. "Prue. It isn't your fault, none of this is. What the hell gave you the idea that it was?" Piper asked. She could not believe that Prue felt that way. "He told me it was my fault. He told me it was my fault that you got hurt. That you all got hurt." Prue said, tears still flowing. "You didn't tell us that." Andy said, still looking at her. "Prue, you're crazy. None of this is your fault. You here me? NONE OF IT!" Piper had a bit of anger in your voice. "And I don't get how you could even think that! No one is to blame except for that... thing that calls himself a human. He just told you that to get you upset. He was lying. None of what happened to me that night was your fault. Nor were the injuries of the others. I saw them happen, every single one. And none of it, I repeat, none of it, was your fault." Piper finished, a bit angrier than when she had started.   
  
Everyone was staring at her now, but she didn't care. She had needed to knock some sense into her older sister. "You're right, Piper." Prue said, tears slowing down. "I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm sorry I believed him." "It's alright, Prue. Now, give me a hug." Piper said, and held out her arm. Prue looked at Piper like she was crazy. Piper reached up with her arm and grabbed Prue in a one-arm hug. "Geez, Prue, you just HAD to take the first hug, didn't you?" Phoebe said sarcastically. "Well, I didn't see you jumping at the opportunity." Prue responded. "Oh, cut it out, you two!" Piper said. "Now, I won't a hug from my sisters, all three of them." Piper said, waving her free arm at Phoebe and Paige, who quickly came over. The four had their first hug as sisters.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Okay, dears, I want to spend time with my granddaughter before visiting hours are up, which is in five minutes." Grams said from the doorway. The eight had just sat around for the rest of the time, talking. They talked about their days, and they caught Piper up on stuff that she missed, which was a lot. They talked about everything except for the reason that they were there, in the hospital. They did this until Grams came, shooing them out.   
  
"Aw, Grams, do we have to?" Phoebe said. She wanted to spend some more time with her sister. "Yes, dear, you have to. You all have to. Now, shoo!" "Bye, Piper!" Prue said. "Bye sis!" Paige said with a chuckle. "See ya!" Phoebe called. "See you tomorrow, honey." Leo said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya, Piper." "Tomorrow." "Bya!" "That's enough, go!" Grams said, closing the door when Leo, the last person to leave, cleared out of the way.   
  
"Yes, Grams?" Piper asked. She was now sitting up. Well, not really. The others had gotten about seven pillows from the nurses, and propped Piper up into a position where she would be comfortable. "How are you doing, dear?" Grams asked. "Fine, Grams. My stomach and chest hurt, a lot, but it's nothing I can't handle. And, I'm not having any dizzy spells." Piper answered. "Good, but that's not what I meant." Grams said. "Oh, do you mean how am I dealing? Well, it has been pretty overwhelming. I found out that I have a new sister, my boyfriend loves me, I've been in a coma for four weeks, and my older sister blames herself for that coma." "What?" Grams asked. She didn't know about two of those. "Yup. I guess this all proves that I have a pretty boring life." Piper said sarcastically. Grams chuckled. Piper was definitely back.   
  
"Piper," Grams started, her voice serious. Piper wondered what Grams was going to tell her. "Piper, the police need to talk to you tomorrow. They need to know what happened." "Oh." Piper said, not cheery anymore. "Do you think you can do it?" Grams asked. "Yeah, I think so." she said, nodding slightly. She didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to relive it. But, she knew she would have to. She knew she would have to talk.  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: Okay, there you go. Paige is now sisterly! I am sooo happy! I know you are probably looking at the computer weirdly now, since I am happy that something happened that was in my own fic. Well, I'm just weird like that. Also, just to let you know, my hands were going wonky while I was writing this. I originally had Prue kissing Billy in this, and Piper was repeatedly male. But, anyway, this is after a song by Ce Ce Peniston! 


	30. Witness

AN: Oh my God! I had no idea I would make it here! Thank you all for reading my story, and reviewing! You have inspired me to continue! I praise thee! Also, I have no idea what happens after someone gets shot in the stomach, but I'm having Piper eat. In this fic, if people are shot in the stomach, their stomachs are still fully functional. And, when they are shot in the lung, they can still talk. So, no questioning the medical stuff, please. Also, I am writing this chapter a little differently than others. This is because, when Piper is talking, it is in third person, and it is separated from the previous scene. This is because, I though it would have more of an effect to do flashbacks. The triangle things indicate that it is a flashblack. Also, this chapter has some things that might be considered R, but I have seen them in PG-13 rated fics, so I figured it was fine. Happy reading!  
  
JanaRose - You laughed a lot in that one? Yay! I like making people laugh. And, yes, that is why I made that chapter that title.   
p3charmed4eva - Well, i think you would notice that, but thank you!   
winter blaze - your welcome, and thank you!   
piperleo4eva - ha ha ha (author continues to laugh sarcastically) Very funny. Well, at least I spell reading right. And, thank you. That is a funny pun. Oh, and three ness-es. I am filled with happiness!  
  
Now, chapter 30...  
  
:::::::  
  
That night, Piper had her first night of actual sleep in a long time. Well, more like a night of restless sleep. She kept waking up due to nightmares. They were all about her living nightmare.   
  
Since she had barely any sleep that night, Piper wasn't too pleased when nurse came in bringing Piper her first real food in about a month. Piper looked down at her tray. 'Yay, goop. Just what I needed. Now I remember why I hate hospitals so much.' Piper thought, poking her breakfast with her spoon. She finally worked up the courage to try it. When she put a spoonful of the stuff in her mouth, she found it tasted disgusting. She grimaced as she swallowed it. "I see you hate the food here, too."   
  
Piper looked up, and saw Phoebe standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. "Phoebe, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Piper asked. "No, Piper, I don't. It's Saturday, remember?" Phoebe said. "Oh, right. I forgot." Piper said. "Oh, it's okay. I know it's gonna take you a bit to get used to the date again." Phoebe said, crawling onto the end of Piper's bed. "Hey, where are the others?" Piper asked, noticing that no one was following Phoebe in. "Oh, they're still eating breakfast in the cafeteria. I couldn't stomach the food, so I decided to come here. After I had a stop at the vending machines, of course." Phoebe said, pulling out two muffin packs and two waters. She tossed one of each to Piper. "You got this for me?" Piper asked, happy her sister had thought of her. "Yeah. You are about as picky as I am, so I figured you wouldn't be eating your breakfast either." Phoebe said, chomping down on one of her muffins. "You were right. Thanks." Piper said, taking a bite of one of her muffins also.  
  
A few minutes later, the others came into the room, looking thoroughly disgusted. Then, they caught sight of the muffin wrappers and half-empty water bottles on Piper's bed. "Why, you little sneakers!" Prue said, eying Piper's last muffin. "Take it." Piper said, following Prue's gaze. Prue grabbed the muffin. "Thanks." she said, before snarfing it. "Your welcome." Piper said, taking another swig of water. "Hungry, Prue?" Phoebe asked, watching her devour the muffing. Prue nodded. "Thought so." Phoebe said, and she too took a drink of water.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
The eight friends kept on talking and laughing until they were interrupted by some police officers. "Ms. Halliwell?" one of them asked, and all four girls replied "Yes?", Paige with a giggle. "We mean, Ms. Piper Halliwell." another officer asked, chuckling at the other one's mistake. "Yeah?" Piper asked. "We are here to talk to you about what happened four weeks ago." the third, and last, officer said. "Oh." was all Piper said. She still didn't really want to talk about it yet. "That means, children, out!" Grams had come up from behind the officers, and she beckoned all the kids out the door. Well, all of them but Piper. "Awh, Grams..." Phoebe started. "Do you have to? Yes. Now, out!" Grams finished for Phoebe. "Awhhh." Phoebe said as they all filed out. Piper didn't protest. She didn't want them to hear what had happened. Especially Prue, after her outburst yesterday.   
  
Grams closed the door behind her, and the three officers settled themselves around Piper. "Piper, I am Officer Combs," the first officer started. "I am Officer Milano." the chuckling officer said. "And I am Officer McGowan." the third officer stated. "Hello." Piper said. "Now, can you tell us what happened?" Officer Combs asked, wanting to get down to business. "Well, you have Billy's story, right?" Piper asked. "Yes, we have Mr. Wyatt's story." Officer Milano said. "Okay, then I'll start from there." Piper said, and all the officers nodded. "Well, the..."   
  
That's as far as Piper got. She then stopped, sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ms. Halliwell?" Officer McGowan asked. Then Piper said, a bit loudly, "You guys do know that the glass thing doesn't work, right?" "What do you mean, Ms. Halliwell?" Officer Combs asked. "I mean that my three sisters and the four Trudeau boys are outside the door right now, trying to listen in." Piper stated simply. "So, you might as well let them in. I mean, they are going to listen anyway." Piper continued, a bit amused. Even though she didn't really want them to listen, she knew that they would find a way to do so.   
  
Outside the door, Phoebe turned to Prue and whispered "How does she always know?" Prue just shrugged. Suddenly, one of the officers opened the door, and the seven came tumbling in. They all got up and brushed themselves off. "Um... we tripped." Phoebe said weakly. "Yeah, you all tripped the moment he opened the door." Piper said, rolling her eyes and smiling. The kids all laughed meekly. "Well," Officer Milano started, "it seems like these kids are going to listen no matter what, so they might as well be in here." He then laughed. "Thanks!" Paige said, and they all settled around Piper.  
  
After a moment, Officer McGowan said, "Ms. Halliwell, please continue." Piper nodded, and readjusted herself. It was a little cramped on her bed, considering her sisters and Leo had all gotten on it. Leo was sitting on her left, Prue was sitting on her right, and Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the foot of her bed. Billy and Glenn were sharing Officer Milano's old chair, and Andy was leaning against the wall. Officer Milano just came back from getting another chair.   
  
Piper cleared her throat, then burst into tears. She couldn't hold them back anymore, with all the memories flooding back. The seven didn't get it. She had been so strong the day before, why was she breaking down now? "It's okay, honey." Leo said, rubbing her arm comfortingly. Piper nodded, and steadily stopped the flow of tears. After she wiped her eyes, Piper cleared her throat again. "Well..."  
  
  
  
Piper watch Billy fall to the ground. The minion she had knocked out earlier had gotten out of his daze and hit Billy on the back of the head. Piper's gaze was on Billy's limp form. She then looked up. She had realized that she was the only one left. With this realization, she wasn't just scared. She was afraid. She was terrified. She knew she couldn't take all three of them.   
  
Mr. Connel then looked at her, and smiled evilly. He and his lackeys began easing their way towards her. Piper backed up with each step they took until she could back up no more. They continued coming towards her until Mr. Connel was standing right in front of her. He reached out and grabbed her neck and lifted her about a foot in the air, still against the wall. Piper couldn't breathe. His iron grip was blocking her air passage. He pulled her forward, so his face was inches from hers. She could now see spots in front of her eyes. "Piper, dear," he hissed, "I'm afraid you aren't going to be having fun." He then turned around, put her down, and shoved her towards one of his lackeys.   
  
He instantly, as if instructed to, grabbed Piper's upper arms and pulled them roughly behind her back, so she couldn't get away. Piper was panting, trying to catch her breathe. The other lackey came up, and punched her in the stomach. Hard. Piper would have dropped to her knees if it weren't for the firm grip on her arms. Mr. Connel came up and whispered something in that lackey's ear. He headed into the closet where all the gym equipment was stored.   
  
After he left, Mr. Connel turned towards Piper. "Piper, these are my associates, Greg" he indicated the man holding Piper, "and Bob." he said, pointing to the gym door. "Say hello." he said. Piper stayed silent. "I said to say hello." Mr. Connel said, nodding to his associate. Greg pulled Piper's arm even harder behind her, and pulled up sharply. Piper screamed. "Say hello!" Mr. Connel yelled. Pipers arm was pulled up more. "Hello." she said, seeing spots in front of her eyes again. The pain was intense. "Good." Mr. Connel said, nodding to his 'associate' again. Piper's arm was put back into it's original position.   
  
Just then, Bob came back in. He was carrying some rope. As Piper caught sight of it, a million different scenarios went through her head, none of them ending well for her. Greg turned her around, so she was facing him. Piper's arms were pushed hard together, and they were tied together tightly at the wrists. She then felt her ankles being tied together as well. She was then forced down, so she was now sitting on her feet.   
  
Mr. Connel then bent and grabbed Piper's chin, so that she had to look up at him. "Now, deary, I must ask you one question. Do you blame your older sister for this?" Piper glared at him. "No." He nodded at Bob, and he punched her. She fell to the side, but Bob pushed her back into her original position. "Now, do you blame Prue for this?" he asked again. "No." Piper said firmly. Mr. Connel nodded again, and this time, Greg punched her. She again fell to the side, and was again brought back up. This went on for a while.  
  
Piper was lifted up again for the thousandth time. She was aching and she knew that some of the punches had penetrated her skin. But, she never screamed. She never cried. She didn't want to give Mr. Connel the satisfaction of breaking her spirit. "Now, again..." Mr. Connel started. "Wait." Piper said, panting a bit. "Yes?" Mr. Connel asked. "Why aren't you rhyming?" she asked. She had just realized that Mr. Connel had dropped that creepy habit. "Oh, you noticed? I decided to drop that, at least for now. That is for my beloved Prue, and her only. You don't get to listen to it." "Oh." Piper said.   
  
"Boss, can I have fun before she gets too beat up?" Greg said, looking Piper up and down. Piper's heart skipped a beat. She instantly knew what he meant by 'fun'. "Sure." Mr. Connel said, smiling evilly. Greg turned to face Piper. He grabbed her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. "Oh, this will be fun." he said, and began unbuttoning Piper's shirt. He continued kissing her roughly. Piper began crying. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want her virginity taken in that way.  
  
  
  
"But, didn't the test come up negative?" Officer Combs asked. Piper was crying as she was talking about it. She was scared when it happened, and she hated reminding herself how close he had become. "It did." Piper said, and continued her story.  
  
  
  
"Greg, don't do that." Bob said in the background. Greg stopped for a moment. "What did you say?" he asked. "I said not to do that. Why don't we just kill her and get the hell out of here?" Bob asked. "We don't need to do this to make that girl you like suffer." "You know what, Greg, don't do it." Mr. Connel said. "What? But you told me I could!" Greg said, exasperated. "You will do as I say. I have respect for the newly dead." Mr. Connel said. With that, he pulled out his gun and shot Bob in the head. He fell down to the ground, dead.  
  
Piper screamed. She was even more terrified now, if that was possible. She just saw them kill one of their own in front of her eyes. She had just watched someone die. "Oh, you liked that, did you?" Mr. Connel asked. Greg had finished buttoning up her shirt again. "Hold her back." Mr. Connel said, and walked to the side. Greg grabbed Piper's shoulders from behind and held her in her spot.   
  
Mr. Connel went over to Leo and lifted him up so that Piper could see his face. "Don't you touch him!" Piper screamed, anger boiling up inside of her. She struggled with her bindings, wanting to get at Mr. Connel. "Oh, this one is your boyfriend isn't he?" Mr. Connel said, laughing maniacally. Piper didn't respond, she just continued to struggle with the ropes. "I take that as a yes." Mr. Connel said. Then he threw Leo by his arm at the nearest wall. "LEO!" Piper cried. "Shut her up." Mr. Connel said, and Greg punched her yet again, and then put his hand over her mouth.   
  
"This should please you." he said, and he went over to Glenn. He picked him up by his leg, and hit that leg against the door frame. Piper heard a crack. She yelled out, but it could barely be heard due to Greg's hand. He then grabbed Andy, who was nearby and punched him incredibly hard right near his neck. She heard another crack, and yelled yet again. "Oh, I see it did." Mr. Connel said. As he passed Billy, he kicked him in the chest, and Piper heard another crack. "Ha ha. I'm having fun with this." Mr. Connel said, and headed over to Phoebe. Piper made a high-pitched scream that could be easily heard through her hand gag. "What did I say about shutting her up?" Mr. Connel said, rubbing his temples. Greg pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. "One sound, and you're dead." he whispered in her ear. She gulped.   
  
"Good." Mr. Connel said, and picked up Phoebe. He pulled her arm behind her back, and he pulled it up, even further up than Greg had Piper's. Piper heard another crack, but couldn't make any noise. He put Phoebe down, and came back over to Piper. "Now, it's your turn." Piper looked back at him. 'What else could he do to hurt me?' she thought.   
  
He pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. She heard a gunshot, then had an intense pain in her stomach. She looked down, and saw blood pouring out. She fell to her side. He then pointed his gun at Greg, and shot him in the head too. He fell back, dead like his friend.   
  
Piper tried not to look at her stomach. She hated the sight of blood, which she knew was spilling out of her wound. Mr. Connel came and turned her onto her stomach. She screamed, though it hurt for her to do so. She watched him take Greg's knife and hold it to her back. She thought he was going to stab her. She suddenly felt her arms being released. He had cut the rope. She then felt the rope on her ankles be cut as well. Mr. Connel then turned her back over, so she was lying on her back.  
  
He then put two of his fingers in the blood that had spilled out. He walked to the nearby wall and made a vertical streak. He then dragged her to right under the streak. She had no idea what he was doing. He then put his fingers in her blood again, and made a curve off of that line, forming the letter P. She watched him slowly write the word 'Payment' in her own blood. She was in a deep sense of unreality. After writing the word, he just sat on the ground and watched her slowly get weaker.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Mr. Connel stood up and stood over Piper. "This is taking too long." he said, and leaned down to Piper's level. He pressed his gun to the left side of her chest and pulled the trigger. She could barely here the gun go off, so she was surprised when she felt pain sear through her chest. Breathing suddenly got harder, and she felt blood rise in her throat. She heard her breath go ragged.   
  
Suddenly, she heard someone's voice. "Look!" It was Paige's. "Oh my God!" That voice was Prue's. Piper looked at Mr. Connel, and he leaned over her. He lifted his gun over her head...  
  
  
  
"And the next thing I knew, I was in a big white room, with Paige crying at my side." Piper finished. Tears had been streaming down her face since the middle of the story, so she reached up to wipe them for the umpteenth time. She looked up, and noticed that all her friends were looking at her, shocked. "Honey." Leo said, and held her close, stroking her hair. She snuggled against him. "So that's what you meant by 'I saw every one of them happen'." Billy said. "I wondered how my leg got broken." Glenn said.   
  
Prue and Paige looked at each other. They had just realized that they had only missed Mr. Connel by a few seconds. If they hadn't spent so much time at Glenn, then they would have caught him. Prue was also thinking something else, though. She used to still think that this was her fault, but she didn't anymore. After she heard that Piper refused over and over again that it was Prue's fault to Mr. Connel's face, she felt a bit better.   
  
Phoebe was still just looking at Piper, watching her cry and letting the story sink in. She was filled with an overwhelming feeling of anger. How dare he do this to her older sister? She had gone through more than they had thought. He made her suffer both physically and mentally. He had killed two people in front of her. Not that she was sorry they were dead, but she didn't like that her sister had to watch. He had also hurt her friends in family in front of her, and she could do nothing about it. Phoebe knew that Piper always put others before herself, and she knew that hurting them had more of an effect on Piper than her own injuries. She had wanted Mr. Connel dead before, but now, she wanted him to pay. Little did she know, the exact same thing was going through everyone else's mind. They wanted him to be miserable before he died. They wanted to put him through hell before he went there. They wanted to get revenge on him. They wanted him to suffer. They wanted him to suffer for making Piper suffer.  
  
::::::::  
  
AN: Oh, am I getting angsty or what? Anyways, poor Piper! Oh, I HATE Mr. Connel! I hate him bad! And, this is my longest chapter yet! Go me! Oh, and this is after a song by Sarah McLachlan! I know, I like her bunches. 


	31. Damn

AN: I'm just wondering, did the name Greg sound familiar to you? Well it should, because:   
1. It is the first name of the guy who plays Dan.   
2. It is the name of the fireman that Piper dated for a while in the 6th season.  
  
p3charmed4eva - I know, sad, but I had to write something else sad. I couldn't help myself. But, back to the happy will be soon!   
C.C. McKenna - You're bed is in the same room as the computer? Okay, yeah, I like making Piper feisty. I mean, that IS what she is like in the show, and I like to go out on that. And, I will be dealing more with Mr. Connel later, and I might have a sequel, if, at the end of this, I get enough reviews saying they want one.   
winter blaze - It's not Mr. O'Connel, but anyway, I am getting conflicting ideas here. You want him to die, but others want him to suffer. What will happen? Well, let's see...   
mylicon - Oh, first review I've had from you, and you are the second person already to request a sequel. And, it seemed real? Neat. I've never thought I had much talent in writing, but I guess I might have a little.   
LeoPiper24/7 - oh, you mad. You oh so mad. Anyways, you are not the first proposing violence on Mr. Connel. It seems that I am making a very antagonistic character here.   
Jules713 - Yes, I feel sorry for Piper to. I guess that is why all my characters and reviewers are proposing violence against the bastard.   
piperleo4eva - Oh, new word. Very good word, by the way. And yes, evil laughs are overused, but they do serve a purpose. (author laughs maniacally)   
JanaRose - I don't think I could name the next chapter that, but good idea writing a song for that. But, wouldn't that be ironic? Because, you know, songs do rhyme.   
sci fi fan - Yeah, I couldn't come up with any ideas for the names, so I used the main characters' real last names.   
Gryffindor620 - Thank you, and violence is proposed yet again! Oh, and don't worry, i don't take the 'son' part literally.   
onetreehill4eva - Thank you, and I am so sorry you cried! And, I am doing so.   
  
Now, chapter 31...  
  
:::::::  
  
"Oh my God! Alex did NOT!"  
  
It was the day before Piper was to be released from the hospital, and everyone was in high spirits. They would be happy not to have to go to her in the hospital again. It had been two weeks after she had woken up, and they were telling her about their school days, like they did every afternoon. Leo was telling Piper what had happened at lunch that day. He had just informed her that Alex kissed the guy she had a crush on in front of the entire cafeteria. "Actually, she did. And, Brian didn't resist. He asked her out right after." Leo said, a smile on his face. Alex had liked Brian since before That Friday, which was what they had dubbed the event with Mr. Connel. "Oh, I am SO happy for them!" Piper said, smile on her face.   
  
"Well, that's good, because the new English teacher wasn't too happy for them. She gave them each a detention for PDA." Leo said. "She did? Well, count on a teacher to break up a romantic moment." Piper said. "Yeah." Phoebe said, reminiscing about how her and Billy had gotten detention for PDA also. "How is she working out, anyway?" Piper asked Leo. "Well," he said, "Her classes are pretty fun. She does a lot of hands-on activities, and we get to play some pretty cool games and have contests and stuff. But, she is kind of strict, and she keeps messing up everyone's names. I mean, she called me Luke yesterday." Leo said, with a little chuckle. "Oh, that reminds me of my Science teacher, Ms. Smith. She called me Phoebe the other day. And, she doesn't even know that's my sister's name!" Paige said. "Well, it makes sense that she called you that. I mean, I did have her as a teacher, and you do look like me." Phoebe said, smiling. "I guess you remind her of her former star student." she added, primping her hair. "Yeah, right. More like her former star-ts fights student." Glenn said, smiling. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well, I've never had a teacher that messed up my name." Prue said, batting her eyelashes. "Well, how could they? I mean, your beauty makes you pretty noticeable." Andy said, then he gave her a kiss. "Oh, God, you two!" Piper said. "I really wanted to see that." "Well, it's not like you and Leo haven't done it." Prue said, smiling at her sister. Piper just gave her a weird look.  
  
"Well, kids, visiting hours are up! You need to say goodbye and head home." Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the doorway. Dr. Kush was standing there, pointing to the clock. "Awh, Piper, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, at the Manor!" Phoebe squealed. "Yeah." Piper said quietly as they were leaving the room. In the hallway, Paige turned her head around and said excitedly "See ya at home, sis!" Piper just nodded as Paige turned back and continued along.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
As the girls trudged in, they were greeted with an empty house. "Where's Grams?" Phoebe asked. "She's at the conference, remember? She won't be back until tomorrow?" Prue said. "You can be so absentminded sometimes, Pheebs." Paige said with a little chuckle. "Well, it's not like I accidently used banana skins as socks!" Phoebe said, running off. "Once. I did that once." Paige said quietly, then ran after her. Prue rolled her eyes. Her two youngest sisters could be so immature sometimes. At least she'd have some help soon, with Piper home and all.   
  
Prue was about to go into the kitchen when someone put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her around the middle. Prue struggled hard as her attacker dragged her slowly towards the kitchen door. She bit hard into the hand, and it pulled away for a second. "Paige!" was all she got out before the hand went back over her mouth.  
  
Upstairs, the girls froze. They had heard Prue's frantic scream. They quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. They saw Prue's feet disappearing out the back door. "Prue!" they screamed, and ran out after her.   
  
When the two girls got out, they immediately ran to the attacker. He put up Prue as a shield, and the two stopped. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." he said gruffly. Little did he know, Paige was trying something. She was texting Glenn's cell phone on her own, knowing that it was on. She knew that they would need help. The attacker was about a foot taller than Prue, who was the tallest of the three. He also seemed to be really buff, so they would needed the boys to fight him successfully.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
At the Trudeau residence, the boys were blissfully unaware of what was going on in their next door neighbors' backyard. They were all eating popcorn and watching The Matrix. They were laughing and having a good time. Suddenly, Glenn's brand new cell phone vibrated. They paused the movie while Glenn picked up his cell phone. "Who would be calling you now, bro?" Andy asked, watching Glenn. Glenn ignored him and looked at the screen. He had a new text message. "It's not a call, it's a text." Glenn said, opening the message.   
  
HLP. N BCYRD. -PG  
  
Glenn slammed the phone down and stood up quickly while his brothers just stared at him. Noticing their faces, he said, "The girls are in trouble in their backyard." His brothers got up too, and they headed out of their back door.  
  
;;;;;;  
  
"Now, why don't you be good little girls and not tell the police about this." the attacker said, looking at Phoebe and Paige. They just stared at him, their eyes on his hand, which was around Prue's throat. He wasn't squeezing, but he threatened to if they tried anything. Paige thanked herself silently for applying for the text messaging trial package. She just hoped that Glenn checked the message and could decipher it.   
  
Paige then felt a nudge from Phoebe. She followed Phoebe's gaze and saw the boys heading in their direction, right behind the attacker. She smiled. The attacker looked at her strangely, then asked, "What are you smiling about?" As Paige suddenly became frightened about her mistake, the guy followed her gaze and saw the boys. He turned around roughly to face them. "One step, and I kill her!" The boys stopped in their tracks.   
  
As the two parties faced each other, they completely forgot about the two girls. They smiled at each other, then Paige headed up to behind the guy. She rammed her foot into his crotch from behind. He dropped Prue and knelt to the ground in pain. Before any of the other knew what happened, Phoebe had put the attacker in a death lock. The others than realized what happened and came over, smiling.  
  
"Now," Prue said, standing right in front of her potential kidnapper, "why are you here?" The attacker looked around and realized he wasn't going to get out of this. He also realized that they were probably going to call the police. But, he smiled anyway.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Andy asked fiercely. "Because my boss's plan is working. You aren't figuring it out because of me. I've distracted you for a while, and it has been too long. Now, you won't be able to save the know-it-all brat." he finished, still smiling. Then, he stopped, realizing he said too much. The kids looked at each other. They didn't know what he was talking about. Suddenly, Phoebe gasped, widened her eyes, and ran towards the car. "Phoebe!" Prue called, before her and the others followed her. Andy grabbed onto Phoebe, and asked "What on earth are you doing?" "We have to go to the lake." Phoebe said. Prue and Andy needed no elaboration on what 'the lake' meant. "Why?" Prue asked. She hated going there. "To save Piper."  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: Oh, bad me! I'm having another attack on Piper. Why? You'll see next chapter. But, anyway, I know that I have already had one of Phoebe's powers kind of come out, but I couldn't think of any other way to do this. Also, this is after a song by Matchbox 20. I know, I've already had a song by them, but that was the wrong artist. I mixed that up with Real World by Matchbox 20. The real artist is Leroy for the song New World. Sorry for the mistake and the shortness of this chapter! 


	32. Maniac

AN: Just to let you all know, PDA stands for Public Displays of Affection, and it is a big no-no in school. You can't kiss, hug, make-out, etc. Also, the beginning is a lot like the beginning of the last chapter, except everything is kind of from Piper's point of view, voicing her thoughts. It has the same dialogue, up until the kids left, but it has lots more thoughts from Piper. I am showing you what really happened at the hospital and what happened after the kids left. It is creepy, I am just warning you.  
  
winter blaze - nice use of punctuation, but anyway, I have another vote for a sequel! Oh, and do you know how much I like your pen name? I mean, it's the only one that doesn't upset my spell check. No squiggly red lines for you!   
LeoPiper24/7 - I know, not again! But, I have my reasons. Oh, and you are SO after Mr. Connel!   
Gryffindor620 - Oh, you cuss. You cuss bad. Well, it's not like I haven't done it. And don't worry, cussing won't be much longer. I mean, this is an update.   
onetreehill4eva - Oh, five nos, but, do you not know me? I have left people in suspense before, but I update within a day, except for the time I went on a trip to England!   
piperleo4eva - Oh, more words! Happinessness! teehee. But, who says life is fair? I know, overused cliche, and I don't even believe in it, but I'm saying it anyway. Oh, and there will be much and much P/L fluffiness soon!   
p3charmed4eva - Did you know that you were my first reviewer to comment on 'The Lake'? I mean, everyone should know what lake I am talking about. You know, the one Patricia Halliwell drowned in? Well, at least that's what they thought, but they find out later that she was never actually in the lake. But, oh well, that's what they think now. Oh, you see why he wants to hurt Piper so much in this chapter! Oh, the reasons...   
Amy - Oh, oh, oh! Another first reviewer! Happiness! Oh, and that was so creepy what happened after you read that chapter. Oh, the creepiness!   
C.C. McKenna - Same here with the puter freak stuff, but it's not in my room, so I have to sneak down the hallway. But, I don't rock anymore? Well, at least you said I ruled. And, your Piper? She's Leo's Piper. Oh, and I have a new friend. I am touched.   
JanaRose - oh, another new word from someone. I know, boo for attacking Piper, but there are reasons...   
Jules713 - No, I do not hate Piper. Just a lot of other people do. I am updating.  
  
Now, chapter 32...  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Oh my God! Alex did NOT!"  
  
It was the day before Piper was to be released from the hospital, and she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to be in the Manor again, sleep in her own bed, and just leave the hospital room. She was sick of the stupid hospital room. She had been in it ever since she had woken up two weeks earlier, and she knew that she was in it three weeks before that. She couldn't wait to leave the accursed room, and hoped to leave the memories behind as well. She even couldn't wait to go back to school! Alex and Kiara had come to visit a few times, but she still missed them. She also missed being there to witness key moments, which she apparently just had. Leo had just informed her that Alex had kissed her crush, Brian, in front of the entire cafeteria. She knew that Alex had had a crush on Brian ever since she first met him, which was the first day of their freshmen year. "Actually, she did. and, Brian didn't resist. He asked her out right after." Leo said, a smile on his face. Piper loved his smile, and couldn't help smiling back. "Oh, I am so happy for them!" she said.  
  
"Well, that's good, because the new English teacher wasn't too happy for them. She gave them each a detention for PDA." Leo said. Piper was perplexed. She hated that such a romantic moment was broken in such an unhappy manner. So, she decided to voice her thoughts. "She did? Well, count on a teacher to break up a romantic moment." she said. "Yeah." Phoebe said. Piper had to force down a smile. She knew that Phoebe had probably gotten in trouble a bunch of times for the same reason. Damn the stupid PDA rule! Piper decided to change the subject. "So, how is she working out, anyway?" she asked Leo. She was a bit surprised that she hadn't asked earlier. "Well," he said, "Her classes are pretty fun. She does a lot of hands-on activities, and we get to play some pretty cool games and have some contests and stuff. But, she is kind of strict, and she keeps messing up everyone's names. I mean, she called me Luke yesterday." Leo said, with a little chuckle. "Oh, that reminds me of my Science teacher, Ms. Smith. She called me Phoebe the other day. And, she doesn't even know that's my sister's name!" Paige said. "Well, it makes sense that she called you that. I mean, I did have her as a teacher, and you do look like me." Phoebe said, smiling. "I guess you remind her of her former star student." she added, primping her hair. "Yeah, right. More like her former star-ts fights student." Glenn said, smiling. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at him. Piper tried hard not to laugh at the conversation the younger ones were having.   
  
"Well, I've never had a teacher that messed up my name." Prue said, batting her eyelashes. "Well, how could they? I mean, your beauty makes you pretty noticeable." Andy said, then he gave her a kiss. Piper looked at the two lovers, disgusted. Even though they had been going out for a while, Piper still felt a bit weird watching them kiss. After all, she considered Andy the older brother she never had, and Prue was her older sister. "Oh, God, you two!" Piper said. "I really wanted to see that!" "Well, it's not like you've never done it." Prue said, smiling at her. But, Piper paid no attention to that remark. She thought back to what Prue had said a bit earlier, about no teacher messing up her name. Then it dawned on her. 'There's a doctor here like that,' she thought, 'and he has never messed up Prue's name. He's talked about her a lot, too.' Piper realized. 'But, he can't be Mr. Connel, we would have caught him in an instant. Could he be in the league with Mr. Connel, though?'  
  
Piper was about to open her mouth to say something when she was interrupted. "Well, kids, visiting hours are up! You need to say goodbye and head home. Piper, along with the others, looked at the doorway. When she saw who it was, her heart skipped a beat. It was Dr. Kush, the same doctor that she was suspecting to be a helper of Mr. Connel. "Awh, pIper, i guess we'll see you tomorrow, at the Manor!" Phoebe squealed. "Yeah." Piper said. That was all she could get out. She was still thinking about Dr. Kush and Mr. Connel. Once the last kid was out the door, Dr. Kush pulled out a gun, pointing it after the kids. Piper stifled a gasp. Her suspicions were confirmed. Dr. Kush gave her a look that clearly said 'Don't say a word or I'll shoot them.' Piper, knowing the pain of a gunshot wound, kept quiet. Suddenly, Paige turned her head around and said "See ya at home, sis!" Piper just nodded in response, praying for Paige to step a little to the side and notice the hidden gun. Piper hoped this because she had just realized something else. Dr. Kush had told them to say 'goodbye'.  
  
After the last friend was out of sight, Dr. Kush closed the door and turned to Piper, pointing the gun at her now. She just stared at it, wide eyed. "Oh, I forgot, Piper, that you are used to having a gun in your face." Dr. Kush sneered as he came towards Piper's bed. "Oh, and let me introduce you to an old acquaintance." he said, and the window opened, and Mr. Connel came through. Piper transfered her gaze from the gun to Mr. Connel and back again, not knowing which one she was more afraid of. "Hello, Piper dear." Mr. Connel said sleazily, taking the gun from Dr. Kush, and pointing it at her as well. Piper just looked at the gun, thinking 'Oh my God, this can not be happening again!' "Why me?" Piper wondered aloud.  
  
"Ah, Piper, that is a very good question that will be answered later." Dr. Kush said, pulling out a needle and sticking it in her IV tube. "What are you doing?" she asked, scared. "Oh," Mr. Connel said, after Dr. Kush had pulled the needle out. "He's just drugging you." Piper was about to ask what he was talking about, when she felt the effects of the drug. Suddenly, her vision went a bit hazy and her body went numb. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. She tried to say something, but it came out as a moan.   
  
"It's working, boss." Dr. Kush said, looking at Piper. "Good." Mr. Connel said, putting the gun in his holster. "Well, it doesn't last long, so we better get working." Dr. Kush said, and he brought out a stretcher from the closet. As Dr. Kush laid Piper on the stretcher, Mr. Connel left through the window. "Don't worry, we'll be meeting up with him soon." Dr. Kush said, maniacally sweet. He then covered Piper with a blanket.   
  
Piper felt herself being wheeled down a few corridors, and suddenly, everything got a bit darker. Dr. Kush pulled off the cover, and Piper saw that she was in an alleyway, right next to the hospital. Suddenly, all her feeling came back, and she could move again. But, when she tried to get away, a hand grabbed her from behind. She was again roughly bound around the ankles and wrists, but she was gagged as well. Dr. Kush picked her up, and, on Mr. Connel's command, threw her into the trunk of an old Volvo. The two men then got into the passenger and driver seats, started the car, and drove off.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
Piper was enjoying herself in the trunk. Note the sarcasm. She couldn't move, due to both the ropes and the space in the trunk. It was pitch black in there, so Piper knew she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, even though she couldn't try. She was cramped, and it was heating up in there. It was really stuffy, and she couldn't wait to get out. Well, she could, but she couldn't. She wanted to leave the confines of the trunk, but she didn't want to be let out at the final destination. She had no idea where they were going, but she knew it couldn't be good. At least for her, it couldn't. She also didn't know how long they had been driving, so that didn't help in the slightest.  
  
Piper was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear or feel the engine stop. She was pretty surprised when the trunk opened. She was immediately blinded by the light, even though the sun was setting. Because of that, she only felt one of the men lifting her up, and throwing her over his shoulder. Once her eyesight came back, all she could see was the back of whichever man was carrying her and the ground, which was covered with dirt and leaves, and the occasional tree root. This was not the ground she had been expecting, so she grew a bit more frightened.   
  
After about ten minutes of walking, or being carried, in Piper's case, the ground changed. The leaves and things disappeared, and there was only dirt. Then, the dirt disappeared too, and horizontal strips of wood appeared. 'Wait a minute...' Piper thought. It seemed as though she had been there before, and that it wasn't a good memory. Suddenly, her captors stopped walking, and Piper was quickly put down on her two feet. As her gag was ripped off, she looked around, and her worst fears were confirmed. She was on the dock at the lake. The lake in which her mother had drowned.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
(AN: This happened during the time frame of the last scene, which was semi-colons to semi-colons.)  
  
"Okay, Phoebe, remind me why we have to go to the lake again." Prue said, staring at the road. They had all piled into Prue's car, and they were heading towards 'the lake'. "Because we have to save Piper." Phoebe said. "And how do you know that she's there?" Prue asked, "How are you sure that she's not resting comfortably at the hospital." "Well, for a few reasons." Phoebe said simply. "First, you know as well as I do that Piper could never rest comfortably at a hospital. You know how much she hates them. Second, it's not too hard to figure out who he meant by 'know-it-al; brat'. I mean, I don't think that about her, but Piper does seem to figure things out a lot. Third, the lake would be a logical place to take her. I mean, our mom did... there." Phoebe finished. "Oh." Prue said. "Our mom died at the lake?" Paige asked. She had never been told how her mom had died before. "Yes, Paige, she drowned." Andy said, then he turned to Phoebe. "Oh God, you don't think he'll try to..." "Drown her?" Phoebe finished. "Yeah, I think they will." Phoebe said, with a little shudder. "Wait, they?" Billy asked, reviewing what his girlfriend had said. "Yeah, they. No offense to you, Paige..." "None taken." Paige said. "Why?" "Because, I don't think Mr. Connel could have bested Piper by himself. I mean, considering her performance on That Friday, I doubt he could handle her by himself. She was up against three people last time, and she still survived." Phoebe said. She had no idea how she knew all this, it just kind of came to her. She also didn't know why she was staying so calm. She guessed that it was because she was sure that they would get to the lake in time.  
  
As they drove into the parking lot, they noticed that there was another car there. "Wait." Leo said, as they all got out. "What?" Paige asked. "I've seen that car before, in the teacher's parking lot." "That means it's HIS." Glenn said with disgust. Leo just confirmed it with a nod. "Okay, let's go." Phoebe said, walking off into the wooded area. "Wait, where are you going?" Billy asked. "To the dock. I mean, he would probably take her there, right?" Phoebe said, and continued along. The others looked at each other, then started following her. They figured that she was right, since she had been right about the fact that Mr. Connel was there. They didn't know whether or not Piper had really been kidnapped, but they followed Phoebe anyway. They knew that one or the other would be confirmed when they arrived at the dock.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"Yes, Piper, we are at 'The Lake'." Mr. Connel said, smiling. Piper just glared at him. Dr. Kush was holding her up, keeping her on her own two feet. Mr. Connel bent down, and he chained something to her ankles. It was a weight. Piper's fears were again confirmed. This action showed that he was going to drown her. Piper again proposed the question she had back at the hospital. "Why me?"  
  
"Oh, Piper, eager to find out why. Well, I guess I'll tell you, since you won't be able to divulge the information to anyone else." he said, moving to directly in front of her. "Well, there are actually several reasons. One of them, Piper, is that you are just too smart for your own good. You are always figuring things out and sticking your nose in things that are none of your business. Take the situation with me. YOU were the one that figured out that it was me, and you were the one that figured out about Dr. Kush as well. Too bad no one else will find out." Mr. Connel added, smirking. "Also, the main reason is that you effect my beloved. You are her little sister, and she cares for you and wants to protect you. And, you may not realize it, and you may regard all your sisters equally, but they don't. Prue loves all her sisters, but she fights less with you and confides in you more. You are also the favorite of your other sister, Phoebe, for the same reasons. You may even be the favorite of Paige, I wouldn't know. I haven't been watching her as hard. Why have I been watching Phoebe, you ask? Well, I was going to kill her, but then all these reasons to kill you came to mind. Also, I found that I would have some inside help." Mr. Connel said, indicating the doctor that was holding her. "I ran into my old college roommate. I found that he could help me get at you, so you were an easier target. His conditions were that no one could find out about his involvement, and so, getting rid of you solves another problem. But, above all, Prue will blame herself for your death. Then, hopefully, she will run off with me, or suffer the death of another one of the eight. Well, then, it would be seven."  
  
;;;;;;  
  
"Phoebe, how long is it to the dock, anyway?" Glenn complained. He was getting a bit tired of walking through the woods. "This woods ends soon." Prue said, continuing on at a faster pace. "How do you know that, Prue? I didn't know that." Phoebe asked, looking at her sister suspiciously. "Well," she said timidly. "I come here to think sometimes." "I didn't know that either. How come you didn't tell us?" Phoebe asked, a little hurt. "It never came up." Prue said, and began walking even faster. Glenn, Paige, and Phoebe had to begin jogging to keep up with her pace. Even though Phoebe was older, she was about the same size as Paige.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Glenn asked, very whiney. "Yes." Prue said, with a smile. She couldn't help it. Glenn was acting like a little kid on a long car trip. "Good." Glenn said, and they then entered the area right near the lake. They all began running, following Prue towards the dock. As they approached, they could make out two men talking at the edge. Well, that's what it looked like, at least. One of the men seemed to hit the other in the chest, and then, suddenly, he looked up, and they knew instantly who it was. It was Mr. Connel. They continued running harder, and found that they recognized the other man too. It was Dr. Kush, the man who was in charge of Piper at the hospital. The sevensome was surprised. They had NOT expected him to help Mr. Connel.   
  
;;;;;;  
  
"You are a little bitch, you know that?" Mr. Connel spat at Piper. He then reached out and slapped her, sending her head flying to the side. But, again, she didn't make any noise. She didn't want to in front of this monster. She was about to say something, when Mr. Connel put his hand over her mouth. He was staring at something behind her, something she couldn't see. Suddenly, he grabbed her from Dr. Kush. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her head back some, exposing her throat. He put the other hand against her throat, and it was holding a knife. "One step closer, and she dies." he shouted at some unseen person.  
  
When Dr. Kush moved over, Piper saw who it was. And it wasn't just a person, it was people. Her friends were standing there, frozen in their tracks.   
  
::::::  
  
AN: Suspenseful, huh? Oh, I am evil. Oh well, I will update soon. And, I did answer questions. Don't worry, that update will come soon. Oh, and this is after a song by Michael Sembello! 


	33. Gonna Make You Sweat

AN: Oh, update! I was a little blocked on this chapter, but I got over it. so, the much awaited chapter is here!  
  
onetreehill4eva - Oh, are you in suspense? Didn't notice. (sarcasm, sarcasm)   
winter blaze - it seems people are beginning to write shorter reviews. Could it be that they want me to stop using my time to respond longly to them and use it to write more? Well, won't work, I get sidetracked too easily. I check my email constantly. You didn't need to know that, but, anyways, I like reviews, and they inspire me to continue on with the story, and sometimes spark ideas. I like them much!   
C.C. McKenna- Wow. Was that adjective filled or what? And yes, Piper and Leo are made for each other. I SO think that. I mean, have you seen my profile page? You will notice that i am not only a Piper/Leo freak, but also a music freak. I list many songs on the page that I like. But, what else do you expect from someone who names the chapters after songs?   
PiperHalliwell025 -Wow, are you in a please contest with another reviewer? What was that, 14 pleases? Oh well, I like it when people ask nicely. It makes me want to do what they want.   
sarah - Oh, many abbreviations. And why is the word abbreviation so long? Anyway, I am updating. Sorry for the delay.  
  
Now, chapter 33...  
  
:::::::  
  
Prue and the others were at the edge of the land that led onto the dock. Prue stared at the scene in shock and unbelieving. Her little sister had a knife to her throat. She was being threatened because of her. Prue looked at her, and noticed that she was bound, both around her ankles and, probably, her wrists, since Prue couldn't see those. Piper looked confident and brave, but Prue knew better. She looked into her eyes, and saw that she was scared to death. Prue was very worried about her little sister. "Piper." Prue heard Phoebe whisper. She was just as worried as Prue was. Prue made a move to step forward, but Mr. Connel noticed. He shoved the knife even closer to Piper's throat, making it touch her skin. Prue heard her sister's sharp intake of breath and saw the movement, so she froze again. "Not smart, Prue." Mr. Connel said, smiling. He then kissed the top of Piper's head, making the kids squirm, especially Leo.   
  
Suddenly, Dr. Kush threw something into the water at the same time Mr Connel let go of her. Piper shot off of the dock and into the water. It hurt when she went crashing into the wetness. Piper felt herself being dragged down by the weight. She kept trying to struggle to the top, but it was useless. She couldn't use her arms, and her ankles were attached to the weight. She knew that the lake wasn't too deep, but it seemed forever until the weight hit the bottom. By then, her lungs were on fire. She needed air. She felt herself slipping into a cold world of blackness.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
As they watched Piper fly into the water, they gasped. "Piper!" Leo cried, amazed that he had just watched his girlfriend disappear into the water. Luckily, Andy acted fast. "You two!" he said, pointing to Leo and Billy. "Go get her! We'll keep them busy." He picked them because he knew that they were the best swimmers, and that they could bring Piper out of the water quickly. Leo and Billy immediately tore off their shirts and dove into the freezing cold water. "NO!" Mr. Connel yelled. "Too bad they won't find her in time!" Dr. Kush said, turned towards the five left.   
  
"Now, let's get rid of you brats." he said, pulling out HIS knife. "Oh, great. We're doing this again." Glenn said sarcastically, taking out his pocket knife. The others stared at him. "What? Ever since That Friday, I've been carrying it around with me, just in case." he said, and then was surprised when Andy did the same. "Great minds think alike." he said, smiling a little bit. All five of them then walked forward to face the two adults.   
  
;;;;;;  
  
Billy and Leo both came up at the same time. "You find her yet?" Billy asked. Leo shook his head solemnly, 'no'. "Well, let's keep looking." he said, and they dove back beneath the water. They knew that she would probably be on the bottom, so that's where they were searching. They were both looking in the part where they thought she went, but could find nothing.   
  
As Leo searched, he was worried. He didn't know what he would do if they couldn't find her soon. He knew that if that happened, she would be dead. He couldn't bear the thought of that. He began to swim harder and faster, hoping to reach her in time.   
  
Meanwhile, Billy was searching about twenty feet away. It was very hard to look, especially at the bottom. The sun was almost done setting, and Billy could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He was surprised when he ran in to something. It was soft and hard at the same time, if that made sense. He reached out and a bit up, and he felt hair. 'Oh my God! I found Piper!' he thought, and reached to grab her body. Once he had her around the middle, he began to pull her up. The key word is began. He found that she was too heavy for him to lift up. 'It must be the weight.' he thought. He swam quickly up to the surface.   
  
Luckily, Leo came up at the exact same time. "I found her!" Billy yelled when Leo came up. Leo looked at him. He was about to ask where she was when Billy said, "She's right under me, just I can't lift her up. I think her weight combined with the weight of, well, the weight, is too heavy for me to carry." Before he could continue, Leo was by his side. "Let's go!" Leo said, and pulled Billy underwater too.   
  
Billy led Leo to the place where he found her. She wasn't floating as much anymore. She was visibly sinking to the very bottom. 'God!' Leo thought as he and Billy grabbed her. They went slowly up to the surface, as they had lost the use of their arms and were carrying an extra person. When they finally reached the surface, they both gasped for breath. They then headed towards the edge of the lake.   
  
Andy, Paige, and Glenn had just finished tying up Mr. Connel and Dr. Kush when Phoebe shouted "Look!" Everyone looked over, and saw Billy and Leo heading towards land. They saw that they were carrying Piper. "Oh, God!" Prue said, as they came out of the water. They laid her down as the others came running over. They watched as Paige put her fingers on her neck to check a pulse. She looked up, watery eyed. "She's gone."  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
AN: I'm not mean, so I'll continue.  
  
;;;;;;;  
  
"What?" Prue asked, feeling Piper's pulse, too. There was nothing. "Move." Andy said, shoving the two sisters to the side. He cut her restraints with his pocket knife, and then began trying to resuscitate her, while the others just stared at her lifeless body. They couldn't believe this was happening.   
  
"I succeeded. I killed your little sister, Prue, and it is your fault." Mr. Connel said, smiling. He knew from his observations that he was just voicing Prue's thoughts. "It's not her fault." Phoebe said angrily. "It's your fault, you bastard!" "She's right." Paige said, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "You are the one that killed her!" she screamed.   
  
They then turned back to watch Andy, and pray that Piper was going survive. To answer those prayers, her eyes fluttered open, and she began coughing up lots and lots of water. Andy turned her onto her side for the recovery position. "Piper!" the girls squealed, ecstatic. There sister wasn't dead! Piper gave them a weak smile before passing out.  
  
"Andy, why did she pass out?" Leo asked, panicking, along with the others. "Oh, it's fine." Andy said, then he pointed to her lips, which were a bright blue. "She's not dying or anything. She just needs to get to a hospital. She has a bit of hypothermia." Andy finished, as he took off his jacket and put it on her. "She needs to keep warm." he said, answering their unspoken question. He had realized that he was probably the only one thinking straight at the moment, so he should spell everything out for his friends and brothers. Everyone else took off their jackets and covered Piper with them as well.   
  
"Wait, hospital?" Paige asked. "Yes, Paige, a hospital. You know, where people go for medical help?" Glenn said smartly. "I know what a hospital is, doofus!" Paige said, giving him a little smack. "Well, why did you mention it?" Andy asked, wanting to get to the point. "Oh, I mean, I should probably use my cell." Paige said, whipping out her cell phone. "And WHY didn't you take it out before?" Billy asked. "Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, because, well, my sister was dying." Paige said, sticking out her tongue. "Could you please USE the cell phone?" Phoebe asked. She wanted help for her older sister ASAP. "Oh, sorry." Paige said.   
  
She dialed 911, and got the operator. "Emergency or crime?" "Both." Paige said. She remembered Prue answering the question the exact same way. "Yes, what is it?" asked the person on the other line. "Well, it's a long story. We are at the camp lake, and my sister just had an attempted murder attempt on her." "Attempted murder attempt?" Glenn asked. "Oh, shut up!" Paige said. "Excuse me, miss?" the person on the other line asked, bewildered. "Oh, not you, just one of my friends. And," she continued, "she needs an ambulance. Also, there needs to be policemen here to arrest the two people who tried to kill her. They are my oldest sister's stalker and my sister's doctor. Repeat, long story. The policemen you send will probably know about the other case." Paige said. "Well, an ambulance and some squad cars will be sent right away." the person said. "Okay." Paige said, and hung up after she was given permission to.   
  
"So, the verdict is..." Billy said, smirking. "They're coming, both the ambulance and squad cars." she said. Then, she smiled in the men's direction. Prue, noticing that comment, let go of Piper's hand, stood up, and faced the two men. "Oh, hello, my dear Prue." "I have not ever been, nor will I ever be, yours." Prue said. "I will always be his." And with that, Prue walked over to Andy and kissed. "NO!" Mr. Connel screamed. "Oh, you liked that, did you?" Phoebe asked sneeringly. "Come on, Andy, Prue, you can do better than that!" Paige encouraged, laughing at Mr. Connel's reaction. "You think so?" Prue asked, and then turned back to Andy. Their lips locked into an even more passionate kiss.   
  
;;;;;;  
  
It was about five minutes later when the ambulance and police cars arrived. They had used the road reserved only for authorized vehicles. When the doctors came out of the ambulance, they went directly to Piper, immediately noticing that she was the only kid in need. The police officers, on the other hand, were surprised to find eight kids and two tied-up adults. "The ones you want are over there." Phoebe said disgustedly, pointing to the two men. Two of the officers went over to handcuff them, while the other went over to Andy, Billy, Glenn, Phoebe, and Paige. "What happened?" he asked. "Aren't you officers getting tired of asking us that?" Phoebe asked jokingly. After a pause, Billy said, "Well, Phoebe here found out that those two thugs had kidnapped her sister. Well, we came here to rescue her, and the two men threw her into the lake, bound. Leo and I got her out, and Andy brought her back to life. Of course, I don't know all that happened, and those aren't all the details. You'll have to question everyone later to find that out, especially Piper." he finished, then they all turned to go see how Piper was doing.  
  
When they got over there, Prue and Leo were asked the same question. Since they weren't responding, Billy answered that one as well. "Well," he said, and the two finally noticed that they were there. "Piper was thrown into the lake by the jerks, she drowned, Leo and I brought her out, and Andy revived her." he finished giving them the short overview. He knew that no one felt like going into the details right then. "Well, then we'll have to get her to the hospital to run some tests and get her warmed up. Two of you can ride in the ambulance." he added, looking at the seven. "I think that you two should go." Phoebe said, looking at Leo and Prue. "Are you sure?" Prue asked, not wanting to take the opportunity from everyone else. "Yes." Paige said, and gave them a little push towards the ambulance. "Thanks." Leo said, and the two of them ran off to catch the ambulance.   
  
When they were inside, the police officer turned to the other five. "I'm sorry, but we don't have room in the squad car." he said. "Oh, don't worry." Phoebe said. "Prue left the keys in the engine of her car. We'll run up there and meet you at the hospital." "All right, then" the officer said, and headed towards the police car. "Phoebe, does that mean that we have to take that super-long walk back?" Glenn asked whinely. "Yes." Phoebe said, then everyone burst out laughing. They were in high spirits. They had a feeling everything would be alright.  
  
:::::::::  
  
AN: Yay! Piper lives! The jerks are arrested! All is well, but all is not over! There is still court, but, don't worry, I won't do the entire trial, just reminiscing at the end! This is after a song by CC Music Factory. The song is also known as Everybody Dance Now! 


	34. Find Your Way Back

AN: Sorry about the delays, I'm still sort of   
  
onetreehill4eva - You loved it? Good.   
piperleo4eva - I knew that that would make everyone want to kill me, so that's why I continued. I didn't want a bunch of flames in my review list! Also, the fluff is a-coming!   
Winter Blaze - More fluff is coming!   
PiperHalliwell025 - Wow, thirty pleases. And, nice use of punctuation. Well, I am sorry you almost had a heart attack, and I am glad that you didn't. I hate it when reviewers keep dying on me!   
Gryffindor620 - Who said that death isn't going to come to him? Anyway, thanks!   
Amy - She's my favorite character too! You would have cried? Well, glad i didn't make you!   
C.C. McKenna - Okay, yet another vote for a sequel. I guess I have gathered a fan group. Oh, and thank you for saying I have good taste in music! Thanks SO much for the email! It makes me SO happy that one of my fans would care enough to do that! Thank you SO much! (author crying from pure joy)   
Rachel - You like? Good! And you love all the pairings? Well, so do I, I mean, I created them that way!   
Jules713 - This is not the end, but it is close to it. I mean, I don't have much to do after the bad guy is gone.  
  
Now, chapter 34...  
  
:::::::  
  
Leo and Prue were sitting on either side of Piper. The doctors had just left. They had wrapped her in blankets and taken her temperature. It was a little too far below normal. Leo was holding Piper's right hand, Prue holding Piper's left. They knew that the others would come soon, and they hoped they would hurry. The doctors said that she would be perfectly fine, but the two still worried. They knew from personal experience how something so innocent could go so wrong. They both breathed sighs of relief when they saw her eyes flutter open.   
  
"Piper!" Prue said, and hugged her sister. Piper was confused for a moment, and then what had happened came running back. "Prue." she said, hugging her sister. She then let go, and turned to her other side. "Leo." she said, then turned back to Prue. She looked at Prue for a second, and then jerked her head a little towards the door. Prue just looked at her like she was crazy. Piper did it again, and Prue picked up the hint. "Oh, I guess I'll, um... see if the others have arrived yet." she said quickly, then hurriedly stood up and exited the door.   
  
"What was tha-" Leo started, then Piper put her finger to his mouth. She then leaned in, and kissed hip on the lips. When she pulled away, Leo was a bit disappointed, but puzzled. "Where did that come from?" he inquired. "Well, that was a thank you for rescuing me." she said simply. "How did you know that?" Leo asked. She had been, well, dead at the time. "I saw you, silly. Mom came to me while I was underwater. She talked to me, and told me never to let you go. She told me that she had let go of someone like you once, and she has always regretted it. Then you came and brought me out of the water." she said, in a tone that said 'duh!'. Piper then leaned in, and entrapped him in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced.   
  
"Um, guys, you done yet?" "SHHH!" Piper and Leo pulled back and looked towards the doorway. There were their friends, standing happily in the doorway. Well, most of them were happy. Glenn was bent over, wincing in pain. As soon as she noticed them, Piper blushed a deep pink, and Leo smiled, realizing why Glenn was wincing. "Piper!" Phoebe squealed, and ran over to hug her little sister. "Oh, hello!" Piper said, surprised. She didn't know why her sister was so happy to see her. "Seems your up!" Billy said sarcastically. "Apparently." Andy added, equally sarcastic. "Okay, cut it out!" Leo said. "I don't think we should." Glenn said. "I mean, we just watched," he looked at his watch, "three minutes of kissing." "It was that long?" Paige asked. "Yup." Glenn said, grinning at the happy couple. "Anyway, Piper, I'm so glad you're up!" Prue said, hugging her sister as well.   
  
"Okay, okay, enough. What happened? I mean, I know what happened, but, grr, you know what I mean!" Piper said. "Yeah, Pipe, we know what you mean." Andy said. "Uh-huh." Prue said. She and Phoebe were still holding on to her sister. "And why will you not stop hugging me?" Piper said, taking notice of her clinging sisters. "Well," Billy began. "You, um, well..." "On with it." Piper said. "Died." "WHAT?!?" Piper exclaimed, startling everyone. "But... what? How did I end up here?" Piper asked, looking around at everyone. "Andy saved your life." Prue said, letting go of Piper and hugging Andy instead. "Leo and I helped too!" Billy said huffily. "What are you all talking about?" Piper asked.   
  
"Um, Piper," Leo said, "What you thought happened didn't happen." "What do you mean. Of course it happened. I saw it with my own eyes!" "Um, you did, but you didn't." Leo said. "Okay, now I'M confused." Paige said, rubbing her temples. "So am I." Phoebe said, looking from Piper to Leo and back again. "Okay, will someone please tell her what really happened?" Leo asked. He could still not bring himself to talk about the events of about an hour earlier. "Leo, I" Piper began, but Leo cut her off. "No, that's what happened in your mind." he said. Piper just gave him a puzzled look.   
  
"Okay, this is all getting really confusing, so I'LL tell you what happened, Piper." Billy said, exasperated. "Piper, you know that you were thrown into the water, right?" he started. "Well, yeah!" Piper said, her eyes telling him to continue. "Well, we saw you go in, and Andy sent me and Leo to search for you in the water, because we couldn't really think straight." "And I figured that out." Andy added. "Shut up and let him continue!" Prue said, slapping him playfully. "Yeah, ANDY. Well, we were looking for you underwater, which was pretty hard, by the way, because it was really dark at the bottom of the lake. Well, after a few minutes" "MINUTES?" Piper asked. She didn't know that she had been in the water for that long. "Yeah, minutes, unfortunately." Billy continued. "Well, as I was saying, after a few minutes, I ran into you, literally. I tried to bring you up, but you were too heavy, with the weight and all." Billy added the last part quickly, noticing that Piper was glaring at him. "Well, I got Leo, and we brought you out of the water. By that time, the others had already defeated the two bastards." Piper nodded, needing no details on who the 'bastards' were. "Well, we pulled you up, and Paige checked your pulse. You had none." At that point, Piper couldn't help herself. "What?!?" she exclaimed. "You mean, you don't remember?" Paige asked. Piper shook her head. "But, you were conscious for a little bit after Andy revived you." Billy said. "I don't remember a thing like that." Piper said. "Well, as I said, Andy revived you. Then, Paige called the police and an ambulance on her ever-helpful cell phone." "Only then?" Piper asked. "Exactly our reaction." Glenn said, smirking at Paige. "What? You weren't thinking straight either." Paige said, defending herself. "Okay, then what happened?" Piper asked. "Oh, you went into the ambulance, and I gave both the paramedics and the police an overview of what happened. Prue and Leo went with you in the ambulance to, well, here. You only had some hypothermia, and they needed to run some tests. You know, normal doctor stuff." Billy finished.  
  
"So, I had another near-death experience?" Piper asked sarcastically. "Yeah." Phoebe said, squeezing Piper again. "But, too bad we didn't get to see that bastard die." Glenn said disgustedly. "Well, we probably will get to see him die." Piper said. "What do you mean? The police have him, he won't die." Prue said. "Yes, but you are forgetting something, Prue. A little something called the death sentence." Piper said. "Oh, yeah." Prue said. "He'll get the death sentence?" Glenn asked. "Yeah, he will, most likely. I mean, think of all the crimes he's committed." Piper said, the 'duh' attitude returning. "Which would be..." Phoebe said, leaving the blank for Piper to fill. "Before I answer that question, were you guys hit by them?" Piper asked. "Yeah, but only me." Paige said. "Okay, now I can answer the question." Piper said. "Okay, do you want the total, or per event?" she asked. "By event, please." Prue said. 'How does she figure all this out so quickly?' she asked herself in her thoughts.  
  
"Okay, overall, there are lots of counts of illegal firearm usage and conspiracy. On the night Paige was attacked, there is one count of breaking and entering, two counts of murder, and one count of attempted murder. On That Friday, there are eight counts of assault and battery, one count of trespassing, one count of being an accomplice in an attempted rape, three counts of attempted murder, and two murders. At the encounter a few hours ago, there was one count of trespassing, one count of illegal drug usage, one count of kidnapping, one count of assault, one count of assault and battery, and two counts of attempted murder. Total, there is one count of breaking and entering, two counts of trespassing, one count of illegal drug usage, one count of being an accomplice in an attempted rape, one count of kidnapping, one count of assault, nine counts of assault and battery, six counts of attempted murder, and four murders." When she finished, everyone was staring at her. "Wow." Billy said, expressing everyone's opinion. "Oh, I forgot one!" Piper said. "What?" Glenn asked, puzzled about what could have possibly been left out. "He will, of course, be charged with stalking." Piper said, smiling. "How did you figure all that out?" Paige asked. "Well, I had a lot of time to think when I was in that trunk." Piper said.  
  
"What?!?" Prue asked. "What trunk?" Andy asked. "Oh, I guess since I know your story, you should know mine." Piper said, looking at their puzzled faces. "I figured Dr. Kush out when you were still there, but he came in just before I was going to say anything. When the last of you guys left, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at your backs warningly. When you were gone, he closed the door and in came Mr. Connel. Dr. Kush drugged me, and took me out, covered on a stretcher. They gagged and bound me, and threw me in the trunk of a car. And, I have to tell you, the car drive was really fun." Piper said sarcastically. Her sisters and friends smiled and silently giggled. It was good to hear that, despite what she had been through, Piper could always be her sarcastic, witty self. "I mean, it is SO DAMN HOT! It is NOT an experience that I care to repeat. Then, he took me out, and told me why he took me because I had accidentally said 'Why me?' aloud earlier. He said that I was too smart for my own good, yada yada yada. And, that he was doing this to try and convince Prue run away with him, and live with him in happiness and all that other crap. I mean, this guy was SICK. But, actually, I'm happy that he was stupid enough to tell me, because it came come back and bit him in the ass. You guys came up while he was telling me these things. And, well, you know the rest of the story. Except, of course, the fact that drowning is another experience that I don't care to repeat. I mean, my lungs were hurting like hell."   
  
Piper then stopped and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Piper, you are probably the strongest person I know." Paige said, looking at her older sister admirably. Piper blushed. "I doubt it." she said, looking at her two other sisters. "I don't." Phoebe said, looking at her happily. "Neither do I." Leo said, pulling her into a tight hug. "You just bounced back after almost dying." he added. "Well, I'm sure you guys are doing fine, too." Piper said. "No, Piper, we aren't. At least, I'm not. I've been freaking out this whole time." Prue said, smiling as well. "Well, I'm still not that strong." Piper said, still blushing. "I swear, Piper, sometimes you're too modest for your own good." Billy said jokingly.   
  
:::::::  
  
AN: What a sweet chapter! Oh, just one chapter left, you know! I am sad, but it will be okay. I am starting at least three fics after a I finish this one. But, this is after a song by Michelle Branch! 


	35. Ordinary Day

AN: Oh no! This is the last chapter! WAHHH! Oh well, I'm gonna work on some more fics right after I upload this. In this chapter, there are again flashbacks, so the familiar triangle marks will be there. Oh, and if you want a sequel, request one in your review! Oh, and can someone please tell me how I got 181 reviews for 34 measly chapters? I love all you guys that reviewed, and I am so happy that you like my story!  
  
Gryffindor620 - Nice self correction, but Piper is my favorite too, so I probably wouldn't have killed her even if I had to, if that makes sense. Thanks.   
PiperHalliwell025 - Actually, that would be forty-one thank yous, counting the first one. But, how can you know what Mr. Connel's face looks like? I mean, I haven't given you enough details about it. But anyway, if I did know what he looked like, I would be doing the exact same thing.   
C.C. McKenna - Thank you, and I really like Michelle Branch too. Oh, and I do rock, don't I? (author bats eyelashes)   
amazing-jax - Oh, first time reviewer! I love her too, and thank you oh so very much!   
sci fi fan - Very enthusiastic about Piper living, I see. I'm sad the story has to end too, but you can request a sequel in your review!   
winter blaze - No, that does not mean that there won't be a sequel. I will write more, as I am doing so now   
piperleo4eva - You aren't my only reviewer who doesn't want this to end, but this fic will. Oh, and I did the fluff for my major P/L fans out there, and not to mention myself, since I am one too. And, thank you for the caps, I love them so much.   
Jules713 - Thanks, and why do you have two days until you can start a fic?   
Amy - Thanks, and I like how Piper bounced back, too.   
onetreehill4eva - Thanks, and I am doing so.  
  
AN2: Remember, the mean flashbacks! Also, Defense Attorney is DA and WA is that area in court rooms where the observer sit.  
  
Now, the final chapter, chapter 35...  
  
:::::::  
  
Prue sat on the hard wooden bench, staring straight ahead, waiting. On that same bench were her sisters and friends, all waiting in silence. A silence that was only broken by the tap-tap of her younger sister's fingers on the railing in front of them. They were waiting for the jury to come back, for the verdict to come. Well, verdicts. There were a total of 28 counts, not to mention the countless counts of illegal firearm usage and conspiracy. Piper had been wrong about the charges, she missed two. It couldn't be helped though, they hadn't told her about what happened before they got to the lake. She had forgotten the charges of accomplice in an attempted kidnapping and accomplice in an attempted murder. It had been two months since that night at the lake, two months since the defendant was arrested. The defendant was Mr. Connel. They were waiting for the verdict, as he had stupidly chosen the plea of 'not guilty', despite of the wealth of evidence against him. Reminding herself of the trial, Prue smiled.   
  
The trial was probably the weirdest one that any of the officials had ever attended. Not because of the charges, but because of the witnesses. The eight had known that it was serious, and kept themselves under control for the majority of the time. But, sometimes, they couldn't help being the kids and teenagers that they were. Piper had made the majority of the witty comments, but that couldn't be helped. She was the witness on the stands the most, considering she had been the target of nine of the counts, and had witnessed twenty of them. But, that didn't mean that the others were lacking in witty comments.  
  
  
  
DA: Ms. Halliwell, I find it hard to believe that you could survive five attempted murders. Piper: Well, I find it hard to believe that you are wearing that tie, but you are, now aren't you? The DA turns to the Judge. DA: Judge L. Der, may you please ask the witness to not insult my fashion sense? Phoebe, from WA: But it's so BAD!  
  
  
  
DA: Anyway, Ms. Halliwell, I still don't see how you could survive five attempted murders. Piper: Well, if I didn't, there would be one more count of murder, and I wouldn't be here. I mean, unless you could somehow summon my spirit or something. (she pauses for a moment) That would actually be kind of interesting.  
  
  
  
Judge: May the witnesses please stop dancing!  
  
  
  
DA: According to you, Ms. Halliwell, your older sister figured out basically everything. How is that possible? Paige: Because she's a freaking genius! She knows EVERYTHING! It is SO not fair! I mean, even if you don't mention that you failed your math test, she just KNOWS! It is so creepy! It's like she has a sixth sense or something! It's n- Piper, from WA: I think he gets the point, Paige!  
  
  
  
DA: So, can you tell me why you decided not to go to the police? Glenn: Well, because they would take too long, and they wouldn't believe us anyway. They would say that we were just kidding ourselves, even though we were right. I mean, they are nothing but stuck-up snobs who are to caught up in their own damn selves to see the truth. Oh, but no offense, dad.  
  
  
  
DA: Ms. Halliwell, why didn't you fight them when they supposedly attacked you? Piper: Okay, I would think that would be a bit obvious. The first time, it was kind of three-against-one, so I knew it would be useless to fight, and I didn't want to waste my energy. And, they tied me up pretty darn quickly. The second time, they put a gun in my face, drugged me, then tied me up pretty darn quickly. I don't know what you think about it, but I know from personal experience that it is pretty darn hard to fight when you don't have the use of your arms or legs.  
  
  
  
DA: How did you survive the second time you were supposedly attacked? Piper: Well, my friends came, and as Billy and Leo were looking for me in the water, the others apparently kicked some serious ass. (she grimaced, then turned towards the judge) Piper: I'm not supposed to cuss in court, am I? Judge: No, you aren't. Piper: Damn. Oh, crap! I mean, grr. (the judge chuckles) Judge: I'll let it slide, just as long as you don't do it again. Billy, from WA: I wouldn't count on that, judge.  
  
  
  
DA: You were the aim of many of the attacks, when my client was supposedly stalking your older sister. Can you explain that? Piper: Yes, actually, I can. Your client actually told me right before he almost drowned me. He... Oh, wait! (she turned to Mr. Connel and smiled.) Piper: Divulging.  
  
  
  
DA: So, how did you figure out where Ms. Halliwell was? Phoebe: Well, it was kind of easy, since I am Ms. Halliwell. DA: I mean your older sister. Phoebe: Well, she was kind of right there with me. DA (angrily): I mean your sister Piper! Phoebe: Jeezes, all you had to do was be more specific, you don't have to get all angry on me! DA: Well, then how did you figure it out? Phoebe (quickly): Well, it was pretty easy. I mean, I knew immediately who the bad guy was referring to, and figured he must be in the league with the other bad guys. I thought that those bad guys had taken Piper, a good guy, to a place where it would be logical for bad guys to take good guys, which is a place that bad guys would take good guys if the good guy's mom, who was a good guy, got drowned. And, I figured the bad guys would have taken the good guy somewhere that the other good guys wouldn't suspect, although me, though a good guy, suspected it. But, what I didn't suspect was that one of the bad guys would be someone that we thought was a good guy. But, the bad guy/good guy talked to us good guys about the bad guys and how bad the bad guys were to fight good guys. But, the bad guy did talk a lot about the bad guy who we knew was a bad guy, so all us good guys should have suspected it, not just the smartest good guy. I mean, it would so totally set the scale off if the bad guys always sent bad guys to pose as good guys to get the good guys, although that is obviously what the bad guys did to trick the good guys good, right? (There is a moment of silence) Leo, from WA: Was that English?  
  
  
  
Prue chuckled. What Phoebe had said had confused everyone, and she had to explain it again in a slower, less guy-ish version of English. Also, thinking back, only she and Andy had really taken everything seriously. Well, they had joined in the dancing, but that was a lot of fun. Paige's music on her iPod was actually really good.   
  
Prue's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of a door. The Deliberation Room door. Prue tensed up as the jury filed in. She was pretty sure that they would find him guilty, but she couldn't be 100% sure. One of the jurors stood up and cleared his throat, while the eight kids were on the edge of their seats. "This jury has found the defendant GUILTY on all charges. We recommend the death sentence." "Recommendation sustained." the judge said, and pounded the gavel.   
  
"And," the juror continued, "I would like to say, on behalf of myself and the other jurors, thank you to the eight child and teenage witnesses. None of us really wanted to have jury duty, but you eight made the trial very entertaining." The eight kids got up and playfully bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" Billy said as they were doing so.   
  
;;;;;;;  
  
After they left the courthouse, they all piled into Prue's car. "So, where do you all want to go?" Prue asked, looking in her rearview mirror at the seven passengers. "Ice cream!" Glenn and Paige said excitedly. "Okay, Dairy Queen it is!" Prue said, starting the car. "Guys, are you insane?" Andy asked. "It's only March!" "So?" Phoebe asked. "We should still have ice cream." "Yeah, Andy, don't you think we deserve to treat ourselves?" Billy asked. "No, we don't deserve to treat ourselves." Piper said. "Why?" Paige asked. She had never known Piper to turn down ice cream. "Because, I think that Mr. Negative up there," Piper said, pointing to Andy, "should treat us." "I completely agree, honey." Leo said, kissing her on the lips. "Okay, guys, don't make me loose my appetite." Glenn said. "Oh, really?" Piper asked, and then kissed Leo passionately. "Okay, cut it out you two. You are making me loose MY appetite!" Prue said playfully. "Oh, well. That means more ice cream for me." Piper said, having broken the kiss. "Piper..." Leo said, smiling. "Oh, ew! Thank you for creating that image!" Phoebe said, grimacing. "Your welcome!" Piper said, smirking. "Okay, guys, that's enough." Prue said, chuckling. "I guess everything is back to normal." Paige said. "Well, as normal as it can get with us." Phoebe said. They all burst out laughing. 'Yup,' Prue thought 'things are definitely back to normal.'  
  
:::::::  
  
AN: Well, that's the end of this fic. Yay! Mr. Connel is going to die! Also, I hadn't felt like doing an entire court thing, so there were just the flashbacks. And, just in case you're wondering, Piper said 'divulging' because, while he was explaining things to her, Mr. Connel said 'you won't be able to divulge the information'. Please, please review. If I get ten reviews saying they want a sequel, I'll give it to you. If I don't get ten reviews saying they want one, I might give you one anyway. But, it is definite if you tell me you want one! Also, look out for my new fics! 


End file.
